The Teenage Mage
by Tempest2004
Summary: Melanara goes too far and the League decides to take action. Last Chapter. Chapter 15. Done.
1. An introduction and a friendship forged

This is my first Justice League fic. Also un-betaed.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, only Melanara and her powers.

Melanara held her hand up, holding a villain upside down. She cocked her head at Wonder Woman.

"Well, Princess? What do you think? Can I join?" she said grinning impudently at her, Diana scowled at Melanara.

"Fine, just put him down gently and don't drop him on his head." she warned, the Mage gently set the villain down and held him there. Diana turned to Flash.

"Don't say it, just don't say it." she said. Flash quit grinning at her, well tried anyway.

"I think you'll do, Melanara. Bring him along." he said, Melanara saluted and snagged the villain by the collar and dragged him along, following Flash and Wonder Woman to one of the many Javelin Fleet. She chained the prisoner to a seat in the plane and sat down behind Flash.

Wonder Woman was muttering under her breath. Flash was trying not to laugh about it all. The rest of the flight was uneventful unless you consider Wonder Woman hitting Flash upside the head for snickering a little too loudly. Melanara fell asleep as the plane broke atmosphere, then woke up as they entered the New Watchtower. Melanara sighed as she stepped off the ship, dragging Univ, the idiot they had chased to Japan, near Tokyo. Supergirl appeared to take Univ from Melanara. J'onn and Batman walked over.

"How did it go?" J'onn asked Diana, she growled and stalked off. Flash grinned at the two men. Melanara sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the wall, J'onn, leaving Batman to talk to Flash, walked over to talk to the young woman who was sitting with her eyes closed.

"Are you all right?"

She opened one eye and glanced at him, then closed her eye again. "Just taking inventory, J'onn." she said. The Martian frowned.

"Inventory?"

"I've been using quite a bit of magic lately, I had better stop and check my reserves, if I run low, I tend.....to lose focus. I took a nap, so I've regained part of my powers, but I'll need a full eight hours to recover it all."

"It sounds a little complicated." he confessed, Melanara opened her eyes and gazed at him with a serious look.

"It is, but I don't try to understand it anymore, I just do." she said with a small grin. He smiled, Melanara stood up and walked over to Batman.

"Well, am I in?" she asked, Batman looked down at the 14-year-old, red haired, blue eyed Mage and nodded. He half-expected a hug or something, but she just nodded happily.

"I suppose I'll be living up here as a permanent member, right?" she guessed, he nodded, Melanara sighed.

"That could be a problem, oh, well, it's not like I haven't dealt with problems before." she said cheerfully. Flash stepped forward.

"I'll show you your room." he said pleasantly, Melanara nodded, then frowned.

"What?" J'onn asked, Melanara shook her head absently, then she grinned just as cheerfully as before.

"I might need a little help with a couple boxes." she said, a couple boxes appeared, she looked at them a minute then motioned with her hand, the Boxes floated upwards and came up behind her,she looked at Flash.

"Never mind.Lead the way."

Flash shrugged and headed towards Melanara's room, Batman and J'onn followed.

"You'll be sharing the room with Huntress, she's a good roommate and you two should get along nicely, just don't kill her." he said, when they reached the room, Flash opened the door, Melanara stepped and breathed a 'Wow'.

"Cool. Come on." she said and the boxes floated over to her, she turned and motioned them to the bed, then turned back to the others.

"Thank you, gentlemen, I think I can handle it from here." she said, a definite dismissal, they left one by one, J'onn closed the door, when he left. Melanara grinned, this might interesting.

She turned back to the bed and opened one box, half filled with books, the other half clothes. The books were on top. Melanara picked up her two favorites 'War of the Twins' and 'Test of the Twins', a couple Dragonlance books that she adored. She went and put them on the bookcase................

Main room in the watchtower

Wonder Woman was arguing with Batman about Melanara and her sudden acceptance into the Justice League.

"She can't become a member! She's rude, impudent, aggravating, annoying..." she would have continued in that vein, but Batman interupted her.

"She's also powerful, competent, intelligent and compassionate. And you think of her as a rival, don't you?" he asked calmly, Wonder Woman blinked, then blushed.

"Maybe." she said quietly, Batman sighed.

"You don't have to, you know. She doesn't want to take your place, Diana. Just some place where she can use her powers and not be considered a freak. Of course, I think very few people consider her a freak, but to her it hurts all the same."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." she said, Melanara walked in.

"Hey, where's the...............," she trailed off as she saw Wonder Woman. "Umm...... Did I interrupt something?" she asked tentatively. Wonder Woman glanced at her irritably, then stalked off. Melanara looked at Batman puzzled.

"What did I do?" she asked perplexed, he sighed and shook his head.

"What did you need?" he asked, rubbing his temples. She looked at him.

"Where are the showers? I'm a little smelly and it's been a long day." she said plaintively, Batman sighed and lead her to the women's showers. She nodded and went in. Bruce watched the door close and decided it was time to talk to Green Lantern and Superman about their newest addition............

"What's her name?" Green Lantern asked curiously, but it wasn't Batman that answered, it was Melanara.

"Melanara Raya. I'm 14 years old, my power and the knowledge that comes with it is 6, 000 years old. As you can tell I have shoulder length red hair, blue eyes, I use a sword and various powers. My temper matches the color of my hair, when it's dry." she added with a little grimace, picking up a couple wet strands ruefully. Superman smiled gently, then looked at Batman.

"A teenager? Isn't she a little young?" he said, Supergirl, Kara, walked in at that moment.

"I'm 16, isn't that a little young?" she said acidly, Melanara grinned at them. Superman sighed.

"You're ganging up on me."

They looked at each other in surprise. "Are we?"

Green Lantern laughed. "You two are a couple of schemers, do you know that?" he asked, grinning. Superman gave in.

"Fine, you can stay." he said, Melanara smiled.

"Thank you, now if you gentleman will excuse me, I have to get some sleep." she said, bowed and left. Batman looked at Superman.

"We're going to have to do something about that, a Justice League Member shouldn't be bowing to people." he said, Clark shrugged.

"It's her style, if she wants to bow, let her bow. But I don't think it's a submissive gesture, she's too independent for that." he mused, Batman shrugged, got up and excused himself from their little meeting. Green Lantern glanced at Superman, seeing a smile playing on his face.

"You always intended for her to say didn't you?" he asked with a suspicious glint in his eye, Superman grinned at him.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't undo Batman's decision like that. I just wanted him to sweat a little." he said with a sly smile. Green Lantern just shook his head.

"You really need a new nickname, the, uh, 'Man of Tricks' instead of 'Man of Steel'." John said, Clark shrugged again.

"Nah, 'Man of Steel' sounds better." he said smiling at his friend and teammate, John just laughed...........................................................

J'onn looked at the newest member of the Justice League with a little confusion. Melanara was sitting cross-legged, which wasn't all that remarkable. It was the fact that she was doing this, while _floating_, that was the disconcerting part of it all.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked curiously. Melanara looked up, startled, landing with a soft '_thump_' on the couch.

"Ow. Floating, what did it look like?" she snapped, J'onn raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, you just startled me."

"It's all right. How were you doing that?" he asked curiously, sitting down next to Melanara, who went back to reading her book. Melanara looked up in surprise at him.

"Oh, uh, just doing I guess, I do it all the time, I guess I just never really think about it." she shrugged and turned back to her book while J'onn thought about this, he already liked this young woman, he was about to think more on it, when an alarm sounded. Melanara muttered something under her breath. J'onn shot her a faintly disapproving look. Melanara shrugged and flashed both of them to the communications center in the tower. Batman, who was already there, blinked as they appeared. He opened his mouth, but Melanara waved aside what he was about to say. J'onn went over to the console.

"Well, J'onn? What is it?" she asked, he went pale, well as pale as he could, and turned to them.

"The Joker has just escaped from Arkham Asylum and has teamed up Lex Luthor already."

Melanara sighed and looked at Batman. "I suppose you're not going to let me come, right?" she guessed, he shook his head.

"Actually, I rather hoping something would happen. Not this big mind you, just so can demonstrate your powers." he reassured Melanara's snort of disgust, she looked at him, then threw up her hands in disgust.

"I give up trying to figure out people, I just absolutely give up." she muttered so disgustedly that Batman had to laugh, even as J'onn teleported them down....................

Melanara yelled an incantation at the top of her lungs over the roar of the Jokers crane swinging a demolition ball.

"_Pasty white and not too nice, let the Joker have whats coming to him_!!!!" she howled, the Joker got a banana cream pie in the face. Melanara looked up at the stars, irritated.

"That's not what I wanted!!! Try it again." she added the last to herself as she scooped Batman out of the way of Luthor's blast.

"_Let the Jokers worst fear come to light and take over his field of sight_!!!!!!!!!!!" she tried again, there was a scream of fear from the cab of the crane as the Joker saw what he feared most. Now for Luthor, she thought to herself and quickly redid part of Green Lanterns power oath.

"_Let those who fight evils might, take over this fight_!!!!!" she yelled again, suddenly Luthor was weakened and that was all Batman needed to knock him out. Melanara lessened the spell that held the Joker, he was still trembling a little, but he was out cold. Melanara drug him along, muttering to her self.

Batman gave her a startled look when he heard what she was muttering. "That should have worked, he should have knocked out, not given him dessert." she growled, tossing the Joker down next to Luthor and removed the spell completely, he stopped trembling.

"What do you mean 'That should have worked'? It didn't?" he demanded, Melanara gave him a sour look.

"It did work, just not quite the way I hoped, a friend is always telling me 'Say what you mean.' I don't think I ever believed him, until now, that is." she said and went back to muttering to herself.

"I need a vacation. I've been doing to much lately." she grumbled and grabbed hold of the Jokers collar and Luthor's. Melanara was going to carry Joker to Arkham and Luthor to Metropolis City jail. Then meet Batman back at the watchtower. It only took her an hour to do it. She entered the port that J'onn opened for her. Melanara could do what Green Lantern did and place a force field over herself and others if need be and fly into space. Wonder Woman waited for her. Melanara approached the Amazonian hesitantly, she and the Amazon Princess had gotten off on a bad start, she didn't want to end up in a fist fight with the one person that could possibly beat her, however Wonder Woman was smiling at the young mage as she walked over.

"I rarely apologize, even when I know I was wrong. I'm sorry, I assumed you were a bad fighter and a show-off." she said with a smile, Melanara grinned at her.

"That's okay, I'm usually wrong myself and very rarely apologize too. I think, the only time I ever really admitted I was wrong and apologized was to my brother and I don't even remember what we were arguing about. You're lucky, Diana. You don't have any older or younger brothers. They are _such_ a pain!" she grinned wolfishly at her, Diana laughed suddenly.

"I do believe we are going to get along great." she said, draping an arm around the teenagers shoulders.

Melanara grinned up at her again.

Diana looked speculatively at her new friend "Melanara, tell me, do you like to shop? Batman is paying, he's to have quite a bit of cash, just _lying_ around, doing absolutely nothing."

Melanara's grin turned positively vicious.

Diana laughed again and hugged her friend. "Somehow I knew you were going to feel that way." she said................................

Bruce, watching from a monitor, sighed disconsolately. He was going to be broke by the end of the day. But oddly enough, he didn't mind a bit.................................

Please R&R!!!


	2. Egypt, Stonehenge and Gods, Oh My!

This is the second chapter and their getting easier to write, as always, un-betaed.

Disclaimer: I own nothin' 'cept Melanara.

Diana drove to the mall, with a blue sports car. Melanara was laughing as she drove.

"That was a good song!" she insisted, laughing. Diana gave her young friend a stern look.

"That was not, it was crude and disgusting." she said stiffly, Melanara sighed. They had just heard Cledus T. Judd's 'I love Nascar'.

"No, Diana it wasn't. That Mark Martin comment maybe, but not the rest of it."

Diana shook her head, another song was starting. Melanara immediately began singing with it. The Amazon Princess sighed.

"Do you mind me singing?" Melanara asked, interrupting her singing. Diana shook her head again.

"No, go ahead and keep singing. I'm a little down, that's all." she said, Melanara looked at her and turned the radio down.

"About what?" she asked as she studied her friend, today she was wearing a Black skirt and a White T-Shirt. Melanara was wearing faded blue jeans, a black T-Shirt, her shoulder length hair was held back with a stretchable brown headband. She also wore a Topaz/Diamond pendant with a gold chain, that her Grandfather had given her.

"What else? The world and most of all, Themyscira."

Melanara looked at her, then smiled gently. "Thats not the entire truth, is it?"

Diana pulled into the Mall parking lot and parked, they had come early to avoid the rush. She turned and looked at Melanara.

"How much do you know?" she asked suspiciously.

Melanara spread her hands expansively. "Enough." she said simply and reached over the undo her seat belt, Diana caught her wrist, her eyes flashed.

"You're not leaving this car, until you tell me how much you know." she said quietly, Melanara looked into her eyes, unafraid.

"Fine, Diana. I know the Core Leagues secret Identities. Your's, Green Lantern's, Superman's, Batman's and Flash's." she said, Diana hissed between her teeth.

"How did you find out?" she snarled quietly, Melanara pulled her wrist from Diana's grip.

"It's not hard, if you do a little digging. First Bruce Wayne, donates quite a bit of money to the League to help create a new watchtower and javelin fleet. Diana, Princess from Paradise Island and Bruce Wayne are seen dancing in England. And seeing the way you and Batman act around each other, that little revelation wasn't much of a revelation, if you ask me. Clark Kent always, always, disappears just before Superman shows up. Is it just me or the people of this planet, except for those on Themyscira of course, deaf, dumb and blind? Green Lantern was a little harder, but I'm a resourceful little bugger. I just had to cross-reference Flash and Wally West. I'm pretty sure, that's the way Batman found out."

Diana sighed. "Will you talk?" Melanara gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"No, I won't. Just tell the rest of the Core, I'd rather not get thrown out an Airlock." she assured the superheroine, Diana nodded, satisfied.

"Good, I hear there's a sale at Sears." she smiled, Melanara threw back her head and laughed....................................

They walked around the mall for hours, hitting just about every store. It was good thing they both had heightened strength, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to carry everything. They were at the south end of the mall when Melanara spotted something she had missed before, a book store, Barnes&Noble. She grabbed Diana's hand and tugged her toward the entrance, Diana, laughing, let her drag her into the store.

"What are we doing in here?" she asked curiously, Melanara cast her a grin.

"Shopping." she chuckled, Diana sighed and shook her head, then looked around speculatively.

"Where to first?" she asked, Melanara grinned.

"Science Fiction." she said and moved towards the back of the store, Diana followed.

"What are we looking for?" she asked, looking at all the titles.

"Valdemar, Dragonlance, Dragonriders of Pern and anything new." she replied, absently, looking at a book. Diana smiled slightly at her young friend and started looking at the titles..............................

Back at the Watchtower

Melanara hefted the bags onto the bed with a grunt.

"Barnes & Noble is bad for my finances." she muttered under her breath. Batman was leaning against the door way.

"Why's that?" he asked softly, Melanara jumped and laid a hand over her heart.

"You startled me, the reason its bad is because there are so many books I want and I can only afford so many." she said, turning back to her bags. She picked up a book, looked at it and smiled.

"Diana said that you knew our secret identities, will you talk?"

"No, Bruce. I won't."

"Why? How?"

"Why I won't talk and how I found out?"

"Yes."

"Why, is because we all need our little secrets. How........ Ask Diana she can tell you, I'm kinda tired and don't really want to talk about."

"But I want you too."

"And people in hell want ice water." she snapped, whirling around to glare at him. He just quietly raised an eyebrow. Melanara rubbed her eyes and plunked down on her bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed, that's all."

Batman moved aside the bags, surprised a little at the weight, and sat down next to the teenager. After dealing with Dick Grayson, he was pretty sure he could deal with Melanara.

"About?" he prompted.

"You don't give up, do you?" she demanded, he nodded.

"Never."

"I'm a very busy person, not just with the League. With my power comes a lot of responsibilities. Dealing with the mages, other magic-type ambassadors, mortal foreign ambassadors. I just don't have as much energy as I should." she muttered, resting her head in her hands. He put a comforting hand on her back.

"Take a vacation, then."

"No, I can't. I just more sleep and less meetings." she smiled and stood up. Batman stood up with her.

"Tell you what. Zatanna, Etrigan and Dr. Fate, our Wizard Corp., are having meetings and they need a place where magic is part of the daily life. Where's your headquarters? They can meet there and with other magic-type ambassadors all in one."

Melanara considered it a minute. "Hmm, that doesn't sound like a half bad idea. My HQ is the Mages Academy. A bit over-zealous, but what can you say?" she shrugged, then nodded after a bit of consideration.

"Good idea, any idea where they are now?" she asked, he shook his head. Melanara sighed.

"I'll have to find them myself, then." she muttered, she closed and raised her face, she smiled.

"Found 'em. Excuse me." she said, bowed and vanished.

Batman shook his head. "We really need to do something about that." he muttered sourly...................

Melanara appeared outside the door of the room that they were in and knocked, Zatanna's voice came through.

"Come in." she said, Melanara gently pushed the door open. Dr. Fate, Zatanna and Etrigan sat at a regular table, looking worried.

"Hello, I'm Melanara. What's wrong?" she asked tentatively, Etrigan glared at her, to her credit, she looked coolly back.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." he replied shortly, Dr. Fate saw the girls discomfort and pulled a chair over.

"Please sit down." he offered, Melanara smiled gratefully and sat down in the offered chair. Zatanna looked at her speculatively.

"What's your full name?"

"Melanara Raya."

"I thought so. I saw youat the last council meeting of the mages. You looked like you were falling asleep."

"I was, you'd be surprised how long-winded a Mage can be."

Etrigan laughed, an ugly sound. "I've heard one of your kind give a speech for a century." Melanara glared coolly at him.

"And I've vanquished 30, 000 of your kind." she said without changing expression, he winced. Zatanna laughed.

"The last person who made him wince was Wonder Woman. I like you, Melanara." she laughed, Melanara grinned. Fate smiled tolerantly behind his mask.

"What were you all worried about when I came in?" she asked, Zatanna suddenly sobered.

"Ra's Al Ghul, one of Batman's enemies has resurfaced," Dr. Fate said. "And we can't find him."

"Have you tried Egypt?" Etrigan nodded, finally quieted by Melanara saying she'd vanquished 30, 000 demons. Melanara nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmm, try mind search?" she asked, they all nodded.

"I even tried a locator spell!" Zatanna exclaimed, Melanara nodded with a perplexed look on her face.

"Did you try scrying?" she asked, they all shook their heads.

"Didn't think so." she murmured, then pulled out a world map, from her pocket, and a scrying crystal.

"How did you.........." Etrigan asked, Melanara smiled mysteriously. Then frowned.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have something of his would you?" she asked, they shook their heads again, a voice spoke up from the door.

"I do." Melanara turned and looked, it was Batman, in his hand he held a piece of green cloth.

"Thanks, Batman." she said, he placed the object in he hand, she wrapped it around the crystal, with a little trouble.

"Anytime." he watched, mystified, as she swung the crystal around in a circle over the world map. It came down on England.

"England. England, what could he want in England?" she muttered. She suddenly smacked herself in the forehead.

"Stonehenge!" she exclaimed, Etrigan looked at her in irritation.

"Care to explain?" he demanded, Melanara looked at him grimly, an odd emotion for her.

"He's after Stonehenge. The druids told me there was something special about it, I just didn't know until now!" she exclaimed in irritation. He blinked, then growled.

"The girls right. If he gets the power of Stonehenge................." Etrigan spread his hands, Melanara nodded in agreement. Zatanna and Dr. Fate stood up with Etrigan and Melanara following suit. Melanara turned to Batman.

"Assemble the CoreLeague, we need to stop Ra's Al Ghul from getting Stonehenge."

Batman nodded and pressed the emergency Klaxon, then the intercom. "Attention all core League members on Board, meet in the Main tower room. We've got trouble." Melanara turned and addressed the others.

"If he gets Stonehenge, then the Magic and Mortal world is in trouble. More than trouble, doomed. I'll go talk with Hippolyta about Hera's help. Then I need to make a stop in Egypt to ask Ra's help." she said, Fate, Zatanna and Etrigan blinked.

"Gods aren't real, it's impossible." Etrigan said flatly, Melanara started to shimmer, then grinned.

"Very little is impossible, My Lord Demon." she laughed and vanished................................

Themyscira

Melanara popped into the royal throne on Paradise Island, Queen Hippolyta was currently listening to a proposal to allow Princess Diana back on the Island at regularly scheduled visit's, before Hippolyta could respond, Melanara spoke up.

"Don't allow it, Hippolyta. I know how you much you want to see Diana, but if she comes that's the end of her and the Bat. If you want to see her so much, go up to the tower and see her there. Her relationship between her and Batman is too important to her and him, and also to the Fates. I usually try not to cross them." she said, Hippolyta rose from her throne, but a courtier spoke before she could.

"How dare an Outsider claim to speak to the Queen like that!" Melanara fixed the courtier with an icy look.

"Shut up. You were going to say, Hippolyta?" Melanara asked politely. The Queen smiled.

"You're right, the proposal is denied. What brings you here?" Hippolyta asked, Melanara looked around, then nodded.

"We can talk here. Your still one of Hera's favored, right?"

Hippolyta nodded.

"Good, I need you to contact her and asked for her blessing and support on the Justice League. Ra's Al Ghul, Batman's enemy has resurfaced, he is a sorcerer and intends to drain Stonehenge of it's power. If he gets that, the world is doomed, including Themyscira." she stemming the courtier that scorned her by including Themyscira. Hippolyta nodded, then smiled.

"How is my daughter?" she asked, Melanara smiled.

"Very happy, but a little vexed with Batman. He can be particularly dense when he puts that tiny, little mind of his to it." she said, Hippolyta laughed.

"That he can, can me or my people do anything else to help you?" she asked, Melanara shook her head.

"No, thank you, Hippolyta. I need to go. Good-bye, My Queen." she said, bowing respectfully. Hippolyta smiled again.

"Well, apparently you have your answer to your proposal. I have a way of keeping an eye on my daughter." she said, the presenter nodded, bowed and left........................

Egypt

Melanara sat on a sand-dune waiting for a response from either Ra or Isis. Ra was her childhood God and Isis is her, and will be in adulthood, teenage Goddess. Let me explain, Melanara was American, but she also believed in the Egyptian gods and considered them part of her sketchy religion. Since becoming a mage, she had, on several occasions, met her gods, or Goddess in particular. Melanara didn't have to wait long, for only a minute or so later in response to her prayer, her Goddess, Isis, appeared in front of her, wearing a white robe and sandals. Her hair was black and her eyes were the color of the sky, which was fitting seeing as she was Goddess of the Sky. Her hair was held back by a gold headband.

Melanara stood and bowed to her Goddess. "My lady, I ask a favor from you, if I may."

The Goddess smiled. "Of course my daughter. Ask what you will."

Melanara straightened and looked her Goddess straight in the eye. "I would like your and Ra's blessing on the Justice League."

Isis frowned. "I am certain that Ra and I would freely give our blessing to a daughter of Egypt and her friends. But why do you need it?" she asked confused. Melanara smiled.

"Ra's Al Ghul, a friends enemy, has reappeared, my Goddess, and he wishes to drain a powerful, mystical place of it's power so that he may have immortality, live forever and spread his evil across the world, including my dearly loved Egypt." she said, rather dramatically. Fortunately, Gods, Isis in particular, had a flair for dramatics and enjoyed a good melo-drama.Isis watched Soap Opera's often.

Isis nodded, pleased. "All right, my daughter. Of course, you have my and Ra's blessing." the Goddess said, Melanara bowed and when she looked up, the Goddess was gone.

Melanara whistled in amazement. "Batman's got nothin' on her." she muttered, just before she popped out too......................................

Stonehenge

Ra's Al Ghul stood and simply looked at Stonehenge. It was magnificent. He turned to his daughter, Talia and smiled.

"This, my child, is what will give me immortality." he said, a cold, female voice spoke from one of the shadows of the stones.

"I think not, Demon." said the voice, a young girl about 14 and deadly serious expression on her face.

"And who will stop me? Batman was the only who could stop me." he said, the girl smiled, like a vampire.

"And guess who I brought along with me? And the Core League, of course." she added, Batman smiled nastily. Talia smiled seductively at him.

"Hello, Batman." she purred, Wonder Woman stepped next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder possessively. Talia's eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously. Melanara spoke silently in Diana's mind.

Becareful, Diana. She has a thing for Batman and Bruce Wayne. You may be in for one hell of a fight. She deadly with those guns, I know. My right shoulder's still aching. she said, Diana nodded imperceptibly.

"Hello, Talia. Still haven't met your father's expectations?" she asked mockingly, the barely concealed insult hit Talia to the core, Melanara smirked in a smug satisfaction.

"Ah, apparently not. Well, there's always tomorrow. Or maybe not for you, if your father decides not too include into whatever spell he has. Speaking of which, old boy, what spell do you have? A very complicated one, I'd imagine, if I know you. You really should try shorter ones, then maybe you wouldn't be a decrepit old man that has to have a diaper." that was the final straw. Ra's Al Ghul cast a spell and sent is hurtling in Melanara's general direction. She tsked at him as she brushed aside the spell with a wave of her hand.

"Is that really the best you can do? If it is, you may already need a diaper." she said, Ra's growled, apparently this little whelp didn't know who she was dealing with. He smiled viciously, well he would teach her, just who she was insulting. A diaper! Of all things! I suppose he didn't know that he was walking straight into her hands.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." he snarled, Melanara smiled a chilling smile, as cold as a Montana winter.

"How clichéd. I had really hoped you could do better, diaper boy."

At that point, Ra's lost his temper, a rare thing for him, but possible all the same. His bodyguard started forward, but Ra's stopped him with a look. He steadied himself then started speaking low and in a rhythm that was distinct for casting spells. Melanara laughed and blew the words out of his mind like a hurricane force wind, he frowned, concentration broken. After a moment, summoned the words again and began speaking them again. Melanara smiled patronizingly. Then shook a finger at him when he tried to fight her mental wind.

"Ah, ah, ah. Bad boy." she snarled the last part, he groaned and crumbled to the ground unconscious, Talia checked her father's vitals and snarled at Melanara, she charged, but Wonder Woman stopped her with a punch to the jaw. Ubu figured, and this was major thinking for him, that with his master unconscious, all commands he had given him were null. Mistress Talia too. He shrugged and charged the infidel.

"Die, infidel, die!!!" he roared, Batman grit his teeth.

"Don't call me that!!!" He growled and dispatched Ubu with a spinning kick. No one else was with him, the reason Melanara wanted the Core League there was because she needed them for something very special.

"Okay, You know that I have some very special connections, but you guys don't know how special. I do hope you're all ready to meet two gods." she said, they all looked at each other. Even Flash was silent. Melanara began singing, no words, only vocalizing. A glow surrounded the young mage as she called on her gods. A tall man with hair as golden as the sun and a shorter woman with hair black as night.

"These are my gods. Ra, the Egyptian sun God and Isis, the Egyptian Goddess of the Sky. My lord, my lady, this the Core League. Friends of mine." she said, the God and Goddess nodded and smiled at them all. Ra turned to Ra's, Ubu and Talia and frowned.

"My lord?" Melanara asked, he turned to her with an absent look.

"He looks familiar, but I can't place him." he muttered, Melanara replied promptly.

"Ra's Al Ghul, my lord. An immortal son of Egypt. He is a disgrace, my lord. He seek's eternal to dominate the world, he is very dangerous, he dabbles in black magic." Ra scrutinized the unconscious sorcerer. He nodded suddenly.

"He, his daughter and this other man, shall come with us to our paradise," Ra smiled a cold smile, not filled with the warmth of the sun. "But for them, it will not be paradise. It will be a prison. A very well furnished and luxurious prison, but a prison none the less." he said, Melanara smiled, echoing her Gods smile.

"As my god commands." she said with a bow. He grinned boyishly.

"You have served us well, my child. You and your friends here, nay all the Justice League, shall have our blessing and support, need you only ask and we will help you and your friends." he said graciously, Melanara nodded and backed away. Ra called Isis over, from where she was talking with Diana.

"Come, my Daughter. We need to leave this place and set up a suitable prison." he said with a deadly smile. Isis nodded and took her father's hand. She smiled and laid a hand of benediction on Melanara's head.

"I am pleased with you, my Priestess. Be well." she said and they vanished. Melanara grinned and whirled around.

"Apparently, I just got a promotion." she said, grinning widely.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked, Melanara smiled at him.

"Before, I was just a Acolyte, now I'm a Priestess, cool." she nodded happily. Diana gave her a perplexed look and a speculative to Batman, from which he flinched.

Melanara looked at the Amazon Princess. "Yes, Diana?" Wonder Woman looked at her.

"I was just wondering, you're American, so how can you worship an Egyptian Goddess?" she asked, Melanara threw back her head and laughed.

"I wondered who would ask," she grinned. "I'm originally Egyptian, my family moved to Michigan a year or so after I was born. But I raised worshiping Ra and switched to the worship of Isis when I turned 13, so it wasn't that long ago." Batman just shook his head.

"Well, lets get back to the Watchtower. There maybe another crisis." he said and headed toward the Javelin, but not before he heard Melanara mutter.

"Isn't there always." she mumbled, before following..........................

TBC


	3. The Argument, Part 1

Okay, ladies and gents. This is the Third Chapter, I'm trying my hand at a two-Parter so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any portion of the League. But I do own the mages academy, council, Trevon, Melanara, Alexa and Thomas. Oh, and the lesser council. I should be making millions instead of zip, zilch, nada. Enjoy!

"This is the Mages Academy?" Jason Blood asked, doubtfully. Melanara sighed. Three times he had asked that since arriving.

"For the fourth and final time, YES! This is Mages Academy and if you ask one more time, they'll find you hanging by your thumbs above a chasm." she snarled. In fit of childishness, Jason stuck his tongue out at her. The castle looming in front of them was something out the medieval ages. Of course the illusion would have been more complete if there wasn't an indoor riding arena that was lit with florescent lights. There were other modern touches around the castle and in the walls that surrounded it. With a single tower that was high enough to see the grounds, the castle was impressive. A banner fluttered and snapped in the wind, an image of a Blue dragon flew through a starry sky. Sunshine blanketed the large courtyard, practice arena and the stables where the horses were kept. Outside the wall protecting the castle, acres upon acres were horse and cattle pasture. At least four square acres were devoted to pasture. At least six more pastures held sheep. A massive, yet well built coop with a topped pen kept the chickens in and the chickenhawks and vultures out. The castle was at least 12 stories high. Image upon image were displayed here. Most were of previous Heads of the council and their councils. Four or five were of Melanara and her council. Blue tapestry and banners were fluttering as well. A tall steel gate, deceptively decorated with iron leaves and roses. From the dents in the steel it had withstood several charges from battering rams. Guards paced the parapets, though from the amused look on Melanara's face when she looked at them, it was just for show.

"Will they challenge our entrance?" Fate asked curiously, shifting slightly in his saddle. Melanara had them land in a spot some ten miles from the actual castle, then had them ride horses to get there. Melanara had also provided Zatanna with jeans so she wouldn't hurt her legs on the western saddle. Etrigan had just switched to Jason Blood and had excepted the offer of jeans, black though. This particular development had amused Melanara to no end. Fate had declined the offer of jeans, saying his costume would do quite well thank you and that he didn't like riding western, so with a muttered word, Melanara changed the tack on the startled, but calm horse to English.

"Nah, they know anyone with me is okay. Hai! The Head of the council returns!" she called to the gate guards, the older man grinned.

"Who rides with the impudent youngling calling herself the Head?" he called back, teasing plain in his tone. Melanara laughed.

"Three members of the Justice League. Dr. Fate, Etrigan the Demon in human form and the Sorceress Zatanna." she called back. She turned to look at Jason.

"Sorry, but if you want a Secret Identity..." she shrugged, Jason nodded, he was a little pale. Slowly the stricken look on his face left him. Zatanna patted his shoulder comfortingly.

The steel gates stood wide, though ready to close at a moments notice. A large army could march through, four columns at breast with each other. So four riders on horseback fit through with no problems. Trevon came out and met them. Trevon Mirandi stood at about Batman's height, which was tall. His silver hair was usually shoulder length, but was pulled back in a pony-tail at the moment. He wore an outfit that was the polar opposite of Melanara. His was a suit of black. Well, it wasn't a suit per say, it was a black blazer, a black long sleeve shirt and black pants with black loafers. All in all, he looked like he should be the devil instead of Melanara's second. His easy smile however added the effect of normality to his features. Melanara dismounted and handed the reins to a waiting groom. The other three handed the reins of there mounts to the grooms. Zatanna was about to magic away the jeans, when Melanara shook her head.

"Keep 'em, it gets cold around here. You'll need them, besides, they look good with your outfit." she said with a smile, Zatanna nodded. Jason looked at around.

"Pleasant. May I resume my other form?" he asked cautiously, not sure how she would take the request. Melanara nodded.

"No problem, go ahead."

"_Gone, gone the form of man, Summon now the demon Etrigan_." he chanted, after stepping away from the others. The magic of the spell swirled around him, gone was the form of Jason Blood, it was replaced with the much shorter and much stockier Etrigan.

"That's better. It feels good to be back." he said, flashing a toothy grin, filled with fangs. Melanara quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Okay, now what brings the wizard Corp. of the Justice League here?" Trevon asked, Fate glanced at Melanara, who nodded.

"Melanara said we could use this as a meeting place."

Trevon's eyebrow rose to his hairline. "Oh, she did, did she?" he said looking down at Melanara, who glared back.

"Yes, I did. Got a problem?"

"No, but can I talk to you? Privately?" he added coldly, Melanara's eyes narrowed dangerously, her temper had never been good, but now it was dangerously short. Shorter than normal.

"We can talk here perfectly well, thank you." she snapped, his eyes flickered to Etrigan. Melanara caught the look.

"All right, what in haven is the problem?" she growled, Trevon sighed.

"I don't trust him."

"Who don't you trust?"

"Etrigan."

"Not again, Trevon! He helped defeat Morganna Le Fay and Arthur's bastard son, Mordred! He helped beat them this time as well! Of course he was a lot cuter, but thats besides the point." she added hastily at Etrigan's glowering look. Trevon gave her a grim look.

"See? He's even cowing you!"

"Thats it. He is trustworthy, he has my confidence and if you raise one more objection, you can jolly well step down, Mr. Mirandi. I will not take that from anyone, not even you." her authority was evident, even to the League members. Trevon bowed submissively.

"As my Liege-Lady wishes." he said, no malice, no venom, nothing laced his tone. Melanara's eyes widened.

"I haven't been your Liege-Lady since... Oh, Trevon! I was kidding for haven's sake! Just keep a tight hold on your tongue, huh? Etrigan isn't that bad! Mostly."

"I fear I can't do that, so I must step down, as per your orders."

"Fine, have it your way. Since you're no longer my second, I'm assigning you to act liaison between the Justice League and the mages. You'll start your duties by making peace with Etrigan the demon." Trevon and Etrigan's jaws dropped. Melanara was no fool. By laying down the simple rule and with a little bit of acting, she had manipulated him into doing exactly what she wanted him to do. Growling under his breath and clenching his teeth, Trevon and Etrigan shook hands quickly and released just as quickly. Melanara laughed.

"Thats better. Now, come with me. Fate, Etrigan, Zatanna. I'll show you the place where you'll be working your magic. It's not exactly as spacious as the tower, but its magically tuned to the magics you'll be using. And once you're there, the transporter will be able to bring you here, so you don't have to expend magic, not to mention its simpler." she said as they reached the room Melanara told them about. It was the size of the main level in the watchtower. Even Etrigan was over-awed by it. The stones that made up the room resonated with magic, magical shields vibrated when they entered but didn't react to them abnormally. Melanara caught Zatanna's frown.

"It was designed to accept you, Fate and Etrigan. And me of course." the room was beautifully decorated. There were several over-stuffed chairs that looked comfortable, a large oblong table was pushed up against a far wall. Six chairs were pushed into it too. Thick, black carpet covered the floor, easily cleaned and didn't stain all that much, not to mention it was easy on the exhausted mage, sorcerer or demon to collapse on. Only a large stone circle wasn't covered under the carpet. Melanara explained that as well.

"Thats a place for working fire magic if your so inclined, you can work any other magic there or in the circle as well. The carpet is water and dirt resistant. And any other material you can think up." she said cheerfully. Hundreds of thousands of books lined the walls. Etrigan's eyes widened when he saw some of the titles.

"Some of these books have been either banned or destroyed!" he exclaimed in amazement. Melanara's cheerful expression turned dark.

"I'm not much of one for banning or burning books. My opinion is that anyone who burns books, should be burned themselves. Of course that's just me, so I can't really claim any particular complaint. This is still a free country and there is such a thing as the first amendment and freedom of speech." she growled. Etrigan nodded.

"You're right about that." he agreed, Zatanna's mouth was a speechless 'wow'. Melanara grinned.

"Impressive, isn't it? There's an extra room over here." she said and lead the amazed sorceress over to the wall. She pressed a blue brick, another room opened up. It was bigger than the first and twice and tall. There were a set of stairs that lead to the top. Melanara motioned them to follow. Etrigan hung back a minute.

"I don't suppose I can fly up?" he asked uncertainly, Melanara stopped and looked at him.

"Afraid of heights, are we?"

Etrigan growled, then nodded miserably. Melanara nodded sympathetically. "I'm scared of height's myself, but there's an invisible wall protecting us, we can't fall or slip and fall back down, come on, it's okay." she said, waving him on, he gulped noticeably and climbed after them. He held out a hand and felt the wall and started moving a little more confidently. Melanara smiled encouragingly. He followed the others up. They reached the top. All three gasped at once. The view was breath taking. It showed the mountains that surrounded it, a small lake shimmered and twinkled in the morning sunlight. A field full of Equine yearlings, ran and ate and just had the best time. That was just the east window. The west window looked over the ocean, the north window showed acres and acres of alfalfa swaying under the blue sky. The south window revealed a river and a small stream. The sun gleamed off both, fish jumped in the river and frogs croaked in the slow moving stream.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Melanara said, startling all of them.

"It's spectacular!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm a little jealous actually. This was my first office, back when I was still learning. As soon as I started to take on new responsibilities, I had to have a bigger office."

"Then we cannot take it." Fate said, Zatanna stepped on his foot.

"Oh, yes you can and you will. I don't need it any more. Trevon most certainly doesn't need it. Alexa and Thomas don't need it, if they do need an office, they can use mine. Lady knows, I don't use it enough as is. I'm usually gallivanting around some galaxy or something. You guys can have it. I don't mind, if I want another one, I can magically modify it to look like this."

"So this room and the one next to it are ours?" Etrigan asked, Melanara nodded.

"But there are some restrictions, nothing major, just a couple no-no's and things to ask about, yeah I know, I know. Okay, no zombies, it's impossible to get the smell out, even for us. I don't know if any of you use it or not, more than likely not, but no blood magic. If you absolutely have to use it, let me or some one from the council, preferably Alexa or Thomas, they're here more often than Trevon and I, and they'll have a cleaning crew on stand by, just in case. No resurrecting the dead, I hate when people do that, it's annoying and messy. No summoning demons and please, please, _please_ no messy vanquishes, at least not without telling anyone. Ghost's are perfectly acceptable, but no raising the dead. That's about all." she said, they nodded, it was about what they'd expected.

"Anything else?" Etrigan asked. Melanara shook her head.

"Nope, I gotta get to a meeting, enjoy yourselves and feel free to look around." she said, checking her watch, she raced down the stairs. Trevon met her at the bottom.

"All settled in?" he asked, Melanara nodded, using her magic to change her clothes. She ended up wearing a red business suit with maroon heels, her red hair was bound up in loose bun, her usual necklace was replaced by a choker with a clear crystal hanging from it. Walking into the room, she planted a smile on her face and greeted the people in the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, hello. I am sorry to pull you away from such a beautiful day...

"For the last bloody time, no!" Melanara shouted. The shout reverberated throughout the castle, catching Zatanna's attention. She disappeared and reappeared next to the 14-year-old.

"What's wrong?" Zatanna asked quickly.

"These, I hesitate to apply the term to these imbeciles, but these _people_ want Etrigan gone."

"We cannot tolerate demons in the castle." a woman said haughtily. Melanara's eyes flashed.

"Excuse me, but have you forgotten who owns and runs this place? I do and if you don't like it, get your own castle and leave mine alone. But until you do, what I say goes. All right, how about a comprise? While he's here, Etrigan will be Jason Blood, but when he needs to work magic, he will become Etrigan and no arguments." she snarled. The latter looked taken aback. One man opened his mouth, but Melanara's head swung around like the girl from the exorcist. Lightning crashed on a perfectly sunny day. The man gulped and shut his mouth.

"Much better. Kalik, call Etrigan, would you?" she asked one of the guards, he nodded and closed his eyes. Etrigan appeared, all sooty.

"I don't suppose you can do something about that chimney?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because we tend to need a lit fireplace to work fire magic."

"I'll try. Okay, these imbeciles, don't like the fact that your a demon, I made a comprise, but only if you agree with it. While you're not working magic, you're Jason Blood, when you must, you become Etrigan."

"Fine." Etrigan nodded and switched forms.

"Better?"

"Good. Now-" Melanara was interupted by a call from J'onn.

We need the corps. back up here, immediately.

"You two go ahead, I'll get Fate." she said and disappeared, she reappeared in the work room.

"Fate! Come on, we got a call J'onn, we're needed back up at the Watchtower." Melanara looked around the room, no Fate.

"Fate?" Melanara looked up the stairs, she couldn't see anything. She flew up the stairwell. No Fate. Melanara started swearing, loudly and colorfully, continuing to swear even as she popped out and reappeared in the tower. She stalked down the halls, other superhero's melting from her path. Her hair had come loose during her shouting match with her other councilors. Her hair was streaming out behind her, bouncing as she walked. Her blue eyes were dark with anger and an intense irritation. Melanara reached the other Corps. Members, while giving the term swearing a whole new meaning.

"He's gone." she snarled. J'onn raised an eyebrow.

"Who's gone?" he asked calmly.

"That soon to be human sacrifice formerly known as Dr. Fate. He's going to become the pig they use at a Lulau in Hawaii, apple and all." she snapped. Zatanna giggled.

"That should be interesting, what would Inza say?"

"I would help." Inza said, the irritation in her voice was evident. "That idiot husband of mine disappeared. On my birthday of all days."

"Maybe he went shopping." Etrigan shrugged.

"Dr. Fate _or_ Kent Nelson do not shop. Unless you count buying candles, but thats besides the point." Inza said despairingly.

"He'll turn up. In the meantime..." Etrigan said, looking at J'onn. The animosity that had first been there, was now gone, they had even learned to be friends. To an extent.

"Yes, apparently a valuable diamond was stolen from the Louvre in Paris."

"The Hope Diamond?" Melanara asked hopefully (No pun intended), Melanara was a believer in the curse of the Hope Diamond. J'onn frowned in disapproval, but didn't say anything about it.

"No, but just as valuable."

"Then why were we called in?" Inza asked, though she wasn't an official member of the League, she could stand in for her husband.

"Because the description matches Dr. Fate."

Inza's eyes went wide, while Melanara's narrowed. "When did this happen?"

J'onn checked the information again. "About 10:30 this morning."

"Then it couldn't have been him, he, Etrigan and Zatanna were with me, just entering the school. Does he have a twin, Inza?" Melanara asked her, Inza shook her head numbly.

"No, and the helmet is, literally one of a kind."

"Alternate Reality?" J'onn asked Melanara, she shrugged.

"Possible, I never really explored the possibility. We may need to talk to Batman about this."

"If I can help." he said from the doorway. Melanara jumped.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to catch the 'Pig in the Lulau' comment." Melanara turned red.

"I was irritated. So, is it possible for the Alternate Reality thing?"

"There were the Justice Lords." J'onn said absently, Melanara looked at him, then Batman.

"Huh?"

"They were in an Alternate Reality, Lex Luthor was president-"

"It really was an Alternate Reality." Melanara giggled.

"Superman killed him and the League became the Justice Lords." Batman continued as if Melanara hadn't interrupted.

"Could Fate from there, be here?"

"There are many Realities, that was only one." Fate said from the shadows. Everyone whirled around. He looked awful, his costume was torn and ripped, his cape was gone and his helmet was dented. He started to collapse, but Melanara and Inza caught him.

"Easy, easy. J'onn, he needs Sickbay now." Melanara said, scanning him magically.

"This way." he said quickly and led them down the corridor, thankfully it wasn't far and there weren't many people. Melanara lifted him easily as if he were a rag doll and set him on the table.

"Internal injuries. Broken rib cage, punctured lung and stab wound in the back." she said, hooking up an IV and a bag of blood.

"Can you save him?" Inza asked anxiously.

"If these Powers work." Melanara said and held her hands over Fate, her hands glowed gold. The wounds closed and the material repaired itself. Melanara swayed slightly, she finished quickly and she started to collapse, but J'onn caught and put her on the bed opposite Fate. Melanara was unconcious.

"Ow." was all Fate said before he dropped in unconsciousness as well. Inza sighed in relief.

"At least he's okay."

"What happened to him, I wonder." J'onn muttered. Batman shook his head.

"I wish I knew...

Melanara woke up on a very comfortable bed, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Sick bay. The memories returned in a flood, she sat straight up, ignoring the headache, to see that Fate was still asleep. She sighed in relief and sank back on the pillow. Her head was swimming. An Alternate Reality Fate, stealing a Diamond from the Louvre, this realities Fate appearing, falling forward unconcious. Her using her power to heal him.

J'onn appeared next to her. "You're finally awake I see." he said, gently lifting her forward to put another pillow under the first. She leaned back with a sour look.

"I'm fine you know."

"Then try and stand."

Melanara sat up and swung her legs over the side, she took a minute to set her balance and hopped of the bed, she wobbled, but stood anyway.

"See? Perfectly fine."

J'onn didn't look convinced. "It's too early for you to be walking around."

"You worry too much, J'onn."

"And you don't worry enough, Melanara. You don't take good enough care of yourself."

"I do perfectly well, thank you." she snapped back.

"No, you don't. You don't eat enough, you take better care of your sword and your horse than of yourself."

"Butt out, J'onn. What I do on my time is _my_ business, not yours." Melanara was angry, her voice was rising. Batman, who was walking by, stopped in surprise. Normally, J'onn and Melanara got along great, but now they were arguing like cats and dogs.

"Not when you run yourself ragged, so much so that I'm having doubts that you can do your job."

_Now_ he did it. Melanara's voice dropped to a deadly whisper, her eyes went flat and her tone was dripping venom. "I can do my job, _Martian_. Maybe it's your thinking thats effected. All that empty space between your ears must be deafening to a Telepath. The day I can't do my job is the day they lay me in the ground. Now keep your opinions to yourself." she snarled and stalked out of the room, right past Batman.

J'onn was sitting on the bed next to hers, rubbing his temples when Batman came in.

"What started it?"

"All I said was 'It's too early for you to be walking around.'. She went nuts."

"No, I think it was when you made the comment about her job. But she has been a little pale lately." he said half to himself.

"She's weak, Bruce," he said quietly, incase someone was listening. "She's too thin. Somethings wrong with her and she won't admit it. Not medically, understand. But emotionally."

"So have Diana and Huntress talk to her?"

"Yes, see if she'll talk to them. Or Inza, maybe all three, I don't know."

"Go get some rest yourself. I'll take care of it. Go on." Bruce gave J'onn a gentle push, it was all he needed.

Melanara stalked into the training room. She glanced up at the control center.

"Training program GM Alpha." she said, the man blinked, but did as he was asked. Melanara was soon dodging blasts from the Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor. She took a hit and was flung against the far wall. She slid down the wall and rolled out of the way of a strike by Obelisk with Fist of Fate.

"_Metra menon seren palo merkasa_!" she yelled and Obelisk vanished. The other two god monsters roared in fury over losing their brother. They attacked even more ferociously. Melanara ducked behind a pillar and took a deep breath, calling a spell to mind.

"_Burco ardon cena treson wenasa_!" she roared and Slifer vanished. The Winged Dragon of Ra went into Phoenix mode. Melanara swore and ducked behind another pillar. She thought quickly, she hadn't programmed that in! That was in Omega, when the entire Corps. was together! Not just her! But she hadn't become head of the council without packing some punch.

"_Rena setra inoma percu mena_!" she yelled again. The Dragon just growled. Melanara's eyes widened. She glanced up at the control tower, the technician was gone and a Fate look-alike was in his place! Only his spandex body suit color was green, not blue. 'Oh, hell!' Melanara thought as she scrambled to her feet and beat feet for the other side of the arena, behind the dragon, which couldn't move very fast, thankfully.

"I just bought some time, but not enough." she whispered to herself. She briefly considered calling the rest of the League for help, but they wouldn't know what to do. While swearing like a sailor on shore leave, Melanara launched into the air and into the control room, she smashed the windows. She flew in and reached for the other Fate, but he was out of reach, already gone. Melanara swore and deactivated the program. She stalked out the door of the control tower and dropped down to the main floor. Her fast grown wings flared to catch her descent.

"Dramatic." Green Arrow said behind her. She whirled around, pulling her wings in, resisting the urge to take off again.

"I wasn't trying to be. I needed to get down here fast and I did." she replied and without another word she turned on her heel and walked toward Sick Bay and Fate...

"Good, he's safe." she sighed as she reached the room. Batman and J'onn, who had returned from his room, unable to rest, raised an eyebrow at her wings.

"Long story. Has anyone come in here? Maybe someone you don't recognize?"

"It's a big League." J'onn replied sarcastically.

"This goes far, far beyond our little spat, J'onn. That Alternate Fate just tried to kill me. With my own god damn training program! So excuse me, if I'm more than just a little irritated right now!" she snapped, wings flaring again. J'onn just turned silently away.

"What is all the yelling about?" Fate asked groggily.

"Nothing just a little disagreement, between Melanara and J'onn. How do you feel?" Batman asked

"Like I got hit by an Amtrak Train and run over by a herd of stampeding Elephants," he replied. "What's the disagreement about?"

"J'onn seems to think, I can't do my job."

"I never said that."

"But you thought it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Enough!" Batman yelled, he could see _exactly_ where this was going.

"He is right, you can't do it. You aren't getting enough sleep." Fate added hastily at Melanara's dark look.

"I don't get no respect!" she said, doing her best Rodney Dangerfield impression.

"No, you don't get no sleep." Fate corrected her.

"Interesting look." Flash said behind her, Melanara looked over her shoulder.

"They get me around."

"Huh. Hey the Workout room is trashed, any idea by who?"

Melanara turned bright red. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. My training program has levels at all of the Greek Alphabet. Omega, being the most dangerous. Somehow that, no offense, Fate, but that twerp knew about it and switched it from Alpha to Omega." Flash whistled in amazement.

"Wow. How'd you stop it?"

"Broke into the control tower and shut the program off. Even I don't have enough to power to stop the Winged Dragon of Ra in Phoenix mode."

"How did he know?"

"Beats the hell outta me and no you can't." Melanara added to J'onn's open mouth.

"I wasn't going to say that. But now that you mention it..." he trailed off at her dark look.

"Look, J'onn. We may disagree, but you know what? You need a reality check! I'm perfectly fine the way I am, a bit tired, but isn't everyone at some point? You need to relax, J'onn. I'm perfectly fine." Melanara snarled. J'onn started to stand up, but Batman interceded.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the tower winced and the ones with superhearing cringed. "Since your argument, you two have not been getting along at all. It's time you two put your differences aside and start getting along again. With this Alternate Fate hanging around, we need everyone being able to work together, but we can't if you two are continually arguing!" he snapped angrily. Melanara saluted him sharply (No, not the one finger salute.), J'onn remained silent.

"Fine." Melanara turned and walked out, towards her room. Fate, Batman and J'onn looked at each other.

"I think it's time to call in the cavalry." Batman said...

Wonder Woman, Huntress, Zatanna and Inza looked at each other, took a unanimous deep breath and Huntress opened the door, going first into the room she shared with Melanara. Diana immediately had to reach in and pull Huntress back out, just missing a flying hand-mirror.

"Okay, maybe not." Huntress turned to leave, but Zatanna and Inza caught her and turned her back around.

"Batman asked us to talk to her and talk to her we will. But we need a plan first." Diana said.

"Okay, I block magic attacks, Huntress and Diana will stop flying objects and Inza will calm her down." Zatanna suggested, everyone agreed.

"Let's go." she said. It worked. Soon they were sitting on Melanara's bed. Diana and Inza were leaning against the foot of the bed. Huntress and Zatanna were laying across the end and Melanara was pressed up against the head of the bed, her wings were gone, removed just before they came to the room.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie." Huntress snapped.

"I'm not lying."

"I was born at night, but it wasn't last night."

Melanara turned red. "It's stupid."

"Nothing concerning you're well being is stupid." Inza said quickly.

"I'm- No, It's idiotic."

"Humor us." Zatanna chimed in.

"I'm scared of failing at everything." she muttered.

"Is that all?" Diana asked, Melanara's head popped up.

"Excuse me? What in hell do you mean 'Is that all?'" she demanded furiously.

"Every warrior suffers from it. It's self-doubt."

"Batman doesn't."

"Batman's a schmuck." Zatanna replied promptly.

"Is it true, Diana?" Huntress asked suddenly.

"Is what true?"

"You and Bruce."

"Bruce who?"

"We all know who Batman really is here, Diana." Inza said, smiling slightly.

"Well...then yes, it is true."

Melanara grinned. "I thought so. You really need to work on your body language. Bruce too."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well, now let's see," Zatanna rolled onto her stomach and raised her hands to tick off the reasons. "The constant mission's together, the looks, the watching, walking so close that you're nearly touching and the tension is almost palable. Even Superman can see it. And when it comes to love he's slower than molasses in January. John and Shayera were harder to guess!" she laughed, just barely missing a pillow.

"Don't compare me to that traitor!" Diana snarled. Melanara laughed.

"Whoa, down Princess! Hey, we've all been snookered from time to time."

"'Snookered'?" Inza asked with a giggle.

"It's something I came up with a while ago."

Diana was about to reply when the alarm went off.

"Just another day in paradise." Melanara laughed as they left the room. Diana, Huntress, Zatanna and Melanara ran for the hanger, while Inza went to Sick Bay...

Melanara ducked a strike by Bane and came up with hit to the stomach, he caught her in an upswing, she crashed into Diana who was fighting Harley Quinn.

"Ouch, sorry, Princess. Bane's stronger than he looks." Melanara apologized as she helped the Amazon up.

"No problem. Wanna switch?"

"Nah, I can take big ugly. Can you handle Barbie over here?" Melanara asked, blocking a bomb from Harley.

"Yeah." Diana replied, tackling the clown.

"See ya on the flip side!" Melanara called cheerfully and attacked Bane. The enhanced man went down easily, so it seemed, Melanara was about to deliver the finishing blow, when a right hook sent her crashing into a far building. Everyone, bad guys included, watched in horror as the 30 story building came down on the young mage. She was covered in wreckage, from head to toe.

"No..." Diana whispered as the dust settled...

To Be Continued...


	4. Argument, Part II

Melanara stirred, she just on the edge of consciousness. She couldn't move. 'I can't move! Help me! J'onn! Help me. I-I'm Claustrophobic. J'onn! Somebody!' she screamed in her mind, unable to move.

Easy, Melanara, easy. They are on their way. Diana, Huntress and Zatanna are on their way now, their digging you out, relax. J'onn replied calmly.

Relax? I can't move, for cryin' out loud! How can I relax? she was trapped and he was telling her to relax?

They'll be there soon, calm down.

"Melanara? Where are you? Answer us if you can!" It was Diana!

Melanara forced her mouth open, spiting out dirt and rocks. As soon as she could talk, she let 'em know exactly where she was, swearing in all the languages she knew. The light flickered in her dark little space. Melanara's eyes stung, but she couldn't adjust her sight on command for nothing. She was relieved beyond belief when they finally pulled her out.

"What the hell took you so long?" she demanded before passing out and slipping back into the welcome darkness...

Melanara moaned, she could feel the beginnings of a headache as she drifted back to consciousness. The light hit her eyelids, on reflex, she rolled onto her stomach and buried her head under the pillow, to block out the un-welcome light. She heard a deep throated chuckle and felt someone try tug the pillow out of her death grip.

"Come on, let it go." the voice said, apparently, he didn't know her well enough to know that she did the exact opposite of what she was told. Her grip tightened and the voice sighed.

"All right, but you'll miss breakfast." he said as her stomach rumbled.

"Breakfast?" Melanara asked, her mouth feeling dry.

"Yep, Bacon, Eggs"

"Farm fresh or store bought?"

"Farm fresh of course, Pancakes, orange juice."

"You don't eat pancakes and orange juice, it's just not done."

"Okay, milk then."

"Better."

"Are going to come out and eat or are you gonna eat under the pillow?"

"Can I eat under pillow?"

"No."

"Fine." Melanara felt her long sleeve shirt tighten as she twisted onto her back. She glanced at the person who owned the deep voice. Superman. With a wince and hiss of breath she sat up.

"Wait a minute, I'm wearing bandages around my ribs..." her voice trailed as she turned red, Superman spoke quickly.

"Huntress put them on, on the way here."

Melanara's blush faded. "Okay, now is that breakfast you mentioned coming to me or do I have to hobble to the cafeteria to get it?"

"It would serve you right, if we made you hobble to get it. Why didn't you ask for help with Bane?" Batman demanded, carrying said breakfast.

"Do I get a side dish of lecture with this or just this?" Melanara asked sarcastically.

"You never answered the question."

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"I try. Spill it or you don't get it."

"That's cruel and unusual punishment and it's against the Geneva Convention."

"One: I never read the Geneva Convention, Two: You aren't a prisoner, you can get up and hobble to the Cafeteria on your own, Three: You get your Breakfast, when I get my answers."

"Sadist."

"I've been called worse."

"Oh all right. I figured I could handle him. Diana offered to switch, but I said no. Can I have my breakfast now or are you gonna starve me?"

"Here." Batman set the tray, after grabbing a piece of Bacon for himself. Superman followed suit.

"How long have I been out?" Melanara asked after eating a little.

"About a day or so."

"Not too long, thank Isis. Any more appearances of our extra Fate?"

"Not since he tried to kill you."

"Well, at least he's hiding, for the moment."

"My, aren't we bleak this morning?" the League Fate asked.

"You would be too, if you had a headache the size of Texas."

"Poor baby." Diana grinned from behind Fate.

"Ha ha."

"Are you always this cheerful in the morning? Or is it just today?" Fate asked, sitting on a bed next to Superman, Diana sat next to Batman.

"I'm surrounded by people who only _think_ they're funny!" she said dramatically, tossing her hands into the air. Superman laughed.

"That's what we get when do our own thinking." J'onn walked in.

"I hate to break up the meeting, but Melanara needs her rest." J'onn said firmly as he removed the tray.

"Okay, see you later, Melanara." Diana called as she followed the others out. Melanara yawned, stretched, snuggled under the covers and fell asleep instantly. J'onn sighed and watched her in envy.

"I wish I could sleep that well." he muttered and put the tray on the table at the other end of the room...

Two days later

"Melanara, you need more rest."

"No, I need to walk around and get some exercise. Not lay around all the time. You didn't make Green Arrow get this much rest."

"He didn't have a 30 story building fall on him!"

"Details, details!"

Batman growled under his breath. The junior members looked at him in panic to see if he was looking at them, they sighed in relief when they saw he wasn't. Batman walked towards Sick Bay, muttering about things he would love to do to Melanara and J'onn. They were still arguing, it had been four days since their argument and they _still_ weren't getting along. When he entered, he made sure that the doors were closed.

"What seems to be the problem?" he demanded in a voice that made even the Joker tremble.

"Same old, same old. He doesn't want me up and around and I want exercise!"

"You aren't ready, you're ribs"

"Are perfectly fine!" Melanara interupted. Batman had enough. When he thought he had solved the problem, it just kept going. His temper, which was always perfectly controlled, snapped.

"All right! That is enough! Four days, four days, you two have been arguing, constantly at each others throats, stop it! My patience, which has always been thin, is near to snapping! I am losing my temper which rarely, _rarely_ happens, is happening! I am sick and tired of the dirty looks, sniping, bickering and the fights! Even Superman is nearing the end of his rope! Now what in hell started this? The real reason, damnit! Not some excuse!" he said warningly. A dead cold Batman was scary, but Batman losing it, was terrifying.

"It's stupid." Melanara said hopefully. Dead stare.

"Try me."

"I don't know the reason, exactly. The argument, justsorta happened."

_That_ floored the Batman. His jaw dropped, for once in all the time he was in the League, the Batman lost face. He was simply stunned. Melanara reached over and gently closed his mouth.

"You mean to tell me, that this argument, this fight, that wrecked your friendship, was over nothing? That you two were just pissed off at each other, for no apparent reason, and started arguing?"

"Not exactly, you see, Melanara hadn't been getting enough sleep, so she was getting reckless, so I had to draw that particular fact out so she could see it. The fight was a side effect."

Batman closed his eyes, when he opened them, reason had reasserted itself. Mostly.

"Get Diana in here." A few minutes later the Amazon Princess appeared. She walked in, looking perplexed.

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Would you like to go to dinner?" he asked suddenly. Looking startled, but pleased, Diana quickly agreed.

"I thought maybe the Iceberg Lounge. It's run by the Penguin, but I'm sure he won't mind Bruce Wayne and his date." he said with a cheerful smile. The look he turned on Melanara and J'onn however, was less than cheerful.

"I fully expect to hear that you two have made up, I don't care if you can barely stand each other, just stop arguing. If I come back and you haven't. I will come after both of you, and it won't be just Melanara that needs medical attention." he said and walked out with Diana on his arm, not particularly caring at the moment who saw them and who didn't.

Melanara and J'onn looked at each other and grinned. "It worked." Melanara said.

"I didn't think it would."

"You'd be surprised what you can do to someone's temper. Now what about Shayera and John?" Melanara asked as she and J'onn strolled out of Sick Bay...

Alternate Fate swore under his breath, he was waiting for his master, who was never on time. Yes, he has a master. Perhaps the most idiotic Master, but he had brought him over from the other dimension.

"Ah, hello, Kent." came the ultra-annoying voice of his master. Alternate Fate grit his teeth, but turned. Mr. Freeze stepped out of the shadows.

"Here." Kent said shortly and handed him the diamond. Freeze took the valuable gem, inspected it, nodded happily.

"Very good. Do you know the Gotham Museum?"

"Of course."

"Get me the Rosetta Stone."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it. Did you kill the mage?"

"Melanara? No, I didn't. She came after me in the control tower, I had no choice but to run."

"This could be a problem. But she's still in the way, then we'll just have to kill her some other way."

"I don't like to kill."

"But you want to be able to go back to your wife, Inza?"

"Yes."

"Then do as I say and you will be able to. Kill the head of the Council of Mages. No matter the cost."

"No matter the cost." Fate repeated sourly to himself after his employer left. He looked at the stars. "I'll be home soon, Bright Eyes." he whispered and vanished...

Melanara, Zatanna, Huntress, Inza, Diana and a few other female members of the League were camped out in Melanara and Huntress' room. Their little circle of friendship had expanded quite a bit. Supergirl, Fire, Ice, Vixen, Dr. Light, Gypsy, Black Canary and Shayera were there as well. 'We may have to commandeer that spot that looks out all the time. It has doors that close and lock, it's private and it's bigger than here.' Melanara thought with a grin as Kara threw a pillow at Huntress who retaliated with a blanket. It was cramped in the room but it was a comfortable cramped.

"How can you two sleep in here? It's so cramped!" Shayera asked, pelting Melanara with popcorn. Melanara threw a handful of corn chips at her.

"Only when there's more than four!" Huntress exclaimed as Kara tackled her. Melanara and Inza dove in to seperate them. When they were separated, Huntress tackled Melanara. Melanara pushed her roomate off with a friendly grin.

"I have an idea," Melanara said amid groans of mock-despair. "It's not that bad! That spot that looks out, I can't remember the name."

"The Observation room?" Diana suggested, Melanara pointed at her.

"That's it!"

"Lucy, from Peanuts!" Dinah yelled, Melanara nodded and laughed.

"Let me check with J'onn," Diana said and hit the inter comm. "J'onn?"

"Yes, Diana?"

"Is the Observation room clear?"

"Not soul in there."

"We're commandeering it. Melanara's getting us there." Diana said, Melanara's jaw dropped open. Huntress reached over and closed it.

"All right, I'll lock the door when you arrive and shut off the camera's."

"Thank you."

"Of course...

J'onn chuckled as he locked the door after them and shut off the camera's.

"What's your real name, Huntress?" Melanara asked suddenly. They had everything set up for their 'party'.

"Helena Bertinelli. I was trained by the Bat himself."

"How did he get the nickname 'Dark Knight'?" Dinah asked Huntress.

"I'm not entirely sure, he never said." she shrugged, laying back on a pile of cushions.

"He got it from the Media." Fire piped up.

"How do you know?" Diana asked curiously.

"I remember watching the news when the anchor came up with the 'Dark Knight'."

"Yeah, I remember too." Ice said with a grin.

"Where was I?" Kara asked.

"Probably still growing up." Melanara said.

"What about you?" Kara retorted.

"I was still growing up as well."

"How old are you?" Light asked Melanara, laying on her stomach.

"15."

"Really? When was your birthday?"

"October 25."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think about it."

"Then you need a party." Zatanna said suddenly, grinning.

"A party?" Melanara asked dubiously.

"Yeah, a party. Just the people here." Vixen said brightly.

"Hold on a minute. Isn't it a little late? I mean it's March."

"Then we'll just have to have to step it up." Gypsy said with a chuckle.

"Oy vey." Melanara muttered as she dropped her head in her hands. Helena patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll make sure they don't go overboard."

"Will you?"

"I'll try at any rate."

"That's helps."

"You don't want a big party?" Inza asked suddenly.

"Not a big party, just something small. Let's not let anyone else in on this, huh? And don't spread the date that I was born on, please? I'm not exactly a big todo type person."

"So, no presents?" Diana asked mischievously. Melanara's head perked up.

"Presents are acceptable."

That set everyone laughing...

Melanara rolled over in bed and groaned. A headache was pounding in her skull. Even though they hadn't drank at the party, she still had a headache.

"Maybe J'onn was right." she muttered as she rubbed her eyes, she stuck her head out and immediately wished she hadn't. The bright lights hit her like a hammer right between the eyes.

"Dim lights." she ordered, the florescent lights dimmed to an acceptable level. When she stuck her head out this time, she only winced lightly, her eyes adjusted after a minute.

"Better." she mumbled after she glanced at the clock. She stumbled to the bathroom and took a quick shower and dried off. Wrapping up in a warm, soft robe. Melanara looked in her dresser drawers, then swore.

"I sent everything in there to the dry cleaners, fighting crime every day is not exactly the best way to treat blue jeans. T-Shirts too. So this leaves... Good clothes. And not that many." she said with a grimace. The contents of her closet were bare. After a little rifling she found nothing she really wanted to wear. A few good T-shirts, three long sleeve she had just bought, one pair of jean shorts, a long brown skirt that wasn't exactly suited for her line work, a gold skirt that was more of an art project than clothing, a long sleeve, button up shirt that didn't fit and few miscellaneous items. Then her cloth pants didn't exactly fit the bill either.

"Well, I can't exactly walk around in a bathrobe, for pete's sake." she muttered. Thankfully, underwear was no problem. Just the bigger clothes were the problem.

"And Huntress is taller than I am. Shoot." she muttered. 'Shoot' isn't exactly was she said, but this is a kids fan fic.

"Now wait a minute, my tan pants and my cream shirt. That'll do. At least till I can pay my dry cleaners a visit, which I will do after breakfast." she muttered after her stomach rumbled. Pulling on her clothes, socks and tennis shoes. She had left her boots at the academy. She left the room and walked toward the cafeteria. Batman fell in step next to her.

"Nice outfit."

Melanara wrinkled her nose, then grinned. "I sent my t-shirts and jeans to the dry cleaners, but that building fell on me, so I didn't get the chance to get 'em and I forgot about them."

"Oops."

"Yeah, I'm gonna swing by there after breakfast." she replied as they entered the cafeteria. They got breakfast, Batman paying for it.

"So, how'd the date with Diana go?" Melanara asked mischievously.

"Fine." Batman said blandly.

"Oh, come on. I either get the vague the version from you or the entire thing from Diana, probably with all the embarrassing details to boot." Melanara said with a grin.

"We went to the Lounge, we ate, danced and afterwards we went home."

"Who's home? Your's or Diana's?" Melanara prodded. Batman gave her a flat look to that would have melted ice.

"None of your business." he snapped.

"Have it your way." Melanara said, giving up way too easily. Batman stared at her as she ate her breakfast.

"What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing at all." she said innocently, satisfied for the moment but still wary Batman turned away. Melanara noticed Longshadow walk in, a look of sadness passed over her face when she saw him.

"How much longer has he got?" Melanara asked Batman, tossing her head slightly at Longshadow.

"His cellular structure is stable for now. Why don't you have a look at him when he sees J'onn this morning. Maybe you can help." he suggested mildly, Melanara looked at him for a minute.

"What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously. He shook his head.

"Nothing at all." he said, echoing her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but she let it go.

Later

Melanara, J'onn, Batman and Longshadow were in Med bay, J'onn was running some tests while Melanara was seeing what she could do to help him. She was talking with Longshadow, while Batman and J'onn watched.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" J'onn asked Batman, completely serious. Batman grinned and answered with a rare joke.

"I think so, Brain, but we're are we gonna find rubber pants in our size?" he answered laughing. J'onn sighed and shook his head.

"No," he said as patiently as possible. "Melanara and Longshadow."

"Not in this lifetime." Batman said immediately, J'onn silently raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think Melanara would want to be tied, romantically or not, to someone who's dying?" Batman asked, J'onn silently shook his head.

"Probably not. But it's a nice thought." he said. Batman nodded.

"Yeah, but not likely to happen."

"What's not likely to happen?" Melanara asked.

"You going out with Longshadow." Bruce answered immediately.

"Oh, yeah, not very likely. I'm not particularly interested in dating."

"Why not?" J'onn asked, sitting down to wait for the test results.

"I'm just not interested." she said with a shrug.

"There has to be a reason." Batman said, pulling up a chair for her. Melanara shrugged.

"I just don't feel like it."

"What about love?" J'onn asked curiously.

"It's overrated." she said dismissively. Batman shot J'onn a look.

"How so?" Batman asked.

"It's in every, to some degree, movie, music, book and television show. You see it in every greeting card, they have a holiday for it! Valentines day. That's all fine and dandy for some people, it's sickening to me."

"You don't believe then. What about Fate and Inza? They're in love."

"As I said 'That's all fine and dandy for some people' I'm not some people." Melanara snapped. Batman was about to reply when the tests came back.

"Everything's fine, Longshadow. You can get dressed now." J'onn said after dimming the screen to give him some privacy.

"You're a cynic, you know." J'onn commented to Melanara.

"A cynic is as a cynic does." she said with a grin.

"Why me?" Batman and J'onn asked simultaneously. Melanara laughed.

"I don't know, why you?" she laughed again, holding up her arms against a pelting of paper balls.

"What do the tests say?" Longshadow asked, just missing the pelting.

"Your cellular structure had stabilized exponentially and your cells are regenerating phenomenally." J'onn said calmly.

"He mean's your doing better." Melanara explained to his confused look.

"Oh. Good enough for a date?" he asked, grinning at Melanara.

"I, uh, I," Melanara's face took a faint trapped look, she looked at Batman and J'onn for help, but they just grinned at her. She plastered a smile on her face. "Uh, sure Longshadow. Just let me deal with the Alternate Fate thing." she said, he nodded happily.

"Okay, see you later." he walked. Melanara started muttering to herself and rounded on the others.

"You could have helped." she snarled.

"No, we couldn't have. He really wants that date and you're the one he's interested in." Batman said logically.

"True." J'onn agreed, Melanara snarled at them and stalked out...

"They set me up." Melanara complained bitterly to Huntress as they drove to the dry cleaner.

"I don't see what's so bad about it. Longshadow is cute."

"Yeah, but he's also dying!" Melanara exclaimed, Helena shook her head.

"That doesn't matter. He's sweet, kind, good looking and interested. Trust when I tell you, enjoy it, you'll never find another guy like him."

"Oh, he's one of a kind all right." she muttered under her breath as they pulled in to the Dry cleaners parking lot. They climbed out of the car and walked in, Melanara pulled out the slip he had given her the week before.

"I'm here to pick up my clothes." she handed the slip to the clerk. The woman examined it.

"Okay, name?"

"Melanara Raya."

"Right, here you are." she said handing the clothes over to the teen.

"Thanks, have a good day!" Melanara called as she and Helena walked out.

"I have a question, Melanara." Helena asked as they drove out of the parking lot.

"Shoot."

"If you're all powerful, why don't get a drivers license or something, so you can drive yourself. I don't mind driving you, but you can drive yourself then."

"Because even I'm not above the law. I'm not Steven Segal."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a Steven Segal movie called Above The Law."

"Oh."

"Oh!" Melanara exclaimed suddenly and turned up the radio, Phil Vassar's 'I'll take that as a yes' was on. They sang along, until the song ended.

"Cool." Helena laughed as they walked up to Melanara's apartment.

"Why do you have an apartment here, the academy and the Watchtower?" Helena asked.

"Because each place has different things. The academy is where I'm Melanara Raya, Head of the Council of Mages, the Watchtower I'm Melanara Raya, Superheroine extraordinaire, but here I'm just Melanara Raya, head of nothing and 'She's a superheroine? Nah!' extraordinaire." Melanara giggled as she walked into her room. Helena laughed as well. The apartment was comfortably small while not being cramped. With a kitchen, an extra bedroom that was a library and a living room complete with Cable, Satellite and Broadcast, DVD and VCR and a 25' T.V.

"Interesting." Helena commented as Melanara came back out of her bedroom, looking more cheerful in blue jeans, she kept the long sleeve T-Shirt.

"Isn't it though?" she asked, motioning her hand around the room.

"Actually I was talking about the outfit, but yeah this is interesting too. So, are you gonna go out with him?" Helena asked, sitting on the big, fluffy couch.

"Who?"

"Longshadow!"

"I suppose, I did tell him I would." Melanara sounded bleak at the prospect. Alternate Fate appeared behind her suddenly.

"Allow me to help with the problem!" he growled and pulled her to him and disappeared before Helena could grab her. Swearing, Helena contacted J'onn.

"J'onn, remember Alternate Fate?"

"Of course."

"He took Melanara. I'll be ready to go up to the Tower in a second." she snapped and changed into her costume, swearing again. She contacted J'onn again.

"Bring me up." she snarled and disappeared in a bright light...

Melanara woke up chained down in a lying position, 'I really have to stop ending up like this.' she muttered in her mind.

"Ouch, where am I? And why the hell did you kidnap me?" Melanara snarled, glaring at Fate.

"I need your help."

"With? A human Sacrifice, maybe?"

"No, I need to get back to my own dimension."

"And I can help, how?"

"With your death, he'll send me back."

"Great," Melanara growled sarcastically. "Who'll send you back?"

"Me." Mr. Freeze stepped out of the shadows.

"That's-That's just great." Melanara sighed in disgust. Freeze smiled and left. Fate sighed in disgust.

"I really hate killing."

"Then don't kill me." Melanara said suddenly, an idea springing to mind.

"What? If I don't kill you then I can't go home, haven't you been paying attention?" Fate asked icily. Melanara glared at him.

"Will you shut up and let me finish? Let me out and I'll put a clone in my place, I'll hide. You call Freeze in here, kill the clone, he sends you home- Wait a minute, how did he get you here in he first place?" Melanara asked.

"A spell of some kind, he wouldn't what."

"Oh, anyway, I pop out and get him and he goes to jail for kidnapping."

"But he didn't kidnap you."

"The courts don't need to know that." she said with a grin. (I want it said here and now, I don't advocate lying and certainly not screwing with the justice system. Thank you.)

"I don't know..." Fate said dubiously.

"Look, if that doesn't work, I'll send you home myself. But do you really want this Universe's Fate to take the fall?"

"No."

"Then you have to help me. Only you can." Melanara said persuasively, Fate gave in.

"Fine, but I have to get home, okay? My wife's expecting a baby and I want to be there."

"Really? Congratulations. Now let me out of this these." she snapped, he nodded and undid the manacles. Melanara whipped up a clone that looked sounded and acted like her.

"You know why you were created?" Melanara asked quickly, the clone nodded.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"No prob. Let's just get this over with." The clone said. Fate took a deep breath as Melanara ducked under the table, to hide from Freeze, Fate called to Freeze.

"I'm already. Do you want to watch?" Fate winced as he asked.

"Just a moment." came the reply. Melanara's head popped out.

"If you screw this up, I'm gonna kill you." she snarled, and pulled her head back as Freeze walked in.

"All right, here's a dagger. In the heart, please and make it clean." Freeze handed Alternate Fate the Atheme. With a gulp, Fate took it and stabbed the clone, who yelled in pain and died instantly.

"Very good, unfortunately, I can't send you home."

Fate whirled on him. "What?" he snarled dangerously. He just faintly heard light swearing from under the table.

"Because that wasn't the real Melanara."

"How do you know?" Fate asked.

"Because the good lady didn't put up a fight. I'm guessing she would have fought like a wild cat to keep from dying." Melanara swore even more, with a quick thought, she turned the floor to quicksand, except for where she was, but warned Fate.

Float, quick. she whispered in his mind, he did that and just missed getting sucked in. Melanara let Freeze get to about waist level and turned the floor solid again. She rolled out and stood up.

"You can come down now." she said in an irritated voice. Fate nodded and came down.

"Now, can you please send me home?"

"Sure. You'll go back, in a roundabout sorta way, but you'll get back." she warned, he just nodded and made a circular motion with his hand.

"Come on, come on." he prodded, Melanara stuck her tongue out at him.

" 'A time for everything and to everything it's place, Return now what has been moved through time and space.' " Melanara chanted and Fate disappeared in a shimmer of white lights.

"That takes care of him. Okay, now, let's get the rest of the League here." Melanara said and contacted J'onn.

J'onn?

Melanara? Where are you? he demanded.

I have no idea, lock in on me with the transporter and bring me up and then I'll bring a team to get Freeze.

Don't you mean Fate?

No, Freeze. I'll fill you in later. Just beam me up, Scotty.

Bad joke. she heard and laughed as he transported her up...

"Where the hell have you been?" Huntress demanded, Melanara put her hands on her hips and glared at her.

"I've been busy saving somebodys life, and my own and capturing Mr. Freeze." Melanara snapped back. After a minute, Huntress laughed and hugged her friend.

"We were worried." Diana said with a smile.

"Freeze is stuck in the floor where he held me." Melanara after releasing Huntress from the hug.

"And the Alternate Fate?" the League Fate asked.

"He's back home. Oh, by the way, tell Inza that you two just might be able to have children." Melanara said a grin.

"Why?"

"Because that Fate and his wife are expecting and since that is a Parallel Universe..." Melanara trailed off with a shrug.

"It's possible." Fate said calmly, but you could hear the excited undertone in his voice. Melanara grinned.

"Anyway, why don't you take Huntress, Supergirl and Shayera with to get Freeze." Batman suggested, Melanara nodded.

"Sure. Hey, Supergirl!" Melanara said loudly, knowing the Argoan would be able to hear her. A minute later, Kara appeared.

"Yeah, Melanara?"

"You're going with me to pick up Freeze, can you find Shayera?" she asked, the blonde nodded and took off, a second later, she came back, carring Shayera. Melanara laughed at Shayera's indignant look.

"Yeah? Kara just picked me up and toted me here." she said, straighting her feathers absently.

"Sorry, 'bout that. Appearently you're coming with me to pick Freeze." Melanara said with a shrug.

"All right, when?"

"Er, now?"

"Okay." The four walked to the transporter. Melanara looked up at J'onn.

"Beam us down, Scotty."

"I really wish people would stop that." J'onn sighed and hit the 'Send' button...

"He's not here." Melanara said disbelieveingly, looking at the empty hole in the floor. Kara shook her head in amazement.

"How'd he get out?"

"I don't know. I only know that when I get my hands on that popcicle he's dead meat." Melanara snarled.

"We need to get back to tower anyway. Come on, we can find him later, don't worry." Helena said, consolingly her friend.

"Okay." Melanara said and called to Shayera.

"We need to get going!" she called, a choked reply came back.

"You guys need to see this!" The three trouped into the other room.

"Wha- Oh, my goddess." Melanara whispered. Freeze was lying on the floor, dead.

"Oh, hell." Huntress said.

"That's putting it mildly, Helena." Kara said.

"Now what?" Shayera asked.

"We get him back to the tower and have J'onn and Batman take a look.." Melanara said, lifting the body magically.

"Who would do this?" Kara asked as they waited for J'onn to transport them up, he was busy bringing others up.

"That's a damn good question, Kara. I just wish I had an answer." Melanara replied, frowning...

TBC

Please R&R!


	5. Bad Luck for the Mage

This is another Cliff hanger, I hate reading themn, but I have no trouble writing them, go figure. Okay, Melanara's not really having a good day. So, enjoy!

Melanara sat listening to the others talk about Cadmus. she didn't want to bug Batman or the rest of the Seven, so she bugged the one person who would undoubtedly know more than they would, even though she didn't like him.

"Hey, Vic." Melanara called as she stepped in the Question's quarters, she knew the door would close automatically and keep sound from exiting. Question popped in the room, looking surprised, even through his mask.

"How do you know?" he questioned, no pun intended, confused.

"You and Bats aren't the only detectives in the League, besides I've got more funding than either of you." she grinned and hopped on his desk. He glared at her.

"Get off." he growled, unimpressed, she continued. If the Bat Stare didn't affect her, what could his glare do?

"Either way, you know something about Cadmus, I know you do. I may not be telepathic, but I'm a great judge of character, you strike me as a Burt Gummer type."

" 'Burt Gummer'? Who in hell is Burt Gummer?"

"From the Tremors movies, but that's besides the point."

"How was he described?" Vic asked, curiously.

"The 'Paranoid, Paramilitary, Anti-Social' type. Now, spill. What do you know about Cadmus?"

"They have their sticky fingers in everything."

"Tell me something I don't know, like who runs it, where they live and how I can beat the stuffing out of them." she said, hopping off the desk and looking around.

"It might take a while to explain."

"Try me." she said in a deadpan voice and expression. He preceded to give her a long, detailed and slightly boring explanation. She started laughing as he got to boybands.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me, groups like 'Nsync, Backstreet Boys and the like are products of Cadmus?" Question nodded silently.

"I always knew there was something strange about them. What about Orlando Bloom?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, no ones that perfect, he's freaking creepy."

"It's possible. What about Kenny Cheseny?"

"Do not start on Cheseny! Anyway, keep going." Melanara motioned, he nodded and continued. When he finished, she was trying not to laugh.

"So everything from Madonna to Cloning, is the product of Cadmus?" she asked, looking around, he nodded.

"Okay, um, back to the originally inquiry, curious minds want to know, what do they have against the League?"

"They're afraid we'll go rogue."

"Well, no one ever said they were sane."

"It is a possibility."

"No, no. You don't get it, the League will _not_ go rogue, I will personally see to it." she said vehemently. Question nodded.

"Fine."

"I have a question for ya, Vic. Are you single?" she asked with a grin, thinking of Helena.

"Yeah, why?" he asked suspiciously.

"How would you feel about going out with Huntress?" Melanara asked, he looked surprised again.

"I don't really know, maybe. Why?"

"Oh, just asking." she said and smiled. Melanara walked towards the door and looked back.

"See ya later, Vic." she called, punched the 'Open' button and walked out, it closed behind her as she walked to the room she shared with Helena.

"He said maybe." she said to anxious Heroine.

"Maybe?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, now wait a minute. He really hasn't had a date lately, so you can blame the man?"

"I suppose not."

"How about after my date with Longshadow, I set one up for you and Question to double date with Longshadow and I, if we hit it off?"

"I don't know."

"You like him don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then go for it, girl." she said and answered the beep at the Intercom.

"Melanara."

"It's J'onn, Batman's wants you."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Melanara replied and cut the transmission. "Look, think about what I said, okay? I mean really think about it, all right?" she said and left the room, but not before catching her final remark.

"Yeah, I will." she muttered and sat down...

"Yeah, Bats?" Melanara asked, he nodded towards the screen.

"Have a look," she looked at the screen and immediately recognized San Francisco. It was under attack, by something.

"Any idea...?" she asked, leaving the question open. Batman shook his head.

"None, I called Etrigan about it, but he doesn't know anything, neither does Zatanna." Melanara straightened and sighed.

"Fate might know something. Have you tried him yet?" she asked, Batman shook his head again.

"Not yet, we need to stop it though."

"All right, I tell you what. Let me get Huntress and you 'round up Fate, and the four of us will handle this thing, whatever it is."

Batman shook his head a third time. "I hate to say it, Melanara. But it might be too dangerous for you."

"Hell no. If I can take Diana and Superman down at the same time, I can handle this thing." she said, Batman frowned, shook his head in disgust and agreed.

"Okay, I'll get Huntress, you get Fate and we'll meet at the transporter."

"Just be careful, huh?"

"Always." Turns out, she wasn't gonna be, not this mission, not this time...

"Huntress!" Melanara cried and pushed her friend out of the way, Melanara took the blast in her shoulder, opposite the heart thankfully. She screamed as the blast ripped through one side of her shoulder and out the other. She fell on her back and lay still. Batman, Fate and Huntress watched in disbelief as the young mage struggled just to breathe, the monster advanced slowly, it was almost upon her, when Melanara released a wave of energy balls and obliterated it, then collapsed, unconscious. With speed she didn't know she had, Huntress ran over to her friend.

"Melanara, Melanara, wake up, please." Huntress said, Batman checked for a pulse, it was there, but weak. Fate scooped her up in his arms.

"I'll take her back to the tower, I can get there faster, I'll meet you there." he said, rose into the air and disappeared. Huntress was sobbing, Bruce gently pulled her to her feet and put an arm around her shoulders.

"She'll be okay, she has to be." he said and lead her to the Javelin.

"I can't lose her, not another one." Huntress said, Bruce rubbed her back gently.

"I know, Helena, I know...

Fate appeared in the monitor womb, with a bleeding Melanara in his arms. She still was mercifully unconscious.

"J'onn." Kent called, the Martian looked down, paled and phased down to medbay with Fate hot on his heels.

"Put her on the bed and step back." J'onn said. Complying, Kent set her down and stepped back for J'onn and his team to work. Batman and Huntress skidded in a moment later. J'onn came over, looking grim.

"She's hanging on by a thread," he said, sank onto a bed and continued. "She's in a coma and fighting every step of the way. It's up in the air whether or not she'll survive. I'm holding out hope that she will though...

Diana looked at the sleeping form. The silence was eerie, especially coming from her. She was always talking, always laughing, always joking, she was rarely serious and normally very cheerful, she did get introspective occasionally and that always made her sarcastic and cynical, but that was one of the endearing things about her, she never gave up, even when things seemed like they'd never get better, she never gave up. Sure she was depressed now and then, who wasn't? But she always cheered up. When she was in this...'Funk' as she had put it once, she confided in Diana, then swore her to secrecy.

"If you tell anyone, Diana, I will kill you," Melanara warned, Diana just nodded. "As odd as this is gonna sound from me, I did think about suicide once, very briefly, only for a second. Then I brushed it aside, no way was that ever gonna be an option for me." Melanara shook her head and stared at the far wall.

"Why not?" Diana prodded gently, Melanara looked at her, and for a moment, a brief moment, her soul was vulnerable.

"Because no matter what happens, no matter what comes my way, I won't give up and I won't give in. I will fight Heaven, Earth and Hell for every last breath, every last inch I can get, I have too much to live for and I'll be damned if that's gonna be taken from me by myself. I don't care who I hurt, but I swear to the gods, I won't let anyone or anything, stop me." she said and turned back to stare at the wall.

"I just hope that's true." Diana whispered and put her hand on Melanara's, then left the room.

Huntress looked at the sleeping form.

"She looks peaceful, which is an oddity for her." Question said quietly behind her, she looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you didn't like her."

"Just because I don't like her, doesn't mean I want her to die." he said and placed a hand on her shoulder, with a surprise, Huntress turned and buried her face in his shoulder. Question gently and gingerly, patted her shoulder, then almost self-consciously, put his arms around her and gently held her while she cried. After a second, Huntress pulled away, wiping away tears.

"Sorry, it's just..."

"It's fine, I didn't exactly mind it myself." Question said, with a hint of amusement and embarrassment...

Fate stared at the far wall, not wanting to look at Melanara. She looked wrong, laying so still, so silent, with tubes sticking out of her throat and arms. She was pale and thin. Weak was not a good look for her.

"What happened? When did you go from a stranger to a good friend? From a girl with self-preservation instincts strong enough to bowl over Orion, to a girl willing to sacrifice herself for her friends? When did that change happen?" Kent forced himself to look at her. "I remember when you first started, so unsure, almost wondering if you were supposed to be here or not. You found out rather quickly that you were. What happened to when you would check first?" his voice was starting to break, so he stopped and looked more closely at her. Her red hair was cut short, so it was lying back against the pillow. She was breathing steadily, almost perfect rhythm. It was hard to believe that this small creature was the same person who stared down Batman, who was stronger than Superman and had a worse temper than Shayera Hol.

"She will be fine, I'm sure." Inza said behind him, he turned to look at her and took off his helmet.

"I hope so, it's just so hard to imagine, that this little girl, this teenager, could possibly beat such overwhelming odds." he said, Inza put an arm around his shoulders.

"She will, she's too stubborn not to."

"I should have done something. I should have stopped her."

"From saving Huntress' life? Besides, you know nothing in Heaven or Hell can stop her. She's just too damn stubborn."

"I could have done something, anything." Kent said and shook his head, it's wasn't Inza who comforted him this time, it was Nabu.

_She chose this, Kent. Inza is right, you can't stop someone so determined, she is a lot like you at that age._ Nabu chuckled, Kent half smiled. Inza looked curious.

"What?"

"Just something Nabu said, he said that she's a lot like me at that age."

"I can believe that." Inza said and hugged Kent, who was laughing quietly...

Batman sat by Melanara's side as he heard Longshadow walk in.

"Looks like we'll never get that date." he said and sniffed. Batman, who at first didn't like Longshadow, felt a bit of sympathy for the young man.

"She was protecting Huntress."

"Yeah. By the way, how is Huntress doing?"

"Okay, I suppose, I mean how would you be if your friend sacrificed herself to protect you and slipped into a coma?" Batman said a bit more harshly than he'd intended. Longshadow flinched.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit stressed out." he said, Longshadow chuckled slightly.

"We all are. Some of us more than others," he said and sighed. "She will get better won't she?" Longshadow asked, something in his tone made Batman look up, there was at the same time a look of hope and hopelessness. Batman opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know, Longshadow, I honestly don't and you know what? That scares me." Batman admitted quietly. Longshadow bit his lip, then a sob slowly escaped. Batman, with out thinking, went and put a hand on Longshadow's shoulder.

"Easy, kid, easy...

J'onn walked into the medical bay and saw that Melanara was sleeping comfortably. She had been through hell this last month. First she and J'onn had a major fight, then a thirty story building fell on her, then she was kidnapped, almost sacrificed and now this? What next? A herd of pink elephants? J'onn chuckled at the image that thought presented. Melanara running back and forth from a herd of pink elephants like in the older cartoons.

"You're a bad influence on me," he chuckled and smiled at her. "I'm glad you didn't hear that, you'd bite my head off. What am I gonna do with you? You don't listen to orders, you just bull you're way through, not matter what. You know, when I'm on duty at night and you get up and walk around, usually to eat Flash's chocolate cake, I wonder about you, whether you have insomnia or you're just bored. Why don't you ever stop moving?" J'onn shook his head and turned back to his work...

Diana walked to in to see Melanara, when she noticed the bed was empty, with wide eyes, she looked around, then called for J'onn.

"J'ONN!" I will take a moment here to point out that Amazon's, Diana in particular from being a field general, have very big lungs, and when they yell, everyone hears it. And I do mean everyone. J'onn appeared, shaking his head to get rid of the ringing sound.

"Yes, Diana?" he asked, then noticed the bed was empty. "Where's Melanara?"

"Right here," a voice said from the back. It was Melanara, up, around and looking peeved. "Did you have to yell quite so loudly?" Melanara said and rubbed her throat in irritation.

"Damn tube. Did you have to put it down so far?"

"We had to, you weren't breathing," J'onn's jaw was currently on the ground. "How did you? Why did you. Will some please tell me what's going on!" he asked, aggravation getting the best of him.

"Elementary my dear, J'onn. Nanobots."

"What?" Diana and J'onn asked in unison.

"See, I was hurt a few years back and S.T.A.R. Labs were experimenting with Nanobots, I gave them permission to put Nanobots in my bloodstream, permanent ones, to heal me, should I ever get hurt again, I honestly don't think I'd have gotten better if I hadn't had those." Melanara explained. J'onn put up his hands in surrender and shook his head.

"I give up, I just give up on trying to understand you. You're gonna be the death of me." he said and walked back to his office. Diana however, was over joyed to see her friend up and about again.

"Melanara! When did you wake up?"

"Not that..." Melanara stopped and groaned, she leaned foward towards Diana, who saw a knife sticking into her back. Nightshade appeared and smiled, then disappeared. Diana caught her and pulled the knife out.

"J'onn! Get out here!" she called, J'onn came out and rushed over when he saw Melanara.

"Not again...

TBC


	6. Big Nosed Bat and The Big Date

"How did he get in here?" Diana demanded as she carried Melanara back to her bed and laid on her stomach. J'onn shook his head.

"I don't know. That's what I want to find out though," J'onn said and peeled the shirt off of the stab wound. "It doesn't look to bad."

"Easy for you to say. It hurts like hell." Melanara snapped, coming to.

"Relax, you'll be fine." Diana said, stroking her hair. Melanara swatted her hand away gently.

"I know I'm going to be fine. Ow! Must you do that?" she asked, looking at J'onn in irritation, he was applying iodine to the wound.

"Yes, otherwise you'll get infected."

"Okay, just don't put so much on, huh? Ow! Will you quit that!" Melanara snapped, J'onn remained silent as he sewed the wound closed, ignoring Melanara's yelps of pain.

"It looks as though he missed the spinal cord."

"Good, so when this gets better, I can find and rip him into little bitty pieces."

"Melanara! You're awake!" Huntress called, her joy faded slightly when she saw the stab wound.

"What happened?"

"Nightshade, that's what. The little twerp stabbed me in the back, literally." she replied, as J'onn applied a bandage and tape to hold in place.

"Is she going to be all right?" Huntress asked J'onn. Melanara glared at her.

"I'm right here you know."

"Yes, you are and yes she will be fine, if she can stop fidgeting." J'onn said, putting pressure on her back.

"Ow! Hey, what'd ya do that for?" Melanara demanded. J'onn grinned tightly.

"You stopped moving, didn't you?" he asked, Melanara kicked him in the side.

"That's for putting pressure on my back like that." she said as he jumped.

"Well, if you hadn't stopped moving something else might have been sewed to the wound." he growled. Melanara winced and rolled onto her back.

"Says you, now move. I'm gonna stand up." she said, J'onn was about to protest when she just looked at him.

"Fine." he said and moved. Melanara swung her legs over the side of the bed, and hopped off. She stood for a moment and collapsed against the bed, swearing.

"Dammit. For once, I want things to go my way." she snarled and glared at them, daring them to say something, which they didn't. She tried again, she almost fell backward, but she steady herself with her magic. She took a step forward and growled, because her other leg wouldn't follow. Swearing in multiple languages, she straightened her shoulders and back and stubbornly moved forward. The first few steps were faltering, but she continued, using her magic less and less, stubborn nature driving her, not letting her stop moving and never letting her fail. She walked to the end of the room, steps more sure. Then, she turned around and when they thought she was going to walk back, she ran and skidded to a stop in front of them, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. J'onn shook his head.

"Your pushing yourself too hard." he muttered, Melanara, still grinning, turned to him.

"Bite me, I'm perfectly fine, thank you. I haven't felt this good in weeks." she grinned and did a back flip, then turned to Diana.

"As a matter of fact, I have too much energy, care to help me work it off in the training room, Diana?" she asked, Diana shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea Melanara, you're not fully recovered yet."

Melanara nodded. "You're right, okay, Huntress?" Melanara offered, the other woman took the offer.

"Lets, but can we stop by Fate's first? I don't want him to kill me." she said, Melanara nodded. The two linked arms and Melanara shimmered them to Fate's tower. Diana turned to J'onn.

"How do you think it will last?" J'onn looked at her in confusion.

"How long what will last?"

"Melanara staying in once piece."

"Eternity probably," he shrugged. then sighed. "Honestly? I don't know, I truly don't. All I know is that she's feeling better, up around and probably beating Huntress into a bloody pulp," J'onn chuckled. "I suggest we enjoy it while we can...

Training Room--------------------

Melanara dodged a crossbow arrow, then threw a dagger, Huntress ducked and attacked physically, Melanara blocked her punches, but caught a kick to the knee. She went down on one knee and before Huntress could worry, she returned with a punch to the stomach, Huntress grunted and flew backwards with the force of the punch. Melanara rolled to her feet and walked over the panting heroine, breathing heavily herself.

"You okay?"

"This was...My first bus ride." Huntress said with a grin, finishing one of Melanara's favorite quotes from 'The Mummy Returns' (Which incidentally, Oded Fehr who does the voice for Dr. Fate, played the character Ardeth Bey in both Mummy Movies, who said Huntress' line.) Melanara shook her head.

"Yeah, you're okay." she said and walked away, supposedly letting her guard, when in reality she was listening for Huntress' next move, which came immediately. Melanara whirled around and swept her legs out from under her, but Huntress was waiting for that, she landed a punch on Melanara's jaw before landing on her. Both women laughed as Melanara pushed Huntress off. Green Arrow walked into the Training Room to see Melanara and Huntress on the floor, laughing and out of breath.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked mildly, grinning slightly. Word had already spread that Melanara was back on her feet, so it wasn't much of a surprise, but a welcome sight.

"Nope, just sharing a private joke." Huntress replied, Melanara was still laughing and shaking her head.

"And that would be?" he asked, setting his Bow and Quiver down. Even as good as he was, he needed to practice.

"You a Mummy Fan?" Melanara asked, Oliver nodded.

"Yeah."

"Second Movie, after the bus ride, Ardeth's response to Rick's question 'You okay?'." Melanara said, any true Mummy fan would know. And Ollie knew it, and got the accent too!

"This was...My first bus ride." Ollie grinned. Fate walked in.

"Who's first bus ride?"

"A Mummy movie character. You wouldn't know it." Huntress said, Fate chuckled and did a Yoda impression.

"Much knowledge, I have, young jedi," Huntress' jaw dropped while Melanara sniggered, Huntress reached out and smacked her upside the head. "Ardeth Bey, played by Oded Fehr."

"You, a Mummy Fan?" Melanara said in disbelief. Fate nodded.

"What do think my last birthday present was? The Mummy and The Mummy Returns DVDs, from Inza. Anyway, how about a magic match? Me versus you, in a no holds barred Battle Royale." Huntress was about to say, it wasn't a good idea, but Melanara spoke first.

"Sure. I can take ya." she said. Huntress, having had a little experience with magic, motioned to Green Arrow to backup, he picked his Bow and Quiver back up and followed Huntress. Melanara and Fate squared off, they bowed to each other and set the wards, Melanara going first, then Fate.

"By Shadowsbane and Demonstalker in this duel, I set the wards by the Trine." Melanara intoned, magic flowing from her hands to set half of a large arena type box.

"By the Lords of Order and Lords of Chaos in this duel, I set the wards by the Trine." Fate intoned, the magic flowed from his hands as well, setting the other half of the arena. Then they began. Melanara launched an energy ball and reabsorbed it when he batted it back, he launched the same attack on her, he tried on Grundy, but it failed on her as it had on Grundy. Instead of absorbing it, she negated it, he blinked at first, then changed resonance. Melanara had a harder time negating it, but she did. To negate it, Melanara pulled what energy she could use from the blast and rapidly wasted what she couldn't, by strengthening the Wards, Fate stopped what he was doing when he realized what she was doing. He changed from Blasting to Draining. Melanara grinned at him and reversed the flow. He stopped surprised. They stopped, realizing for, perhaps the first time, that they're strength was the same. So Melanara did she hadn't done lately. She cast a very powerful spell, not to destroy or defend, but simply to analyze, she did let Fate know what she was doing.

"It's easy, but powerful, just let it do its thing, it won't hurt you." she warned, he nodded. Melanara started the incantation.

"_Opponent of my strength, hear my plea, let me see, what I need, to beat the stuffing out of thee_." she said. It surged from her hands, sweeping up and down Fate, analyzing, memorizing and returning to Melanara. She arched her back as the magic re-entered through her hands.

"Wow, power rush," Melanara staggering slightly.

"Are you all right?" Huntress called, Melanara straightened and nodded.

"Yeah, that happens every time, no big." she grinned, closed her eyes and whistled as it played before her eyes. Fate got the distinct and uncomfortable feeling, that it took more information, than just how to beat him.

"So that's the problem! Huntress, remind to talk to Inza when I'm done with this." Melanara called and faced Fate with a smirk.

"_Power that flows from helmet above, rise and cut the connection, cut him off and let me win this fight_!" Melanara said with a grin. Fate's helmet rose above him, he was too shocked to do something. He stood there and glared at her. Melanara's lips and face were twitching with laughter, she couldn't help herself, she started laughing. Melanara doubled over laughing at Kent's face, a look of indignation. Melanara fell over laughing. With her concentration broken, the wards she set were broken, and with one half gone, the other half fell as well.

"Oh, that's too good!" she howled, Kent glared at her harder, which made her laugh harder.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Melanara said, still laughing but holding her sides. "Oh, ow! I wouldn't recommend laughing until it hurts." she smiled, Huntress shook her head at her friend. Melanara stood up and grinned at Kent.

"You're insane. Now give me my helmet back." he snapped, Melanara released the spell. Kent stepped back so it wouldn't hit him on the head, and caught it before it hit the ground.

"I heard you got stabbed," Kent said, addressing Melanara, ignoring the blaring fact that she was still laughing. She finally stopped a moment later. "By who?"

"Shade, how he got on board, I still don't know." Melanara said, chuckling.

"Are you gonna find him?" Fate asked, Melanara sobered immediately.

"And rip him to shreds. But first, I need to get the date Longshadow set and try to stay in one piece until then." she said with a grin. Fate nodded, Melanara and Fate walked out, while Huntress elected to stay and practice shooting with Green Arrow, towards the cafeteria.

"That's a good idea, he's been very patient."

"I'm glad. Where are we gonna go I wonder?" Fate smiled and gestured to the other side of the cafeteria. Longshadow was standing on the otherside of the room. Melanara looked at Fate a minute, shook her head and went to talk to Longshadow.

"Hey, Shadow," Melanara said, right behind him, causing him to jump and sending his lunch flying, Melanara froze the food, but not Longshadow, the grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." she said. Melanara grabbed the tray and unfroze the food, she caught it all in a pretty good impression of Toby Maguire in Spiderman.

"Not bad."

"Thanks. So, have you given any thought as to where we're going on our date?" Melanara asked with a wink, Longshadow turned red. Melanara laughed.

"Relax, I'm teasing. So, where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"Taco Bell?"

"That's kinda..."

"Kinda what?"

"I don't know, cheap? Beneath you?" He tried, Melanara shook her head.

"Bubba, I'm an original, don't-get-no-better-than-this, Jeff Foxworthy red neck. Taco Bell is perfect. When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"At?"

"8:00?"

"Earlier."

"7:00?"

"Perfect, we'll meet here." Melanara smiled, Longshadow nodded.

"Are you always this bossy?"

"Usually."

"My taste must be off." he muttered, Melanara laughed.

"Must be, see ya later," she said cheerfully. Fate was laughing when she walked over. "What?"

"You are the bossiest person I have ever met since Diana."

"Why?"

"Because you just completely bowled him over."

"How?"

"You set the place and time."

"He suggested 7:00, not me."

"And you suggested and enforced, Taco Bell."

"Hey, it's cheap enough for him to afford and he likes Mexican food."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Ah, so what justifies this assumption?"

"He told me."

"Uh-huh, sure." Fate said in disbelief.

"Anyway," Melanara said loudly. "What'd I miss?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was playing cucumber, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing much. Huntress beat Booster Gold, Batman took Diana to a Big & Rich show, Green Lantern made up with Shayera and someone broke in and stole the Annihilator." he said calmly and quietly, Melanara's response was not quiet though.

"WHAT?" she yelled, Fate flinched away.

"Do you mind?" he asked, Melanara was quite literally ignoring him and stalking towards the towards the door, wings growing, nothing like Shayera's this time. Big and black with sinew and muscle were apparent against the gleaming black skin. Tiny claws appeared at the bone joints as the connection swept downward. Melanara reached the hall and flapped her wings once, twice, three and took off, heading for the top of the tower. Her wings were spread and this was a rare treat for anyone watching to watch an expert flyer, for Shayera couldn't fly like this in the tower. Melanara landed lightly on the platform and wrapped her wings about her, keeping them for the return trip. (A/N: I know it would have been quicker for her to Shimmer but not as dramatic.) She stormed into the conference room where the Seven were having a meeting. Superman opened his mouth to speak but a glance from Batman silenced him and Batman spoke himself.

"Nice wings, what brings you here?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Batman asked, thus the verbal dance began.

"About the Annihilator."

"You didn't need to know. Fate and the others are taking care of it." Batman said, Melanara glared at him, the dance was turning into a sword fight, though dancing and sword-fighting are similar.

"And who decided I shouldn't be a part of this?" Melanara asked, every finger pointed at the Man of Steel.

"He did." said six different voices

"Traitors. Yes, is it my idea." Superman said and waited for the coming hailstorm.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why keep me out of it?"

"Because you were hurt and we didn't want to stress you, besides we don't know who did it."

"Cadmus." Question said from the doorway. Melanara smiled at him.

"Conspiracy at a child's birthday party, huh?"

"You betcha. Nice to see up and around."

"Nice to be up and around. Why Cadmus?"

"It's obvious, they want the Annihilator to defeat the League."

"It's only if, _if_ we go rogue, which we won't." Melanara pointed out. Question and Melanara continued to trade theories and possibilities, the Seven sat and had their own quiet discussion. Finally both discussions came to the conclusion. They had to do something about Amanda Waller. By this time, Melanara's wings were gone as her temper cooled from the discussion with Question.

"We could assassinate her." Shayera suggested, eight sets of eyes turned to look at her.

"It was just a suggestion."

"But one that won't work. She's too heavily guarded. We can try humiliating her." Melanara suggested, Flash grinned.

"I like it. How?"

"Those little secrets that no one wants anyone to know? I find those out and post them on my website."

"Your website? Won't she trace it back to you?" J'onn asked, Melanara grinned.

"That's the beauty of sites like that. We use Usernames and Passwords. Especially my site. There's a universal password that lets you see other's user pages, only members know it and I have the right to refuse people access. I don't often do that, but you _have_ to give a name to join and if it's a alias, my tech support will detect it and you'll be banned immediately and refused access to the user pages. (A/N: I don't actually have a website, just the idea.) That was my idea." Melanara said and grinned.

"Interesting idea. How will you obtain those secrets?" J'onn asked.

"Anonymous Mind-Sifting." Melanara replied promptly.

"Say what?" The rest asked in unison.

"I go through her mind and memory, without her knowing and without hurting her, get those secrets and post them."

"It's impossible to do something like that. Besides, it's unethical." J'onn protested. Melanara gave a chilling smile.

"That's the difference between you and me, J'onn. I don't consider doing something like this to people like Amanda Waller an invasion of privacy. Besides, she has done so much against us and people we know. Longshadow, Kara's clone, Doomsday, the Ultimen as much as I dislike WindDragon It still isn't right. So a little Mind-Sifting isn't an invasion of privacy so much as revenge." Melanara shrugged, J'onn frowned at her and dropped the subject.

"When are you gonna do this?" Batman asked, Melanara smiled.

"I'll start tonight, then finish about noon tomorrow. So I have some time get ready for my date with Longshadow." she grinned, Batman gave a non-committal grunt, Diana and Shayera looked interested, Flash was smiling and the others were silent.

"What are you gonna wear?"

"Jeans, a T-Shirt and cowboy boots," she responded and shrugged. "It's just Taco Bell, no big." she said to Diana and Shayera's dropped jaw. Both women got up and walked out with Melanara being drug along yelling while laughing 'It's just Taco Bell!', Batman and the others just grinned.

"Longshadow doesn't stand a chance." Flash laughed...

Tomorrow Afternoon--------------------------------------

Melanara looked at the clothes Diana and Shayera had laid out.

"No. Absolutely, no way, no how." she said, they had a ritzy skirt and shirt.

"Why not?" Shayera asked.

"It's freaking Taco Bell! I'm not wearing _that_ to a Fast Food Restaurant!" Melanara exclaimed, waved a hand and the clothes were put in her closet. "I'm wearing jeans, a halter top and my lace-up boots. And that's final!" Melanara said and pushed them out. Diana and Shayera looked at the closed and locked door.

"She locked us out!" Diana said indignantly. Shayera sighed and pulled the Amazonian Princess away from the door and down protesting loudly...

Melanara smiled as she heard Diana's protests growing fainter and fainter, knowing Shayera was pulling her away. Melanara pulled the clothes on and looked in the mirror. It was missing something.

"Yeah, it's missing something. The front of the shirt." she muttered caustically, but knew the actual reason she was cynical, she was nervous. All the members of her family became sarcastic and cynical when nervous. Melanara pulled her jewelry box out and pulled out a choker. It had black leather straps and a plastic crystal hanging down. She slipped it on, pulled out Red-Orange lipstick and applied it gently and carefully. When she looked in the mirror again she grinned.

"Perfect." she smiled and walked out. She and Longshadow were meeting in the main hall. Under J'onn's watchful eye she noticed, but didn't say anything, she had a sneaking suspicion that Batman had intimidated him into meeting here. Melanara shook her head as she walked, heels clacking on the halls, she'd have to talk to the Bat and J'onn about this. This couldn't go on. She reached the main hall and spotted Longshadow quickly in jeans and a T-shirt, his hair was in a pony tail and he was smiling. There were black rings under his eyes, but he still looked great.

"Wow, looks good." he commented. Melanara blushed, Longshadow smiled.

"Thanks, Shadow."

"Call me Darryl."

"Darryl, huh? Very nice," Melanara smiled, they walked to the transporter pad. "J'onn, now," Melanara said, J'onn was frowning and hesitating to hit the button. "J'onn J'onzz, you will push that button or I'm shimmering us there." she threatened, J'onn immediately pushed the button. They disappeared in blue/white lines...

Taco Bell, Central City-----------------------

"So, anyway, I'm chasing this dragon whos carrying Trevon in her claw. She lands in her cave and proceeds to toy with Trevon, I land in the cave and open my mouth to say something impressive...And get a dirt clod in my mouth." Melanara giggled, Darryl laughed. It was late at night, no one much was there and the restaurant was open till midnight and it was only 9:15.

"What did you do?" Darryl asked, gasping for breath.

"I doused her and Trevon with water. The only thing that smells worse than wet dog, is wet dragon." Melanara smiled, Darryl laughed again.

"What happened to the dragon?"

"She's still around, she helps the mages occasionally and we leave her alone as long as she leaves the peasants alone which she does."

"Okay, we're done with our meal, It's 9:17, what are we gonna do now?" Darryl asked, Melanara summoned a paper and looked at the movie theater guides.

"Wanna see Revenge of the Sith?" she asked, Darryl shook his head.

"Nah, I'll wait until comes out on DVD."

"Okay, what else...Damn, theres nothing on! Hey, I've got Season Five of Angel on DVD with Smiletime." she said enticingly, Darryl frowned and checked his watch, Melanara's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Batman, right?" she asked, Darryl nodded. Melanara snarled and leaned back in her chair.

"Dammit, I should have known. Look, let's call it a night, I'll see you later. I'm gonna read the Bat the riot act." Melanara said, Darryl knew enough about her not to get in her way when she was angry.

"Sure, just send me back and go to Gotham, he's on patrol there tonight." Darryl said as they walked, Melanara called good night to the workers who smiled and nodded in reply. It wasn't often that they got to meet Justice League members. They got outside, Melanara kissed Darryl on the cheek.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, I'll see you tomorrow." she said, waved her hand and the stunned hero was orbed to the Watchtower. Melanara changed her clothes to complete black. It was a cool night already, so Melanara put on a black long-sleeve turtle neck without the neck, black jeans and left the boots alone, they were already black. She shimmered to the Batcave. No Batman. She walked up the stairs. Alfred, who was dusting, looked in surprise at the Grandfather Clock, not expecting Melanara.

"Can I help you?" he asked, Melanara smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, we haven't met before. I'm Melanara Raya, I work with Bruce in the Justice League. Do you know where the Dark Knight is?" she asked, Alfred pointed to the city. Melanara smiled.

"Thank you, Alfred." she said and left. Alfred's mouth was open, he closed it, shook his head and went back to dusting...

Gotham City, the dingiest city on Earth-----------------------

"_You_." Batman turned to see the pissed teenage mage behind him.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently. Melanara's clothes were whipping with the wind. Her hair was in her eyes but it didn't seem to bother her.

"You know damn well what you did, what in the name of all thats unholy did you think you were doing?"

"Isn't that supposed to be in the name of all thats holy?" he asked mildly as Melanara pinned him against a wall.

"You are an egotistical, self-centered jerk," she said poking him in the chest with two fingers. "You don't trust Longshadow, so you intimidate him into cutting things short, or you'd pound him, am I right?" she asked, he nodded. "Okay, so, why? Why don't you trust him?"

"He's older than you." he said, feeling like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"So? Flash is older than Kara and he continually hit's on her. Of course she could pound him flat, but that's besides the point." Melanara said, Batman was, for once, at a loss of what to say.

"I--" he didn't get the chance to finish. Melanara stopped him by holding a hand up.

"Let me finish before you interrupt. My business is my business. You butt out, permanently, understand? Now, here are some ground rules for you and my love life. One: You stay out of it, got it? Two: You never, ever do this behind my back again. Three: Just, stay out of it, huh?" she asked, he nodded. Melanara smiled and backed up.

"Look, I'm gonna get going, there's some stuff I need to take care of. So just stay out of this okay?" she rose in the air, turned and launched off towards unknown places.

"I'm getting to old for this." Batman muttered and took off again, hearing a woman scream...

Jason took a deep breath and knocked on Zatanna's door. She answered, surprised to find him at her door.

"Jason, is something wrong?" she asked as she invited him in, he shook his head.

"No, Zatanna. Actually, I was wondering, that is...Would you like to go to dinner sometime?" he asked, hesitantly. Zatanna's eyes lit up with surprise and...A hint of pleasure.

"Yes, I would." she said happily. He nodded.

"Would you like to set a date now or..." he left it hanging.

"How about now? We can get something in the Cafeteria." she offered, reaching for her purse. He nodded and offered her his arm, which she took. As they walked out, Zatanna was silently congratulating herself. 'Good, now, what's next?' she asked herself, and realized she didn't have an answer.

"Oh, boy." she muttered to herself, channeling Sam Beckett from Quantum Leap...

TBC...

Will the Relationship between Zatanna and Jason advance? Who killed Freeze? And will Batman be able to keep his big nose out of Melanara's personal life? Probably not.


	7. Fried Chicken and a Mummy Movie

I don't own Justice League or any of the characters, just Melanara and the Council of Mages. I had Mummy on the mind when I was writing this. Sorry it took so long!

"Melanara, did we ever figure out who killed Freeze?" Huntress asked as she worked out against a punching bag. Melanara, who was holding it, thought a minute.

"Nope, never did."

"Any idea's who did?" Helena asked and kicked the punching bag.

"Hey! What did we agree about kicking the punching bag!" Melanara exclaimed as she braced against the recoil of Helena's kick to the bag.

"Not to do it?" Helena said and took her boxing gloves off and handing them to Melanara as they traded positions.

"Exactly. Now don't do that again." Melanara said and fitted them to her hands. Her slightly less than thin wrists were giving her a hassle.

"Here, let me do that. You can't do it by yourself." Helena said and strapped on the gloves. Melanara backed up and punched the bag a couple times, then really started to punch it.

"Back to the topic. Firefly?" Melanara suggested. Huntress shook her head.

"Too easy, Volcana?"

"Locked up in Arkham." Melanara grunted and landed a particularly hard punch.

"Well then who?" Helena asked as she held the bag still.

"Maybe some new blood, trying to make a name for himself." Melanara suggested.

"Cadmus." Question suggested from the doorway, Helena smiled while Melanara groaned.

"Cadmus again? Are they responsible for everything? From Fu Manchu to the Powerpuff Girls? I've seen the Wall of Conspiracies." she said and nodded to Huntress who went over and kissed Vic. He held her for a minute then let go.

"The Wall of Conspiracies?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's what they're calling it. The ones who've been in your quarters, that is," Melanara said, stripped off her gloves and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She and Huntress had been working out for a couple hours, taking a rest every once and a while.

"I'm all sweaty." Huntress complained. You actually could see the smirk on Vic's face, through the mask.

"Some like you all sweaty." he said, Melanara made a gagging sound.

"Get a room." she muttered under her breath.

"I don't think we're wanted." Huntress said, Melanara snorted.

"Oh, you're wanted, just not here when you're like this." she growled.

"Ah, well, we'll go away then." Helena said and smiled at Vic. They walked out. Melanara was muttering to herself.

"I need a shower, I'm all sweaty and stinking as well." she chuckled and shimmered to her room...

Melanara and Helena's room

Melanara stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt, hair air drying.

"Melanara!" a voice came from the otherside of her door. She walked over and opened it. It was Captain Marvel.

"What can I do for you, Marvel?"

"I'm leaving the League, I wanted to thank you for being so nice." he turned and started to leave, but Melanara called after him.

"Marvel! Hey, wait a sec. Why are you leaving?" she asked, he shrugged.

"The League isn't what I thought it was going to be, that's all." he replied as he turned to look at her.

"A lot of things in life don't turn out to be the way you think it was going to be. Come inside," she said and waved her hand at him, confused he followed her in. "Whats so different that you're leaving?" she asked curiously.

"Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, their not like I expected. They aren't acting like heroes anymore." he shook his head. Melanara sighed and shut the CD Player off.

"Billy, a lots happened since the League started. Things aren't the same since the Thanagarian Invasion. Especially for Hawkgirl, I mean Shayera." she shook her head as she spoke.

"Thats not the point, I thought that they would always be heroes." he said, disappointment coloring his voice. Melanara smiled sympathetically.

"To quote one of my favorite movies, Highlander: Endgame 'People change, you'll learn that.' The character added the other guys name, but since you're name isn't Duncan..." she trailed with a grin. Billy chuckled.

"No, it isn't. Why? Why did they change, what made them change and why are they acting like this?" he almost, but not quite, wailed.

"One word, Billy. Cadmus. Cadmus and the danger it represents to them, us." Melanara said, sitting up and crossing her legs Indian style.

"What's Cadmus?" Billy asked in confusion.

"Not what, Billy, who. Cadmus or known more officially as Project: Cadmus, is made up of people figuring out ways to take down the Justice League, or the original seven, should they or we go rogue. It started, I wouldn't be surprised anyway, it started when Superman was brainwashed by Darksied, king of Apokolips, now dead. They wanted to find a way to stop him should it ever happen again. It grew from there when the Justice League was formed. They received quite a shock after the Invasion. They became convinced we all would all go nuts when all the heroes banded together. It started innocently enough and with a specific purpose, which, I have to say, was a very good idea, lady know's I was surprised when Supes went Cuckoo. But they've gone too far, too often. Actually, come to think about, I think it's time to pay Ms. Amanda Waller a visit," she said speculatively and looked at Marvel, her eyes had wandered while she was explaining things, as they were wont to do. "You didn't just hear that, Billy. I'm sorry to hear your leaving, but, to tell the truth, I think it's a good idea for you to leave, if anyone, should the need arise, I think you would be the one to stop Superman should he go rogue. Anyway, it was nice meeting you, take care and maybe we'll see each other again. Good-bye, Captain Marvel and Good Luck." she saluted him, he nodded and saluted as well, then left.

"I definitely think it's time someone paid her a visit." Melanara mused out loud, then vanished...

Cadmus building

Amanda Waller looked up from her paperwork when the Intruder Alarm went off. A figure appeared in front of her, a teenager, about 14, 15 standing in front of her.

"Hello, Ms. Waller," a chill voice said, an equally chill smile appeared on the face of said teenager. Amanda reached for her gun. "Looking for this?" the figure asked, holding the Glock by the trigger guard. "You really need a better lock on that drawer you know. Or maybe a bigger gun." the figure shrugged and put the gun on the desk.

"Who are you?" Waller asked, voice steady, though her hands were shaking.

"Melanara Alyssea Lynette Raya, Head of the Council of Mages, Called Demonstalker, Called Shadowsbane and you're worst nightmare." she said idly.

"What do you want?"

"Lets see, money, power, A DVD Player and both Mummy movies on DVD. Oh wait, I already have those. No, what I want, you won't give so easily, I want you to back off of the League."

"Why should I?" Waller asked belligerently, Melanara just smiled and picked up a solid brass ball and squeezed. You know when you squeeze a tomato and it pops, the juices run between your fingers? Imagine brass doing the exact same thing. Melanara put the former ball down. A nice hand print was quite firmly in place.

"That's why." she smiled as she watched Waller gulp.

"And if I don't?" she managed, through her heart in her throat. Melanara smiled that chilly smile again.

"Let's just say that Mr. Luthor's presidential campaign is going to become very difficult."

"How so?"

"Let me put it this way, Ms. Waller, it's hard to run a campaign of any kind...When you're six feet under." she grinned.

"I thought the League didn't kill." Waller said, her courage and Bravado returning.

"Hmm, they don't...I do. See, I have the training of an assassin, thats how I was able to get in here so easily. You really need better security," Melanara said picking up her name plate and looking at it. "Nice name plate, I have one exactly like it. I guess not anymore since that means I have to throw it away now. I don't want anything that reminds me of you." she snarled and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Get out." Amanda snarled in return, the smile returned to Melanara's face.

"Now, now, be nice. One order from me and this place is rubble, no harm to the public, but every harm to you and Cadmus." Melanara smirked as Amanda blanched.

"You wouldn't, you can't do that."

"Oh, would I ever. You see, Ms. Waller, I don't like you. I don't like Eiling, Hamilton, Tala or that second-rate hack Strange. And I'm not overly fond of Lex Luthor either, I'd just as soon be done with the lot of you, but unfortunately, I need you. For haven knows what reason, but I do." Melanara looked around the office.

"This is a nice office, I truly like it, unfortunately, it will quite probably become rubble in the near future." she stood up and walked around.

"Why are you here?" Waller asked, Melanara bowed her head and smirked.

"Different phrasing, but same question. You're starting to repeat yourself, Ms. Waller." she said coldly. Suddenly, she turned and slammed a fist on the table.

"You're toeing the line, Ms. Waller. I want you to stop using the League as an example and start minding your own business, Waller. Or Cadmus and her people are going before Congress, the hard way." she snarled and walked out, going straight up through the ceiling. Eiling ran in a moment later.

"Are you all right, Ma'am?" he asked quickly, Amanda nodded.

"I'm fine, get Luthor on the line, it's time we talked...

Watchtower

"You paid a visit to Cadmus, didn't you?" Huntress asked quietly, Melanara looked at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do, Melanara, but you're playing dumb," Melanara's eyes narrowed. "_Playing_ dumb, not being. Why did you go there?"

"I wanted Waller off the League's back. The only way to do that is to convince her to back off."

"Or threaten to kill Luthor. Yeah, Waller sent the transmission of you're little visit here, fortunately for you, I intercepted it before J'onn or one of the others saw it. What the hell we're you thinking? You could get the boot, Melanara." she warned.

"Someone had to do something," Melanara hissed in return. "The Seven aren't and Luthor is getting closer and closer to becoming President. Someone has to stop them."

"But why you?"

"Because the League's hands are tied, the mages aren't."

"They'll link it back to you."

"Not if they think it was someone else."

"Like?"

"A rogue group, known as the Illuminati." Melanara smirked.

"The Illuminati don't exist, even Vic doesn't believe in them."

"Oh, they do exist and they obey only me," Melanara had a very evil gleam in her eye.

"So you can use them to what? Assassinate Waller, Luthor and the rest of Cadmus? No, that doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Not Waller, she's still useful and they don't do assissnations, dig up dirt on them, discredit them. An uber-mudslinging campaign, paid for by an annoymous source. Non-League connected."

"How are you going to manage that?" Helena demanded.

"That's for me to know and you not to. Now stop worrying, it's taken care of. Besides, it goes anywhere near out of control, I take them before congress and the army tribunal."

"The army? Why?"

"General Eiling, remember? He'd be up for Court-Martial."

"For what?" Helena asked, curious.

"For Conduct Unbecoming. I have my Brother and Father to thank for that, being the military and history buffs they are." Melanara smiled.

"It's amazing the knowledge you have." Helena marveled.

"Thank you."

"You should at least bring Batman in on it. You'll need one ally in the Seven."

Melanara looked at her skeptically. "I guess you're right. I don't really have a choice, do I?" Melanara sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I think you should do it soon, you never know what might happen." Helena warned, Melanara glared at her.

"You know something I don't, don't you Helena?" she demanded, irritated.

"Maybe, maybe not, all I'm saying, is that you need to be careful, no one knows what will happen any day."

"You're one of those aren't you?" Melanara asked acidly.

"One of who?"

"Those people who are half optimistic and half pesimistic."

"I try," Helena admitted. "But you know I'm right."

"Unfortunately. I'll tell when I get the chance. And it looks like that chance is coming right now," Melanara muttered in irritation. Batman was walking, talking with Diana. "I'll wait till their done."

"Chicken."

"Mix covered and fried." Melanara nodded.

"That sounds good, fried chicken. Wanna get some?" Helena asked, Melanara nodded and got up.

"KFC?"

"I was thinking get some from WalMart and pig out infront of The Mummy and Mummy Returns?" Helena offered as they walked out.

"Well, just The Mummy Returns, a smart person doesn't eat during The Mummy." Melanara agreed.

"Ah, we've seen worse, come on, we can take it." Helena grinned.

"Okay, just don't wear a white T-Shirt, I don't wanna throw up on you and ruin a good white T-Shirt." Melanara laughed as Helena frowned.

"Hmm, you've gotta point. Okay, then, Shrek 2 and The Mummy Returns."

"You're on...

---------------------------------------------

TBC


	8. MageHabit's XOver Part 1

All right, ladies and gentlemen. We have a special treat for your reading pleasure, courtesy of an E-Mailing friendship, Oneredneckgoddess and I have teamed up to bring you...A Mage/Habit's crossover! This is a two-parter because this chapter is so long. Khyrran's little journey into my world will be taken care of in the 12th chapter of 'Family Habit's' written by my good friend. Also, check out her Feast of Fools, you'll have a foolishly good time. (This author takes credit for all the cheesiness and OOCness of every Character that is not hers.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Melanara, Trevon and Mages Academy. And Melanara's sword of course.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Green Arrow, Question, Dr. Light, Flash and Melanara crouched in the swamp, watching the headquarters for the Legion of Doom.

"Okay, we need to get in, get that piece of Brainiac and get out." Green Arrow said quietly, Melanara frowned.

"How? In case you haven't noticed, that place is tighter than Fort Knox and just as impenetrable." she said, waving a hand at it in annoyance. Green Arrow was about to reply when Question intervened.

"This is getting us nowhere. Can you shimmer us in there, Melanara?" he asked, the look he received out did the Bat Glare, but not by much.

"With out knowing where I'm going? I'd rather leap off the Empire State building with no powers or parachute! I could land us in a wall, and then we'd be screwed, blued and tattooed!" Melanara snarled as Dr. Light intervened this time.

"Look, let's wait until someone comes in or out. Then you can see where you're going." Light said, making sense to everyone, so they settled quietly to wait. After 30 minutes, Flash spoke up.

"I'm bored." he said, fiddling with a stick. Melanara rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What are you? Two? Wait a minute, someone's coming," Melanara said as they crouched further into the bush. It was Lex and Gorilla Grodd. Grodd opened the hangar and Melanara peered closely at it to make sure she knew where to shimmer. It was open just long enough to let her memorize it. "I got it, all right, let's give it a try." she said, they grabbed each others hands and Melanara closed her eyes, imagined the hangar and shimmered. It worked; they landed near a stack of crates and quickly hid. The mission would be over and done with if they were spotted immediately.

"Now what do we do?" Flash asked as they turned to look at him. "What? We have no idea where we're even going!" he pointed out. Unfortunately, he was right. They had no idea where they were going. At that precise moment, Shade walked in. Melanara grinned viciously.

"I have an idea, an awful wonderful idea. Wait here." she said and went invisible, they blinked, but did as she asked. She snuck behind Shade and clamped a hand over his mouth and grabbed his cane away from him. She pulled him back over and became visible again. Melanara pinned him with her knee and smiled at him. The smile made him paler than he already was.

"Now, little man, we need information. We want to know, where Grodd's office is. And if you don't tell us, then you'll end up fish bait, get it?" she asked, Shade nodded quickly, squeaking a little.

"Good, I'm going to take my hand from your mouth. One noise that sounds even remotely like a scream and you'll be in the water so quickly that you'll think you were _him_!" she snarled, pointing at Flash, who smiled. Another nod and squeak.

"Good. Where is Grodd's office?" Melanara asked. Shade gulped as she removed her hand.

"On the west end, you can't miss it." Shade said shakily, Melanara smiled in approval then knocked him out with a right hook to the jaw. Green Arrow frowned at her in disapproval.

"What? We had to knock him out! Besides, I wanted revenge from when he stabbed me in the back, literally. Ropes." Melanara said and ropes appeared in her hands. She tied Shade's hands and feet in a hog tie and sealed his mouth with duct tape.

"Duct tape?" Light asked grinning as Melanara assumed an innocent look.

"The world is held together by binder twine and duct tape." she said and returned the grin as Green Arrow shook his head. They quietly left the crates and slipped over next to the hallway. Melanara had left Shade invisible and safely tucked between crates. Melanara had wanted to leave him out and let him get trampled on, but Green Arrow, Flash and Question vetoed the idea quickly.

"He said west end, this is the east end, Arrow." Melanara hissed as they hid in a closet. Melanara had wanted to go alone, but the Six, because Flash had been supporting the idea, had said no in the strongest term possible. Translation: a big sign that said 'NO' in capital letters with lots of exclamation points. "I still don't know why they wouldn't let me go by myself. Or at least with Flash." Melanara said sourly.

"Because it was too dangerous. Besides, you know the rules, no parties bigger than six or smaller than two." Question reminded her. Melanara shook her head.

"Then Kara could have come with. I don't need a battalion with me." Melanara retorted. The footsteps passed and they got out of the closet, right into Grodd's hands.

"Well, well. A party of Superheroes and heroines of course." Grodd added at Melanara's indignant look.

"Thank you. Flash, get them out of here!" Melanara called suddenly and blocked the attacks of the soldiers. Arrow pulled away from Flash's hand.

"I'm staying too!" he said and launched a volley of arrows.

"Don't be stupid, I can handle myself, get out!" Melanara snarled and released a jet of flame, melting the barrels of the guns. Grodd yelped in surprise and danced back out of her reach, Melanara smiled grimly and released a wave of flame at them. The soldiers fled and Grodd jumped over the wave of flame and landed closer than they had expected. With a speed they hadn't counted on, he smacked both of them and knocked them out, While Flash and the others watched in horror. Flash, being one of the Seven, took charge and got them out, promising to a worried Question and Light that he'd send help as soon as they got back to the tower.

----An Hour Later-----

"My patience is wearing thin, where are the others?" Luthor demanded, Melanara grinned impudently.

"What patience? I'm not saying a word, Luthor." Melanara said, twisting against the metal restraints, almost in boredom.

"Let's see if we can change that. How do you feel about fire?" Luthor asked and leveled a flame thrower at her.

"I'm a big fan of fire." Melanara grinned as Luthor turned it on. The jet of fire stopped three feet from Melanara's face.

"Nice, but did I forget to mention I'm pyrokinetic? Translation, I can control fire with my mind. You just made a very big mistake, Lex." Melanara said as she used the flames to melt the restraints. The amazing thing was her wrists and hands weren't even touched by the flames or heat. Melanara extinguished the flames and finished breaking her metal restraints. Lex Luthor started trembling and began backing away from the angry mage. Melanara picked up a broken and melted restraint.

"You know what the great thing about heated metal is? It can stay hot for hours at a time." Melanara said and threw the piece of metal, catching Lex in the back of the knee, he cried out as he fell. Melanara pinned him with her knee and smiled viciously.

"Where's Green Arrow? And if you've hurt him, I'm going to get Black Canary and we're going to beat the stuffing out of you for him." Melanara warned as Lex smiled manically.

"She is too cocky, isn't she?" he said, Melanara knew, even if she couldn't see him, Lex was talking to Brainiac.

"You sad, sad little man. Get up." Melanara hauled Lex to his feet and tied his hands together. "Take me to Green Arrow or you'll wish Superman had killed you when he had the chance." Melanara growled and shoved him ahead. Lex took her to the next room, where a battered and bruised Arrow was held on a table like Question was at Cadmus. He looked like hell. Melanara's lips tightened and she knocked Lex out with one hit.

"Stay down," she snarled and hurried over to Green Arrow. Let's just say he wouldn't be going on any stealth missions anytime soon. "Arrow? Ollie! Wake up, I know it hurts, come on. If I don't get you out of here, B.C. will have my pretty head on a platter." Melanara said as she snapped the restraints, he slumped forward and Melanara grunted as she pushed him back up.

"Man, you're heavy. I gotta tell Canary to stop cooking so good, big boy." she said and snapped his leg restraints. Melanara grabbed his Bow and Quiver and his shirt and hat. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, belting his Quiver with his shirt and hat stuffed inside, she sighed as she looked at the Bow.

"What am I going to do with this? He'd kill me if I left it. I'm a mage, I can figure _something_ out! Got it!" Melanara said and shrunk the Bow to half its original size and stuffed it in his Quiver. With his stuff grabbed and stuffed a variety of ways, she hauled him out. Melanara whistled softly once, twice and a magical gate opened. It was a little more difficult than shimmering, but by any means quicker.

"Now I know how Vanyel from Valdemar feels." Melanara muttered, shifted Arrow and stepped in...

--------Watchtower--------

Melanara screeched as she tumbled through the portal and landed at Black Canary's feet. Unfortunately, the still unconscious Green Arrow had landed on her. A big, fake, grin split Melanara's face as she looked up at her friend.

"Hi, Black Canary. Could you get him off of me? He's crushing me." Melanara said as she felt the air start to leave her lungs. Black Canary shook her head and lifted her boyfriend off of Melanara as she scrambled to her feet and took a deep breath.

"That's better." Melanara breathed a sigh of relief as she took off Green Arrow's Quiver from her waist. Having turned 16 in October, Melanara's muscles had developed quite a bit, so when Black Canary whirled on her, Melanara was already running. Why Black Canary was chasing her, Melanara had no idea, she just knew, that _if_ Black Canary caught her, it would be undoubtedly painful. Melanara dashed through the Cafeteria, ducking around surprised Superheroes and Technicians with a yelling Canary hot on her heels. Melanara ducked into an unused corridor and waited as Canary went by and slipped out, running to her room. She reached the room just as Canary came walking down the corridor, dashed in and locked the door. A voice sounded from her bed as she leaned against the door, safe from the raging Black Canary.

"Why are you running?" the voice asked as Melanara jumped.

"Who the-- Who are you and what the _hell_ are you doing in my room!" Melanara demanded, taking up a defensive stance. A 16 year old girl stood up in the light. With red curly hair and bright green eyes, she was the perfect opposite of Melanara.

"My name is Khyrran Marquis and I'm Clark's sister. And a friend of Kent, Inza and Arthur as well." she said with a smile. Melanara slowly eased up.

"If you're one of their friends, why haven't you ever been mentioned? At least by Inza." Melanara asked, still suspicious. Khyrran looked a little abashed.

"That's probably because I'm from a different dimension." she said, Melanara grinned slightly and crossed her arms.

"If you're from a different dimension, how'd you find out about me?" Melanara asked, Khyrran placed her hands on her hips and cocked her at Melanara.

"You're a very suspicious person, do you know that?" Khyrran asked in irritation. Melanara laughed.

"Not suspicious, just paranoid. Besides, you still didn't answer my question." Melanara said as Khyrran rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's kind of a long story." she said evasively. Melanara's eyes hardened.

"Shorten it." she growled. Khyrran looked at her with ice. The look Melanara gave her melted ice, earth and a great deal of metal. "If you want a staring contest then we'll have a staring contest, but do not mess with me, little girl, you will not like the consequences." Melanara said and stared straight into green eyes. As blue met Green, an understanding passed between the powers that the two held. They would work together, as soon as their wielders did. Khyrran looked away first.

"Okay, the short version is that some Overseer came to get me to help you in this Dimension." Khyrran explained, taking the offered chair. Melanara looked confused however.

"Um, what's an Overseer?" Melanara asked as Khyrran rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You don't know?" Khyrran asked disgustedly, Melanara planted her hands on her hips and glared at her.

"What am I, telepathic? Well, yeah actually, I am, but that's beside the point. Look, I don't know about you, you don't know about me. Is there some place we can talk? I don't think it would be a good idea to talk here in this dimension, considering there's a person outside that door that's trying to kill me." Melanara said sheepishly as Khyrran grinned.

"I think I have just the place. Hey, Gagon!" Khyrran called, a man in brown appeared behind Melanara and spoke, making her jump.

"Yes, Khyrran?" Gagon asked, ignoring Melanara's startled yell.

"Hey! Jeez, what are you trying to do, scare me?" Melanara demanded, standing next to Khyrran.

"You jump fairly well, you know that?" all Khyrran received was a withering glare.

"What do you need?" Gagon asked, Khyrran smiled and nodded at Melanara.

"Can you take us to my house? Preferably my room, I don't want to upset anyone." Khyrran said, Melanara snorted derisively.

"A little late for that, don't you think?" Melanara demanded, Khyrran grinned and shook her head.

"Nope." Gagon watched the conversation quietly, hoping that it would end soon, so they could get moving.

"Are you two quite finished?" Gagon asked in annoyance, Khyrran glanced at him in annoyance and finally nodded.

"Alright, we're ready. Take us home, Gagon." Khyrran smiled. Melanara smirked as Gagon activated the portal.

"Don't you mean 'Take me home, Country Roads'?" Melanara grinned, referencing the old John Denver song 'Country Roads'. Khyrran rolled her eyes and pulled Melanara through the portal.

"Come on." Khyrran said in irritation and pulled Melanara through the portal, despite her objections……………

--------Marquis house, Khyrran's room, next to the bed----------

"Wow, this is one heck of a room, kid." Melanara said in awe as she looked around the room. Khyrran offered Melanara a seat, taking the seat she noticed it was softer than she expected. Realizing that she was in a different dimension, Melanara had to remind herself that she probably wasn't the Head of the Council of Mages here, just another teenager, with incredible powers. This realization was a bit of a shock, but a welcome relief from the pressure and politics of the job.

"So, what did you need my help for?" Melanara asked as Khyrran settled on the bed.

"Well, it seems that you need my help or something like that." Khyrran looked doubtful. Looking at Gagon, they both had the same idea.

"Gagon, old buddy, old friend, old pal. Why exactly did you bring her here?" Khyrran asked, Gagon looked a bit sheepish.

"I can't tell you that. See, it's something you're supposed to figure out on you're own." he said, Melanara rolled her eyes and looked like she had expected this.

"Don't worry, Khyrran. It's typical 'Wise Person on the Mountain' syndrome. Can you at least give us a hint?" Melanara asked. Gagon looked doubtful but nodded in agreement.

"Well, you see, it goes like this. I assume you're familiar with a group of beings called The Justice Lords, Melanara?" Gagon asked, Melanara nodded, frowning. Khyrran just looked confused.

"Who are the Justice Lords?" Khyrran asked Melanara, who looked grim.

"Later Khyrran. Tell me more, Gagon." Melanara ordered, looking determined. Gagon swallowed and continued.

"Well, you know the Justice Lords lost their powers after their encounter with the Original League. Well, they somehow got them back. Superman can fly, so can Diana, J'onn and Shayera. The only one who isn't with the Lords is Batman and that's because you're Batman changed him. How Shayera got her mace back is beyond me and John's ring has been restored." Gagon looked shaken as he continued. "They have found a gate to you're world and they are-" he yelped as he was flung across the room by a flash of green light. Melanara stopped Khyrran from going to help Gagon by catching her arm.

"He'll be fine, but we won't be if we're not careful." Melanara warned in a low tone. Khyrran was about to demand what she meant, when she saw them. The Justice Lords. Diana, Clark, John, J'onn and Shayera.

"Hello, Good-Bye." Melanara said, grabbed Khyrran's hand and Gagon's and shimmered out.

----------Unknown house, Paris------------

"Where are we?" Khyrran demanded as she recovered from the shock of Shimmering for the first time. Melanara sat Gagon down on a couch and checked her friend.

"It's an un-occupied Chateau in Paris. Are you okay?" Melanara asked gently. Khyrran nodded and sat down next to Gagon.

"Tell me, why did we run from them? And why does my brother look like a tyrant?" Khyrran growled. Melanara sighed and ran a hand through her long hair.

"How do I explain this. Khyrran, you're a mage. What do you know about different dimensions?" Melanara asked, motioning for Khyrran to follow her into the kitchen.

"A little bit, just that everyone has a double or opposite. Why?" Khyrran asked, standing on the opposite side of an island in the kitchen. Melanara reached in the refrigirator and pulled out two cold soda's.

"After a day like today, I'd normally opt for Vodka, but... Anyway, in my world, I'm not sure about this one, there is an organization known as the Justice League. Those people you saw the opposite of my organization. The reason they are the way they are, is because their Flash was killed. He was heart and soul of that team. With him dead, they turned like ice cubes and eventually set up a dictatorship, with Superman eventually killing Lex Luther, who was president. In my world, we just finished with a secret organization called Cadmus. Lex Luthor was taken over by Brainiac." Melanara explained, Khyrran's face lit up as she reconized the name.

"Brainiac! Clark had a run in with him not that long ago! So, Brainiac took over Lex Luthor?" Khyrran asked, Melanara nodded and sipped her soda.

"And cured Lex's Kryptonite cancer. That's a long, involved story that we don't have a lot of time for. Appearently, from what Gagon was saying, they got their powers back, if John slamming Gagon into a far wall wasn't proof enough, they found a kind of gate into my world. Come on, lets go pump Gagon for information." Melanara said and walked back into the living room. Gagon was still out.

"He's still out." Khyrran muttered. Melanara smiled and muttered something. Gagon woke slowly and glanced at the two and then around, obviously looking for the Justice Lords.

"It's okay. You're safe. What were you going to say about that gate before you were so rudely interruppted?" Melanara asked, Gagon sighed and answered her question.

"They're going to use the gate to enter you're world and take over. You two must find the gate and seal it." Gagon said. Melanara and Khyrran's jaws dropped.

"Oh, hell." They said in unison...

-----------------

TBC


	9. MageHabit's XOver Part 2

"Well, is there any indication as to where the gate is?" Melanara asked, Gagon shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, but there is a faint power trail. We're just not sure where it goes." Gagon said. Melanara rolled her eyes again.

"Great, the only lead we've got and we don't know anything about it. Is there a specific place where the power trail is?" Melanara asked, Gagon frowned as he thought.

"Come to think about it, the beginning _is_ in a bayou. A couple miles Southeast from Gotham." he said, Melanara's eyes widened as a realization hit her.

"Grundy. Come on Khyrran, we're going to Gotham. I need to have a heart to heart with Batman." Melanara said. Khyrran followed her, though a bit dubiously.

"I thought you said this Batman was evil." Khyrran pointed out, Melanara grinned as she hovered a few feet in front of Khyrran.

"Different Batman. The Lorder Batman went with the Justice Lords into limbo, his final act of redemption I suppose. When they got out, I'm assuming he got out as well. He's probably gone underground. Hurry up, slowpoke!" Melanara laughed and took off toward the US.

"Slowpoke?" Khyrran exclaimed and quickly shot after Melanara...

------Gotham, Batcave-----

"All right, Bruce. It's high time we have long, involved talk." Melanara growled as she strode over to the large computer. Batman whirled around to face Melanara and Khyrran.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded, but Melanara wasn't paying attention.

"Later. Is the magic in Grundy's Swamp still active?" Melanara demanded and pushed him back down as he started to rise. Glowering at her, and eventually giving up, Batman shrugged.

"Not my area of expertise. You might try Fate." Batman said, Melanara grimaced.

"I avoid Helmet Head like the plague, sometimes you gotta do, whatcha gotta do." Melanara sighed and turned away. "Oh, one more thing before we go," Melanara whirled around and punched Batman in the face. "I've been wanting to do that for the longest time." Melanara grinned and motioned for Khyrran to follow her.

"I assume that Kent's tower is still in Salem?" Melanara asked, Khyrran nodded and Melanara shimmered them to just outside Fate's tower. Khyrran was a little more stable this time around.

"Wait, I can't go in." Khyrran said. Melanara stopped and turned to look at her.

"Can I ask why not?" Melanara asked, Khyrran looked a bit sheepish.

"I passed my Druidess test and anytime I enter Fate's tower, I disrupt the magic." Khyrran explained.

"That's Murphy for ya. That's okay. I can call him out here. Cover your ears." Melanara warned, after Khyrran had her hands clamped firmly over her ears, Melanara whistled long and shrilly. After a few seconds, Fate appeared in front of them.

"Hello Khyrran, who's your friend?" Fate asked, Melanara stepped back and let Khyrran explain the situation, Fate didn't look too happy, at least, as much as you could tell through the helmet.

"This is very bad. What can I do to help?" Fate asked, ignoring Melanara, who didn't take kindly to being ignored.

"Uh, hello? Fellow mage here! Is the magic in Grundy's Swamp still active?" Melanara asked, Fate took his helmet off and looked at her closely. Melanara got the uncomfortable feeling that she was being weighed and measured. She obviously passed because Fate spoke to both of them.

"The magic in the swamp is uncertain, unreliable. But I would say that yes, it is active. And if what you tell me is correct, then these 'Justice Lords' could use it as a gate to yourq world. You must find a way to defeat the Justice Lords and seal the Gate, otherwise all of the dimensions are doomed." Fate warned. Melanara rolled her eyes.

"Ah, the old 'Wipe out the World' ploy." Melanara muttered, she shook and rose in the air. "Khyrran, I'm going to go have a look Grundy's Swamp. It's a scouting mission and better done alone. I'll be back in a couple hours." Melanara took off. Making sure Melanara was well out of earshot, Fate gave a warning to Khyrran.

"I suggest you be careful around this girl. There are traces of demonic power within her, I would not trust her completely." Kent warned. Khyrran shook her head.

"You're spazzing." Khyrran said dissmissively. Kent suppressed the sigh.

"Maybe, maybe not. I think you should call her on it. Preferably where I'm in reach." Fate amended. Khyrran gave him a disbelieving look and snorted.

"You worry too much. I trust her." Khyrran retorted. After a half an hour, Melanara returned.

"I found the perfect place to ambush the Lords and I found the gate. Unfortunately, it's bigger than we expected." Melanara reported. Khyrran quirked an eyebrow as Melanara elaborated. "It's about the size of this tower and just as ugly. No offense." Melanara added at Kent's offended look.

"Oh, no problem." he replied sarcastically.

"Great. We need to come up with a spell to seal this thing." Melanara said and conjured a picnic table with two notebooks and accompanying pencils. As the teenagers sat down to whip up a spell, Fate watched in silence. Their heads we're bent over the notebooks and they talked quietly about what to add.

"No, no, Khyrran. It doesn't _have_ to rhyme, but it does help. Let me try this. 'Hells Bells and Thunder Swells, The Devil's Trill for a Mage's Knell, Close this portal and it's connection to the other side.'" Melanara recited. Khyrran shrugged.

"It sounds good, but will it work? It doesn't sound very powerful." Khyrran said uncertainly.

"You're thinking of The Will and The Word, the David Eddings concept. It isn't the words so much as the power behind it. I remember one time I came up with the silliest words possible just to defeat a demon. But it wasn't the words, it was the power I put behind it that made it possible. But there are some spells where the wording and the power is necessary. Like a summoning spell. You have to the words just right to summon what you're trying to summon specifically. Let's say you were trying to conjure...Jimi Hendrix. I don't know why you would, but just follow me on this. Now, lets say that in the middle of the spell, you...coughed at the word 'Hendrix'. So instead of Jimi Hendrix, you get Jimmy Hoffa. Not only are you annoyed you got the wrong one, you also wasted energy. Believe I've done that before." Melanara said a painful grimace as Khyrran giggled.

"What, summoned Jimmy Hoffa instead of Jimi Hendrix?" Khyrran asked, Melanara sighed.

"No, screwed up a summoning spell. Now what do you think of it?" Melanara asked, Khyrran shrugged.

"It sounds good, but is there anyway to test it?" she asked. Melanara tapped her chin with her forefinger.

"Kent, open a portal to...Limbo." Melanara said, like she was struck a sudden inspiration. Kent nodded, put the helmet on and opened a large portal to limbo. When he was done, he took the helmet back off, almost as if he didn't want it on for too long.

"Okay, lets try it." Melanara said as the two stood up from their seats. Melanara grabbed the notebook and held it so they both could see it.

"'Hells Bells and Thunder Swells, The Devil's Trill for a Mage's Knell, Close this portal and it's connection to the otherside'." It sealed the hole but it took too long. Melanara frowned.

"It needs to be faster. I think I have a way to deal with the Justice Lords and manipulate that portal of theirs. I'm pretty sure I can turn that portal from my dimension to Limbo. We trap them there, we've got them where they can't get out. The only problem with them is Shayera's mace. No magic can stand up to it and my sword skills aren't that good. Khyrran?" Melanara asked, Khyrran shook her head.

"I'm not quite that good yet." Khyrran admitted.

"Then the problem becomes how do we get the mace from her." Fate said as he sat down at the picnic table. Khyrran sat down as well, so only Melanara remained standing.

"Why don't you sit and think on it?" Khyrran suggested, Melanara absently shook her head.

"I think better on my feet, literally. Shayera's mace is metal right? Nth Metal to be precise. And most metal is magnetic." Melanara paused in her speaking, but started pacing.

"So, a giant magnet?" Khyrran guessed, Melanara shook her head again.

"No, that wouldn't work. We need a low tech way to get it away from her. Hmm, what would work? It's to big to just steal from her. That outfit didn't have any pockets. I could try calling for it." Melanara said specutively. The blank look on both Khyrran and Kent's faces was similar.

"Calling for it. Didn't you teach her that yet?" Melanara demanded of Kent, who shrugged.

"Didn't think about it." he said apologetically, though it didn't sound like he meant it.

"Watch. Notebook!" Melanara called. The notebook came flying toward her. It landed perfectly in her hand.

"That's cool. If these guys are so dangerous, why don't we just kill them?" Khyrran asked. Melanara shook her head.

"No, Khyrran. I do a lot of things, but killing isn't one of them. I don't have and won't _ever_ have kryptonite, remember what I told you about Lex's cancer. Even I'm not immune to it. Besides, killing them would be too much like killing my friends and I won't do that. I'll trap them in limbo. That way they won't be able to get out or hurt anyone. At least, after I take Shayera's mace and John's ring. Not even the Princess will be able to get out of limbo. She's a favored of the gods, but not that favored. They know anyone trapped in limbo is trapped for a reason. They're not that stupid, even Ares." Melanara shook her head as she spoke. Khyrran looked a bit confused.

"You sound like you know them." Khyrran stated as Melanara handed her the notebook to put back on the table.

"I do, at least professionally anyway. Come here, I'll teach you how to call things. Kent, put a glove on the table." Melanara ordered. Kent gave her a belligerent look. All Melanara had to do was quirk an eyebrow and he did as she asked.

_That was cool._ Khyrran commented telepathically.

"Okay, focus on the Notebook," Melanara said out loud, but replied to Khyrran's statement telepathically. _Don't just be impressive, be damned impressive._

"Got it." _Right, how long have you been a mage?_ Khyrran asked quietly.

"Now call it to you, nice and loud. And speak clearly." _Since I was 11. I was a little unsure at first, then my power increased and I got more sure of myself._ Melanara both replied and instructed.

"Notebook!" _Sounds a bit like me. Only I don't have a second._ Khyrran said as the notebook flew to her hand.

"Nice job. You learn quickly, that's good." _That's what you think. Do you have a council or something to help in ruling Mann'ahoia?_ Melanara asked. Since the exercise was complete, Khyrran switched to verbal.

"A secondary council, made up of the Queens of the different countries on Mann'ahoia. You have a council?" Khyrran asked. Melanara grinned slightly.

"Head of the Council of Mages. My council is my ruling party. We have secondary councils to handle the small stuff, but other than that, we're the sole Kahuna's. I think we're ready. All we have to do now is figure out a game plan." Melanara said and sat down next to Kent and Khyrran sat across from them.

"What did you have in mind?" Kent asked. Melanara tapped her chin as she thought.

"We need to work, all three of us. Kent, you're primary backup to Khyrran and I. Khyrran, you call for John's ring, I'll call for Shayera's mace. We need to figure out what to do about J'onn. He won't go down easily. I can get a lightning bolt for him. Superman...Like every alien he's vulnerable to magic. Since he looks like you're brother Khyrran I can take him down if you like." Melanara offered, but Khyrran shook her head.

"No, I'll do it. Who takes down the Princess?" Khyrran asked as Melanara frowned.

"I can do that. It won't be easy, but nothing ever is." Melanara said with a smile.

"All right, so we have everything worked out?" Kent asked.

"Generally yes, but lets hammer out the smaller details. Because if you believe the simple plan rule, simple plans aren't and the smallest details can blow up quite easily. Okay, Khyrran you call for John's ring. Take down Superman anyway you can, don't be afraid to pound on him, he's the Man of Steel, he can take it. I'll call for Shayera's mace and use a bolt of lightning to take down J'onn. If you're done with Superman when I finish with J'onn, you can help with Diana. Kent, you take out John. I'll use John's ring and shove them in limbo. Oh, spell modification. The only problem we have with the spell is that it's too slow and thats the fault of that last line. Rhyming lines work better than none rhyming." Melanara said, Khyrran smirked slightly.

"I thought you said that didn't matter?" Khyrran pointed out, Melanara reddened slightly.

"Do as I say, not as I do. Anyway, we can change that last line from 'Close this portal and it's connection to the otherside' to...'Close this portal and sever the connection'. What do you think?" Melanara asked, Khyrran frowned and tried it out loud.

"'Hells Bells and Thunder Swells, The Devil's Trill for a Mage's Knell, Close this portal and sever the connection'. Sounds good. One question: What's the Devil's Trill?" Khyrran asked in confusion. Melanara just shrugged.

"Beats me, it just sounded good. Anyway, so what do you think, oh doubting one?" Melanara asked of frowning Fate.

"I guess it's okay. I don't think this is a good idea." he said doubtfully. Khyrran planted her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Oh, really? And why, pray tell, not?" Khyrran demanded. Kent looked at the two young women and tried to come up with a diplomatic way to say this.

"I don't know if you two should work together." Fate said. Melanara pursed her lips, then shrugged.

"That's your opinion. Now, we have everything planned out except for one thing. We need a way to lure the Lords to us that doesn't involve a large sign that says 'Hey, Justice Lords! We're here to close...Your portal'." Melanara said as inspiration struck. "That's it! If we can find Lorder Batman, we can bring them here on our terms! That's the key!" Melanara laughed triumphantly.

"How are we going to find said evil superhero?" Khyrran asked, Melanara laid a finger aside her nose and smiled.

"Exactly like this. 'Magic forces Black and White, Reaching out through Space and Light, Be he Far or be he Near, bring me the former hero, Batman, here'." Melanara chanted. A swirl of white lights appeared, with a dark hero at their center. Lorder Batman looked around in confusion and glared at Melanara.

"Why did you bring me here? And who are you?" he demanded. Melanara smiled dangerously.

"We, or rather I need you're help. You're going to bring the other Lords to us." Melanara said, placing an arm around Lorder Batman's shoulders.

"And why should I do that?" he asked, moving away from Melanara, who followed him slowly.

"Because if you don't, I'll feed you to alligators, while you're still breathing." Melanara said, still smiling. Batman looked at her suspiciously.

"You wouldn't." he said, not sounding at all convinced. Melanara smiled a bit wider.

"Try me." she said simply. Batman gulped and nodded

"Fine." he said, staring at her wide smile.

"Perfect. Come with me, my Bat and we shall call you're former cohorts. Come on, Khyrran, Fate." Melanara said, rising in the air, holding Lorder Batman's hands. Fate and Khyrran shrugged and followed her...

------Grundy's swamp------

Melanara, Batman, Kent and Khyrran set down on a large island in Grundy's swamp. A small glowing pool was three feet from the edge of the island.

"That's the portal, it was bigger last time I was here. Kent, you're better at portal's than I am. Is it shrinking?" Melanara asked and moved aside for Kent to inspect the portal.

"It's definitely closing down. We had better hurry if we want to defeat the Lords and send you home through here." Kent said, looking up at Melanara's serious face.

"All right. Okay, Batsy, you're on!" Melanara said and handed him a com link sent to the Lords frequency. He looked doubtful, but when Melanara raised an eyebrow he immediately turned the com link on.

"This is Batman to the Justice Lords. You had better hurry, the portal's closing." he said when he got a response.

"Good to hear from you, Bruce. We'll be right there." Clark said and cut the connection. A choked sound came from Khyrran and Melanara glanced at her new friend. There was a glint of tears in her eyes.

"Hey, if you want out of this, it's all right." Melanara said gently. Khyrran shook her head and swiped at her eyes.

"I'm okay. Let's just get this over with." Khyrran said, Melanara nodded and turned to Batman.

"Okay, do you want to go or stay?" Melanara asked, Batman thought quickly and answered confidently.

"I'll stay. Three against five isn't exactly fair." Batman smiled, Melanara smiled back. Melanara and Khyrran quietly discussed magic while Kent and Batman kept watch for the Lords. Twenty minutes later, Kent raised the alarm.

"Here they come." he warned, Melanara nodded and rocked to her feet.

"Okay, we do it like this. Kent, you get behind that tree, Khyrran that one and I'll duck behind this one. This will work better if it's a surprise attack." Melanara said and they went to their assigned trees. The Lords flew in and landed in front of Batman. Melanara raised her hand where she was sure only Khyrran and Kent could see her and silently counted down from three with her hand. On three they stepped out and Batman backed to them.

"What's going on? Bruce, why are you doing this?" Lorder Superman asked. Knowing this was hard for Khyrran, Melanara decided not to respond, just attack. Melanara called for Shayera's mace and it flew to her hand, Khyrran, taking the hint, called for John's ring. Then things went wrong. Shayera attacked Khyrran and Clark attacked Melanara. Batman brought down John and Kent brought down J'onn. The last wildcard was Diana. Kent and Bruce teamed up and tried to bring her down, but she was too powerful.

"Kent, Bruce! Get out of here! Khyrran and I can take beatings, you two can't, go!" Melanara roared, charging Shayera's mace and swung for Superman's head, she connected and he was knocked sideways, but came back charging her. They crashed into the nearest tree and Melanara brought the mace down solidly between Superman's shoulders. He growled but continued attacking. Melanara screamed when Clark cracked her ribs. Fury that had been building because Melanara couldn't stop the attack rose swiftly and dangerously. Melanara pushed Clark back and lashed out with an energy whip. With Shayera's mace in one hand and the energy whip in the other, Melanara brought the Man of Steel to his knee's. Khyrran had long since knocked Shayera out and had watched in astonishment as Melanara stopped the Man of Steel in his tracks. Diana, who had been stunned, quickly recovered. She lunged for Khyrran, but Melanara wrapped the whip around Diana's ankle.

"Not so fast, Princess." Melanara snarled and whirled the Amazon Princess around into the nearby tree's. "I'm having a really bad day. See, after being kidnapped by the Legion of Doom, I rescued a friend of mine, who's girlfriend, jealous for some reason, attacked me and chased me around the Watchtower. My ankle is hurting from where I twisted it at the Legion HQ. Then, I make it to the safety of my room, where this mystery girl appears and says she was sent to my dimension by some omnipotent beings and that I need her help. Seems to me, aside from meeting Khyrran and punching the non-Lorder Batman, my day really sucks. Now, to top it all off, I got my ribs cracked and potentially broken by the Man of Steel. My day has really, really, _really_ gone down the porcelain facility. So, you might be wondering why I'm monologing? Let me answer you're question. Because I _bloody well feel like it_!" Melanara snarled and launched the Princess into the ground, feet first.

"Stay." Melanara growled and turned to Khyrran. "Help me turn this to limbo." she said and guestered to the portal. Khyrran nodded hurriedly and joined hands with her friend. "'Power's of the Mages rise, Course unseen across the skies, Take this Portal turn it away, Make this portal take to limbo'." both girls intoned, Melanara feeding Khyrran the lines telepathically.

"I'll deal with these five. Give me the ring." Melanara said and Khyrran passed the ring to Melanara, who slipped it on and activated it. Forming a green bubble around all of them, she dumped them in the portal and sealed it from their end. After sliding off the ring, Melanara stuffed it, Diana's lasso and bracelets which had come off during Diana's 'Flight' and Shayera's mace into a pocket dimension and passed it to Fate.

"Keep it sealed, allow no one to see them or come close to them, even Inza. Because if I have to come back here for anything other than a visit, I will hurt you to the point of you blacking out, get it?" Melanara snarled, Kent gulped and took the dimension and buried it under dozens of other pocket dimensions and enchantments.

"You're not staying?" Khyrran asked in surprise. Melanara smiled and shook her head.

"I can't, the League needs me, Khyrran. I can get into the Legion of Doom HQ and I know where to go when we get there. I'll come back for a visit, I promise." Melanara said and opened a gate to her dimension. Khyrran nodded and hugged Melanara, who, after a moment, hugged her back.

"See ya on the flip side." Melanara winked and jumped through...

--------Melanara's room, Watchtower, her dimension-------

"Ah! Ow! Jeez, that hurt." Melanara muttered, rubbing the back of her head. Looking around her room, she noted everything was back in order. She guestered to the portal and it shut itself, thus sealing it until she opened it again. Melanara walked over to her door, and with a deep breath, unlocked her door and stepped out. Black Canary was waiting for her, eyes blazing.

"What happened?" BC asked in irritation. Summoning all of her powers of nonchalance, Melanara smiled and responded cheekily.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" Melanara asked and ducked a punch from Black Canary...

-------------------------------

That's all for the two parter, folks!


	10. Not Again

This story has been a bit stale lately, I admit. I hope this fic will liven it up a bit more. I've been so busy with my other fics, that I've forgotten about this. I'd like to thank Oneredneckgoddess for the use of Khyrran and all of her wonderful characters. If you want to read Family Habit's, look in the M section, she's putting Khyrran through hell and had to change it because of content. Nothing seriously demented, but it's pretty stong. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Melanara and her powers. And even then it's iffy.

-------------------------

"So, you battled the Justice Lords, meet someone new, punched the Alternate me and worked with a different Fate?" Batman asked in disbelief. Melanara nodded and smiled as she relaxed on the couch in the lounge. Kent was sitting in a chair three feet from her.

"Yep, that Fate was even more annoying than this one." Melanara said, thumbing straight at Fate uncannily. Uncannily because her eyes were closed. Kent frowned and shook his head at her.

"I don't believe you." Clark said, Melanara cracked an eye open and looked at the Man of Steel.

"What don't you believe?" Diana asked absently. She was reading the report Batman had insisted Melanara write. The rest of the seven, except for J'onn for obvious reasons, were present. Zatanna and Etrigan were there also.

"That Melanara could bring me down." he said and stubbornly shook his head. Melanara opened her eyes and stared at Clark with such intensity that the Man of Steel shifted uncomfortably.

"Clark. If necessary, I can bring down each and every one of you. Even Shayera and Flash." Melanara said seriously. And Clark believed her. Standing up, Melanara stretched and popped tired joints. "Now if y'all can excuse me, I need sleep and no arguments Bats, I can sock you just as easily as I did you're alternate." Melanara said threateningly as Batman looked ready to protest.

"Good night, Melanara." Shayera said, looking up from her copy of the report. Melanara nodded and walked out.

---------The Next Afternoon--------

"Is it true you went to an Alternate dimension?" Booster Gold asked eagerly. Melanara, who had her back to him, rolled her eyes at Huntress, who smothered a giggle.

"Yes, Booster Gold." Melanara said, knowing what was coming next.

"Did you see me? What did I look like?" he asked, Melanara resisted the urge to drive her elbow into Booster's face.

"No, Booster Gold. I don't know, Booster Gold. Buzz off, Booster Gold." Melanara snarled this last part. The rest of heroes were smart enough at least to not ask such stupid questions. Well, except for B'Wanna Beast, but Melanara generally liked him, if only because he respected animals, so she refrained from treating him an idiot. Melanara usually got along with everyone, but she disliked idiots and only put up with them because it was illegal to kill someone just because they annoyed you. At least that's what she kept telling herself. Walking back to the back of the Cafeteria, Melanara complained to Huntress in a low tone.

"The next person who asks me if I saw them in the Alternate dimension had better be a good ducker." Melanara vowed and shook her head. Just as Helena was about to reply, Melanara saw bright lights and shimmering lines...And then darkness.

-----Unknown Location---------

"Not again." Melanara half-growled, half-whined. A familiar, yet totally unwelcome voice sounded from right behind her.

"Tell me about it, I thought being Flash was bad." said Lex Luthor from behind her. Melanara whirled around and immediately wished she hadn't. Groaning, she pressed a hand to her head.

"What did you hit me with? A cast iron skillet?" Melanara asked, glancing around, noticing the bars.

"I wish I had hit you. But it was Grodd, he escaped and kidnapped me and for some reason, kidnapped you." Lex explained, glaring at the mage. The smooth, cultured voice of said gorilla spoke from right outside the bars.

"I mistakenly took Ms. Raya, when I meant to grab Batman." he explained and smiled. Melanara wished she could vaporize the heap of fur right there, but unfortunately, she sensed a magical shield around the cage. A signature she recognized.

"Tala. You got Tala. Dammit." Melanara swore vehemently. Lex, however, looked faintly amused.

"I knew you would turn against me when you had the chance." he said, speaking to the unseen figure.

"I had no choice. He threatened to put me back in the mirror if I didn't." Tala said repentantly, her Russian accent thickening.

"I'll put you back in the mirror and let Lex smash it. As soon as my head stops hurting." Melanara winced. Grodd chuckled unsympathetically.

"Poor baby. Feel free to try and escape, you won't be able to do it." Grodd challenged and left, with Tala trailing like a scolded puppy. Melanara leaned against the cold bars and rested her aching and throbbing head against the bars. Lex regarded her suspiciously, like he suspected this was all some kind of trick.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you isn't polite to stare?" Melanara asked acidly. She could _feel_ Lex wince. "Sorry." Melanara said almost sincerely.

"Doesn't matter. What does, is how you're going to get me out of here." Lex smirked and pulled Melanara to her feet. Bad move, he received a knee to the groin and an elbow to the back.

"Don't touch me, slime." Melanara snarled and moved away, a bit unsteadily. "Besides, even if we escape the cage, we couldn't leave the field. Tala's magic is far...Older than mine. Mine is still in infancy compared to hers. I couldn't break out if I wanted to. Right now, I just want to lay down and let my headache subside." Melanara explained and sat on one of the cots and rested her head in her hands. Lex was slowly recovering from her blows and he limped to the cot opposite her.

"You hit harder than Superman." he groaned, Melanara smirked.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as compliment or an insult." Melanara grinned and laid down. A voice jogged her out of her incoming doze.

"So this is the great Melanara Raya, pathetic, she's only a teenager." Sinestro said, unimpressed. Melanara sat up and fixed the purple alien with a evil look.

"So this is man who betrayed the Guardians of Oa, pathetic. My grandmother hits harder than you and she's dead." Melanara said disparagingly. Sinestro started forward, but Keymaster stopped him.

"She's not worth it, let it go." he muttered to his friend and the two left. Melanara groaned and sank back. Lex had watched the exchange with some interest.

"You seem smarter than most Leaguer's than I've encountered." he said, Melanara didn't even look or respond to him. "And that's saying something. How did you join the League?" still no response, he tried pushing another button. "How did a teenager receive so much power?" he asked, Melanara turned her head and glared at him.

"Will you please shut up. I'm trying to think here." Melanara snapped and Lex fell silent. After a moment, Melanara rose to her feet and walked back and forth between Lex and her cot.

"What in the world are you doing?" Lex asked after a moment. Melanara stopped and stared blankly at him and then shook her head like a dog coming out of water.

"What? Oh, just thinking. I think better on my feet." Melanara responded absently and walked over to the bars. She knelt down, then laid on her back and stared up through the bars at the shield. Then rocking to her knees, Melanara reached out and tapped the floor with her finger. And when she turned around, Lex saw she was grinning.

"What?" He asked suspiciously, but Melanara didn't respond. Closing her eyes, Melanara laid her hand flat on the floor and mouthed to herself.

"Damn witch. She thought of everything. I can't even sense beyond this fraking shield. Damn her anyway." Melanara growled and leaned back against the bars. "I suppose we're stuck here, until the League comes looking for me. Or you're girlfriend gets a backbone, which ever comes first." Melanara shrugged. Lex shuddered involuntarily.

"I hate my life. There is nothing worse than being stuck here with you." he said. Melanara smirked.

"You could be trapped with B'Wanna Beast, believe, that's annoying." silence reigned for a few minutes.

"I really was curious when I asked how you received you're powers." Lex stated as the silence grew uncomfortable. Melanara looked up at him and sighed.

"I was 11 when I got my power. I was a book junkie, still am actually, I read almost all of the Science Fiction/Fantasy there was. David Eddings, Dragonlance, Mercedes Lackey, Andre Norton, Susan Cooper, all of them. A little bit of Terry Brooks and most of the Lord of the Rings. I was reading Polgara the Sorceress one night and I half wished I could have powers like Polgara. Well, I had no idea my god Ra was listening. As a joke/bet with Isis, he granted me powers. Shapeshifting, a touch of clairvoyance and a general amount of magical power. Well, I really had no idea what to do with my power or how to use it. I improved things for my family. I guess by doing that, I set off a tidlewave in the Magical pool. Trevon found me sometime after that. Said he needed my help and that he could give me training in my power. I asked what in the world he was babbling about, my smart mouth was well developed by then. He explained about the then current council and what needed to be changed. I agreed. I have barely spoken to my parents since then, well I went with Trevon and we staged a coup of sorts. No hanging trees, no bloody revolt, no blood shed whatsoever. I came in with Trevon and two others, insisted I was going to take over and they just kinda handed it over. As easy as could be. I've been in charge since." Melanara shrugged and stretched her legs to prevent her legs falling asleep.

"You don't seem to have been corrupted by power." Lex said almost wistfully. Melanara glanced at him and shrugged again.

"Only absolute power corrupts absolutely. I don't have absolute power. I delegate a lot of the responsibility. The main power lies with me and Trevon however. Should the Mages ever march to war, only Trevon or I could give the order. Anyone else who tries is rather forcibly showed the door to the dungeon, then transported to a spacious, comfortable prison. They can move around in the world, but they can't affect it and no one can see them. It's really a very nice place. I visited it once before we actually put someone in there, just to be safe. There's a designated house in South France where they eat, sleep and, well, live." Melanara explained, playing with a piece of string she had in a pocket dimension she always carried around. Lex sighed and shook his head.

"You're one of those, aren't you?" he asked bitterly. Melanara regarded him with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing. "You think you're so good, just because you resisted temptation." he ranted on like that for quite a while in which Melanara completely ignored him. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" he shouted, Melanara glanced up at him and smiled innocently.

"Did you say something?" she asked brightly. The sound that emanated from Lex Luthor was akin to a lion tearing into his morning meal. Melanara ignored him and played on her gameboy.

"You...Are the most annoying, self righteous, irritating...Girl, I have ever met!" Luthor howled. Melanara nodded decisively.

"Thank you, Lex. That's what I strive for." Melanara nodded and went back to her game. Lex sat down and rested his head in his hands. Silence once again reigned. Grodd, who had expected Luthor to have killed Melanara by now, was surprised to find the mega-villain asleep and Melanara concentrating on her game. Melanara, seemingly oblivious to Grodd, stood up and covered Lex with a blanket and laid down on her stomach on her cot to play her game.

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" Grodd asked in genuine curiosity.

"I don't kill. Too messy. I'm more of the assassin's type." she said, surprising Grodd further.

"You would make an excellent addition to my team, care to join me?" Grodd asked, Melanara shook her head.

"Ehh...Na? No way, no how, _niy_, _non, nyet, nine_. Absolutely not. Besides you already have a magic user, a very good one I might add." Melanara said and nodded to Tala, who beamed at her. "I can't get any magic through this shield of hers, very well crafted. One of Faust's spells, right? Very well woven." Melanara complimented. Tala nodded and smiled. Grodd had, had quite enough by now.

"Enough! I want to know how to get in the Watchtower." he snarled and woke Luthor, who was having a very nice dream. He pretended to remain sleeping, listening with acute interest.

"Guess." Melanara said smugly. Grodd controlled himself from strangling the by now annoying human and answered somewhat calmly.

"Guess what?" he asked patiently.

"Why?" Melanara asked innocently, Grodd looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked perplexed. Lex smothered a chuckle, he had played this game with his father and knew how it would turn out.

"Why?" Melanara repeated. Grodd looked increasingly confused as the game continued until he exploded with rage.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Grodd demanded through clenched teeth.

"Nothing." Melanara said and turned back to her game. This let the air out of his sails completely. Grodd mouthed a couple minutes, then walked out, speechless. Tala smirked at Melanara as she passed.

"Good one." Tala whispered and ran after Grodd. Lex looked at Melanara like she was a new specimen of germ for him to inspect.

"I don't understand you." he said after moment. Melanara didn't flinch.

"You're not supposed to. It's the nature of the beast." Melanara said and frowned slightly at the game. "Damn. Stupid Pokémon. All right, back to Viridian." she said and rolled her eyes.

"What beast?" Lex asked in confusion.

"Being a teenager. The Beast. Oh, come on, don't tell me you weren't a pain when you were a teenager." Melanara asked in disbelief. Lex sat up and shook his head.

"I was good when I was a teenager. It was when I hit my early twenty's I turned evil." Lex sighed. Melanara sat up and looked sympathetically at him.

"Evil is a state of mind." Melanara said, Lex chuckled nastily.

"Only someone good would think that." he said and looked away. Melanara shook her head softly.

"You don't understand. I know what it's like good _and_ evil. I'm on both ends of the spectrum." Melanara said in a serious soft voice.

"Then the rumors are true." Lex said, making Melanara give him a confused look.

"Pardon?" Melanara asked suspiciously.

"There are rumors flying around _both_ circles that you're neither good nor evil. You're neutral. But what I don't get, is if you're neutral, then why are you working for the League?" Lex asked curiously. Melanara laughed.

"I'm not neutral. While I _am_ both good and evil, I have to concentrate on the good side, because if I didn't...No one could rule the world." Melanara said, now Lex looked confused.

"Because you would rule it?" Lex said, hazarding a guess. Melanara shook her head.

"There would be no world to rule. No earth, no milky way, no galaxy, no universe. If I turned evil, yeah, I would have absolute power, but I wouldn't have anyway to enjoy it. Let me see if I can explain this. My power stems from the forces of good and evil. Demon's and Angel's if you prefer. Do you know the expected life span of the Head of the Council of Mages, optimistically?" Melanara asked, Lex shrugged.

"A couple thousand years, give or take a decade or two." he said, Melanara shook her head.

"At least four hundred decades, five at the most. In mage years, thats practically infancy. To put it simply Heads of the Council of Mages have an average of four hundred years in life, five if we're lucky, five and a half if we eat right, exercise and don't risk ourselves too much. The life of people in my position is dangerous. We risk our lives daily, just by practicing magic. The magic we use is dangerous, not because there's so much of it, well in a way because there's so much of it. If it decides to turn on us for some reason or because of a whim, it can kill that mage or mages. It's like working with a Lion or a black bear. It can turn on you at any second, kill within a second if it chooses. I met a promising young mage once, bright child, beautiful soul, wonderful personality. But she turned into a wild child just by using her magic. She was trying to conjure something, I don't remember what now, but the magic she had unleashed, backlashed to her. Destroyed her instantly. Wiped her out, she was barely 10. I had to tell her parents, good friends of mine and supporters, what had happened. They understood there had been nothing I could do. I couldn't control that much magic. They understood the risks because they were mages themselves. They were killed when they were trying to control a rogue spirit that had gotten loose from one of the higher level students. The higher level students are forbidden to handle spirits anymore. Oh, they practice with the minor ones, but only when a member of my council is there, no one else." Melanara shook her head. "Mage work is dangerous. At least, using the power for good, using it for evil is so much easier, which is why there are so many evil mages." Melanara sighed and shook her head.

"You make it sound deadly." Lex said with a smile.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Melanara demanded, Lex shrugged.

"Not succeeding?" Lex asked, Melanara groaned and sank her head into her hands. "I'll take that as a no. Now what do we do?" Lex asked, looking around.

"You're asking me? I don't know! I'm not psychic! I'm telepath-ic," Melanara said as a revelation hit her. She raced over to the edge of the cage and laid her hand flat on the floor.

"This shield blocks Magic, not Telepathy! That's it!" Melanara crowed quietly. Closing her eyes, Melanara reached out with her mind, looking for the nearest friendly mind. None were in her reach and the Watchtower was too far up. She did get a rather good fix on their location. Downtown...Gotham.

"Are you ready for some rather ironic news?" Melanara bitterly asked Lex, who raised an eyebrow.

"We're in Downtown Gotham." Melanara said, kicking the bars with the flat of her foot. Kicking bars with your toes could get them broken. Lex looked at her like she was lying, then saw the fury and indignation in her eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"Gotham, we're in Gotham!" Melanara said and violently hurled a fireball against the far wall of the shield where crackled, fizzled and then went out. Lex, who had ducked to keep his head from being taken off, looked up at her in surprise.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lex asked blankly, Melanara glowered down at him and relented a bit.

"Batman patrols Gotham almost every night, depending on his League schedules and whatever comes up that he's needed for. I don't know what day it is, so I don't know if he's patrolling and I can't even contact Robin, because I can't sense him!"_ And I can't contact Alfred either, we're too far from the manor_. Melanara thought privately. Lex didn't need to know any more than he already did.

"So what do we do?" Lex asked, looking around for some way out.

"How in bloody hell am I supposed to know?" Melanara snarled, Lex raised his hands in surrender. Swearing violently and loudly, Melanara kicked the bars again and again. Then she started to kick it again, then stopped.

"What happens when you super cool metal?" Melanara grinned, Lex, being a genius, thus being able to figure it out rather quickly, grinned right back.

"Crack." he grinned, then grabbed the cots and created a barrier for himself from the frozen metal pieces. Melanara closed her eyes and concentrated on one thing: Cold.

"Tsunami Strike! Ice!" Melanara cried and cast ice on the bars. Melanara was wearing her 'Butt-Kicking Boots' which were basically cowboy boots. Melanara kicked off six bars. Once at the top and once at the bottom, knocking them off cleanly. Lex started to follow her when she left cage, but she held up her hand and signaled him to stop.

"Uh-uh, too easy." Melanara said and rolled to left as a laser beam struck the floor where she had been standing. Diving back in the cage, she started swearing. A chuckle came from the doorway as Grodd watched their efforts.

"How did you know about that laser?" he asked conversationally, Melanara straightened and replied civilly.

"Oh, I knew it was too easy. And a touch of clairvoyance." Melanara said and cautiously peered out at where the lasers were situated. "Clever gorilla, aren't you?" Melanara growled as she saw the set up of the cannons. The two cannons were centered on the end where the hole was. Grodd smirked and nodded.

"I try, I want to know how to access the Watchtower, what are the codes?" Grodd snarled. Melanara glared at him.

"Do I like a laptop? I don't know. I only know my code." Melanara growled at him and sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. Grodd frowned.

"What's your code?" he asked, Melanara laughed at him and shook her head.

"Do you honestly think I'd give it up that easily?" Melanara shook her head sadly. "What, did you're mother drop you on your head when you were a child?" Melanara Tsked. Grodd growled and charged through the shield and grabbed Melanara by the neck. She made a choking sound as he lifted her off of her feet.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother again." he snarled. Melanara laughed a little.

"What, is she occupying the New York Zoo under the Chimpanzee section?" Melanara gagged, Lex winced as Grodd growled and squeezed harder. Melanara had enough. She planted her foot in his face and kicked backwards. She went flying back and Lex, seeing his way out about to become paté, stopped her from slamming into the bars.

"Thanks." she said hoarsely and stood shakily to her feet. Grodd was still recovering and charged her again. This time Melanara smoothly sidestepped him and let him slam into the bars, knocking himself out.

"I love doing that." she said, her throat still rough and rubbed it in irritation.

"Don't talk so much. You'll only make it worse. It's going to constrict and limit the amount of air you'll get through your mouth, so talking will be difficult. Try using your telepathy if you need to tell me something." Lex advised. Melanara gave him a considering look.

_I didn't know you knew so much about medicine._ Melanara said, using her telepathy like he had suggested.

"I don't, I just like to read. Knowing certain things can be useful." Lex said as Melanara grabbed one of Grodd's hairy feet and pulled him to the edge of the cage. "What are you doing?" Lex asked curiously.

_I'm getting us out of here. Don't ask so many questions._ Melanara said and smirked at him. She conjured a fireball and threw it above the doors and the laser turrets fired, destroying each other. Melanara pulled Grodd out and pushed him into the shield, grunting at the effort and finally got him half way between the two sides. She straightened and grinned at Lex and bowed like a valet. _After you fellow escaping prisoner._ Melanara smirked and waved her hand. Lex bowed in return and cautiously stepped across the giant body, hoping he wouldn't suddenly reach up and grab him. After he went across, Melanara quickly followed and grabbed a stray metal pipe. She ran her hand gently over Grodd's skull and rapped him on the spot she felt.

"What was that for?" Lex asked curiously, Melanara grinned and gently set the pipe down so it didn't clatter and alert anyone.

_To keep him down. Now how do we get out of here?_ Melanara asked, Lex shrugged. They searched the room a few minutes, but came up with nothing.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." Tala said evenly, Melanara whirled and summoned an energy ball, prepared to take the sorceress down for the count. Lex gently pushed her arm down and Melanara fixed him with a glare. But he ignored her in favor of Tala.

"Are you that loyal?" Lex asked softly, Tala nodded. Melanara was making gagging noises in the background as they kissed.

_Okay, enough with the mushy stuff, show us the way out of here._ Melanara said crossly, Tala blushed, but nodded. She lead them out and into the dark street.

"Are we even?" Tala asked, Melanara sighed and looked her up and down.

_We're even. Try and keep Grodd there for a while. Lex, thank you for helping me. _Melanara nodded and rose in the air and looked around Gotham. She saw a dark shape flying off to the west. She glanced down and caught the tail end of Tala's dress disappear in a wall of purple. 'Yeah, my friend, we're even.' Melanara thought to herself and set off to follow the dark knight and hopefully scare him...

-----Unknown Gotham Alley--------

"Where is she?" Batman snarled, the thug trembled in his grip and babbled incoherently. "Make sense." Bruce ordered, shaking him.

"I don't know who you're talking 'bout!" he shouted.

"Don't play games with me, Silverman. Melanara Raya, 16, medium height, red hair, blue eyes. Always wears jeans and has a smart mouth. Now where is she?" Bats half-growled, half-shouted. The man fainted from fright. Melanara smirked in the shadows. So the Bat really did have a heart, who knew?

_My, my. Aren't we protective?_ Melanara whispered in his mind. She was fully capable of talking, but she just liked tormenting Batman.

"Melanara? Where are you?" Batman asked, looking around. Melanara stepped into his line of sight and her smirk faltered as she saw him sigh in obvious relief. "Where have you been?" Bruce demanded, walking up to her. Melanara's smirk reasserted itself as indignation replaced disbelief and Anger replaced disconcertion.

"Right under you're pointy nose. Because you're shaking down the Gotham Underworld, I assume the League is on full alert." Melanara said sardonically as she followed Batman into the rooftops of Gotham.

"Well you can't just disappear in the middle of the caféteria and expect not to be searched for." Batman said as they came to a rooftop above the Batmobile. Batman lowered himself down as Melanara floated down.

"So I'll see you at the tower?" Melanara asked, Batman shook his head.

"Oh, no. I'm not letting you out of my sight until we're back at the Watchtower. You're coming to the Batcave with me." he said and pointed at the seat. Melanara grinned at him.

"Yay! A legitimate reason to go to the Batcave!" Melanara said with mock enthusiasm. Her laughter was heard as the top to the Batmobile closed.

-----The Batcave----

"Alfred, I'd like you to meet Melanara Raya. Melanara, my long time friend and butler Alfred." Batman said and waved his hand as he sat down at the computer.

"We've already met." Melanara said in a dry tone. Alfred nodded to her.

"Miss Raya. Would you like something to drink?" he asked, Melanara smiled slightly and nodded.

"Mountain Dew please." Melanara said. Alfred smiled and left. "Where's Tim? On patrol?" Melanara asked, Bruce shot her a surprised look.

"How do you know about Tim?" Bruce asked, pulling the cowl off.

"Hello! Telepathic, remember? Besides, it's not that hard. I mean look at Clark and Lois. Three years she's gone out with him and she _still_ doesn't know he's Superman. Like the Glasses are that good of a disguse. The mannerisms are the same." Melanara shrugged and examined her fingernails. Bruce rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. He pulled his cowl up and put a call into the Watchtower.

"Batman to Watchtower, I have Melanara with me, call off the search." Batman said. Melanara held up two fingers behind Batman's head and Terrific had a hard time suppressing a grin.

"Gotcha. Welcome back, kid." Terrific said, his voice almost cracking as Melanara wiggled her fingers side to side.

"I'd thank you to stop that." Batman said. Melanara snatched her hand back and looked at him innocently.

"Stop what?" she asked, Bruce pulled the cowl back and glared at her. Unfortunately, it didn't work without the cowl.

"You know that's not very threatening without the ears." Melanara pointed out. Bruce was about to say something when Alfred returned with Melanara's Mountain Dew.

"Thank you, Alfred." Melanara nodded, taking the can from him.

"Is there anything you require Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, Bruce smiled and shook his head.

"No, thank you." he said warmly and Melanara hid a grin.

"I shall retire then. Good night, Master Bruce, Miss Raya." he said in his flawless accent and left the cave.

"I'm going home for a long, involved nap and if you wake me up, I'll box you're ears. Curved and pointed." Melanara threatened and backed away from the man in the suit.

"Good night, Melanara. Keep out of trouble huh?" Bruce said and caught her grin.

"Just when I think I'm out, they pull me back in!" Melanara said and shimmered away.

"I need an aspirin." Bruce groaned and rubbed his temples...


	11. The Death of Longshadow

"So now that we know where the Legion's Headquarter's are, what do we do now?" Flash asked seriously. Melanara shrugged and answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Easy, we attack." Melanara said, Orion scoffed at her.

"It isn't that easy, little girl. You don't understand war at all." he said and found himself sitting on a curled up Anaconda. He yelped and jumped up in surprise.

"War is pain, death. War is, in every sense of the word, hell. Don't tell me I don't know what war is." Melanara said coldly, then lightened and changed the Anaconda back to a chair. "The Legion isn't very formidable. True, there's a few villains that might give us a hassle, but other than that, it's okay." Melanara said with a smile. Orion muttered something about teenagers and gingerly sat down in the chair, finding it wasn't going to bite him in the bum, he settled down to listen to the conversation.

"What about Sinestro and Doctor Polaris? Polaris tossed Steel around like a rag doll." Light asked skeptically. This was one of those rare meetings where all the League was present. It was being held at a large table in the main hall. The wizards had cast a rather large spell so that everyone could be heard. Even the softest of voices could be heard about the whole table.

"Yeah, that isn't an experience I wanna try again." Steel rumbled, looking disconcerted.

"The effects of Tala are powerful as well, we may find trouble in counter acting them." Fate said as well.

"Are we Superheroes or toddlers? For cripes sake, we can take them in our sleep! Some of us literally!" Melanara cried in irritation. Her faintly Scottish heritage was showing quite clearly as her voice rose. Helena laid a hand on her arm to steady her rising temper. Melanara snorted in disgust and sat back, muttering to herself.

"Melanara is right, we need a game plan. Some way to bring down the Legion of Doom." Kent's smooth voice came from across the still irate mage. Zatanna sat forward, looking pensive.

"Melanara, in your report, you said Tala helped you and Luthor out of warehouse and that you two were even. How did she come to owe you?" Zatanna asked. Melanara sighed and closed her eyes in a long suffering look.

"Tala and I...Go way back. Tala is the demonic equivalent of a child prodigy. If you watch consecutive video's of Morganna and Tala both using their powers, you'll notice that there are quite a few similarities between the two. Why? Because Morganna trained Tala. Unofficially of course, but she did. Tala was Morganna's protegé and apprentice. Morganna's skill as a magician is absolute, but as a teacher, it's abysmal. But Tala picked up quite a few things." Melanara shrugged. "Tala was having trouble getting away from Morganna. Wherever Tala went, Morganna wasn't far behind, a bit like Little Bo Peep. Anyway, Tala was more than tired of it, so she appeared on our doorstep and asked me to get rid of her trail, at least to Morganna. I pulled a little magical river trick and Morganna can't follow Tala. It was a favor that Tala owed me. She repayed it when she got us out." Melanara shrugged and sipped her cup of coffee.

"Since when did you take up coffee?" Batman asked, Melanara grinned at him.

"Since I seem to be a prime target for assassination attempt's, kidnappings, dimensional travel and buildings falling on me." Melanara replied sarcastically. Batman motioned to Kent, who reached over and pulled the coffee cup away from Melanara. Irate and reasonably so, Melanara snapped her finger and Batman's cape and cowl turned neon pink. Taking advantage of everyone gawking at Batman, Melanara reached over and grabbed the coffee cup and changed the cape and cowl back to black. "Behave yourselves and leave my coffee cup alone." Melanara said warningly.

"Back to the topic at hand. We need to bring down the Legion, how do we do it?" Green Lantern asked no one in particular.

"Well, we already got rid of Devil Ray." Diana said, then clapped a horrified hand over her mouth as Batman stood up and stalked out of the room.

"He _still_ isn't over that?" Melanara demanded. Diana sadly shook her head. "Oh for Pete's bloody sake. I'll be right back." Melanara said and trotted after Batman.

-------Observation Room-------

Batman stared out the window as the Tower revolved around the earth. Melanara entered the room and walked up to his side.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what was happening." Melanara said quietly. Batman shook his head.

"You don't know what your talking about. You weren't there." Batman said acidly. Melanara, without thinking, reached up and smacked Batman upside the head.

"Dammit, Bruce. I know about your parents, I know what happened, because Deadman and Solovar told me what happened. Yes, Deadman over reacted, yes, he shouldn't have done what he did. He did what he thought, he had to. What's done is done. You can't change the past, all you can do, is make sure it doesn't happen again. Stop beating yourself up over it. Let me do it." Melanara teased. Batman wasn't amused.

"It was my hand that pulled the trigger. It was my hand that shot Devil Ray." Bruce snarled. Melanara resisted the urge to hit him again.

"It was your hand, not your intent. Now stop complaining and lets go back to the meeting. Your depressing presence is required." Melanara turned Batman around and pushed him out of the door. Melanara continued pushing him until they entered the main hall with the meeting again and Melanara only guided Batman to his seat. Melanara took her own seat and the conversation continued.

"Sinestro will be my biggest problem." Green Lantern was saying.

"What would be a good way to deal with Sinestro?" Shayera asked, Melanara was about to answer when the Six (Because J'onn is gone.) disappeared in white lines, along with a few other members.

"What's going on?" Melanara demanded of Terrific.

"Looks like they've been teleported away." Terrific said and two more members vanished. Melanara reacted instantly, years of being a leader instinct taking over and no one was arguing.

"Zatanna, get everyone on you're side to the Academy. Etrigan, get this side. Fate and I will block the signals!" Melanara roared, her voice steady and commanding. She and Kent locked hands and blocked any incoming transmissions, both magical and technological. Melanara shimmered them away as the last person was transported away...

----Mage's Academy, Main Hall----

"Let's do a roll call. Vixen?" Melanara called, a reply of 'Here' sounded from the back of the room.

"Steel?"

"Here!"

"Fire?"

"Here!"

"Ice?"

Silence.

"Okay, Vigilante?"

"Here, Ma'am!"

"Shining Knight?"

"Present, my lady."

"Terrific?"

"Here!"

"S.T.R.I.P.E?"

Silence

"Stars?"

"Here!"

"Orion?"

"Here!"

"Damn, just kidding. Atom?"

"Here!"

"Atom Smasher?"

Silence.

"Gypsy?"

"Here!"

"Red Tornado?"

"Here!"

"Question?"

"Here!"

"Dr. Light?"

"Here!"

"Rocket Red?"

Silence.

"Starman?"

"Here!"

"Captain Atom?"

"Here!"

"There are too many Atom's. Thunderbolt?"

Silence.

"Elongated Man?"

"Here!"

"Plastic Man?"

Silence

"Longshadow?"

"Here!"

"Hawk & Dove?"

"Here!"

"Here!"

"Aztek?"

"Here!"

"Wildcat?"

Silence.

"Black Canary?"

"Here!"

"Green Arrow?"

"Here!"

"Blue Devil?"

Silence.

"Crimson Avenger?"

Silence.

"Hell. Hourman?"

Silence.

"Dr. Mid-Nite?"

Silence.

"B'Wana Beast?"

"Here!"

"Damn," This was sincere, unlike before. "Obsidian?"

"Here!"

"Sand?"

"Here!"

"Metamorpho?"

"Here!"

"Booster Gold!"

Silence.

"Aquaman?"

"He's at Atlantis." Kent reminded Melanara, who sighed visibly with relief.

"Crimson Fox?"

"Here!"

"Creeper?"

"Here!"

"Vibe?"

"Here!"

"And finally, cause my throats dry, Ray and Nemesis?"

"Here!"

"Here!"

"That means, including the Six, that's 55 for us and 18 captured members." Melanara said, mentally adding up the numbers.

"What do we do now?" Black Canary asked.

"We increase our numbers. The Academy is protected from both Magic and Technological assaults, so we're safe for now. Question, bring Huntress, she's got her membership back temporarily. Fate, find Captain Marvel. Terrific, get Mr. Miracle, Big Barda and Oberon on the phone. Yes, Orion, I know you don't like each other, but that's just too damn bad. Right now we need all the help we can get and that means Miracle, Barda and Oberon, If you don't like it, you're welcome to go back to New Genesis." Melanara snarled and walked away. Orion, feeling slightly bad about being a pain in the neck earlier, followed her.

"Hey, I want to...Apologize." he spit the word out like a vile piece of food.

"For?" Melanara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For being an idiot. I'm...S-s-s-sorry." he said, forcing the word out. Melanara smirked and nodded.

"Apology accepted. Now go back to the others, I need to think and I can't do that with you following me." Melanara said, flipping her hands and shimmered away.

-----Melanara's Office----

Fluent swearing in Ancient Egyptian could be heard through most of the west wing of the castle. Also the crash, bang and literal boom of a Mage size temper tantrum could also be heard. Trevon was in the midst of the storm, patiently listening to his leader's ranting. Melanara was closer to the average teenager than she liked. She drank, swore and had an unhealthy fascination for big swords. She also knew at least three different, dead languages. She swore fluently in all of them and the world wide languages. Almost out of habit, she switched to Italian.

"Will you slow down, you'll give yourself a heart attack." Trevon said mildly. Melanara paused and glowered at him. Then with a deep sigh, she plopped on the floor into a Indian style sitting position.

"I should have seen it coming, you know." Melanara said glumly. Trevon made a noise somewhere between an assuring 'hmm' and a sarcastic, incoherent 'told you so'. It sound quite odd.

"Oh, stuff it already." Melanara snapped and sighed again, laying down flat on the floor. She closed her eyes and let her brain (As disgusting as this is going to sound) stew and come up with various ideas that may or may not be useful.

"Anything?" Trevon asked, glancing up from his book. Melanara cracked an eye and glared at him. After a moment she relented and stood up in one rocking motion.

"I can't come up with a blessed thing. Come on, Fate just informed me that he's back with Marvel, Question has Helena and Terrific convinced Miracle, Barda and Oberon to come in and just listen." Melanara said and left her office. Trevon followed absently.

"All right, y'all, listen up. This is going to be one of those 'Hey, Y'all Watch 'Is' plans. It's going to be cobbled together from you're various ideas. I know, I know it doesn't sound like it will work, but it has before, so lets see if it will again. Now, here's the serious part. I don't expect anyone to do this unwillingly. You have," Melanara glanced up at the large clock. It was currently 2:30. "You have a half an hour to make up your minds. Don't feel obligated to me to do it. I'm a rookie at leading large teams." Melanara shrugged.

"Well, I know I'm with you!" Huntress yelled, Question nodded next to her.

"I am as well." Question agreed.

"We might as well help." Miracle said, Barda nodded as did Oberon.

"I know we're in." Green Arrow said with Black Canary nodding. The League all eventually stood up and joined with her. Melanara smirked.

"Okay, but you're opening yourselves to a 'Hey, Y'all, Watch 'Is!' moment, but, oh well. All right, let me think about this..." Melanara tapped her chin in a deliberately cheesy way. "What was the last think we were talking about before the kidnappings?" Melanara asked. Orion raised a hand and Melanara pointed at him absently.

"Who would fight Sinestro." he reminded her, Melanara nodded and scanned the room. There were various heroes that could quite adequately handle the yellow menace, but Melanara wasn't sure they'd survive.

"That's a tricky one. I think...Dr. Light, Steel and Fire will handle Sinestro. Fate and Jason will handle Tala, Zatanna, Question and Huntress will take care of a few stragglers. Captain Atom, Longshadow and Green Arrow will handle Bizzaro and receive help as they need it. Orion, Miracle, Barda and I will take on Giganta." Melanara continued handing out orders, taking suggestions and seeing if everyone could handle the task they were given or if they had problems with working with each other. The plan was set.

"Okay, an hour to prepare, then we move out." Melanara ordered and they moved out to prepare in their own ways. Melanara walked out of the main hall to her own room. She opened the door, closed it and locked it. Walking to a cabinet in a far corner, Melanara took a deep breath and opened the cabinet. Inside was a set of armor and twin daggers. The door creaked open and Melanara whirled around.

"I thought I locked the door." she said quietly, Trevon smirked.

"You gave me a key, remember?" he said and held up a skeleton key. Melanara snorted and turned back to he closet.

"I'm regretting that decision." Melanara said and Trevon turned as she stripped her T-Shirt off. He listened quietly as a rustle of fabric muffled her voice for a moment, then it cleared. "You can turn around now." she said and Trevon noticed with a certain amount of trepidation that she was pulling a breastplate on. She tugged fitted gauntlets on and tightened them with a grimace.

"I'll have to get new ones when I get back." Melanara said absently, settling a belt across her shoulders to hold her sword in it's sheath. Seeing everything fit, Melanara pulled the belt and breastplate off and pulled on a pair of lace-up cowboy boots, pulling them tight and tying them securely. Then she replaced the breastplate and belt with the sheath and sword.

"Why are you suiting up?" Trevon asked hesitantly, Melanara looked up at him, blue eyes calm and serious.

"I had a premonition when I touched Longshadow. It was of his death." she said calmly as if she saw the death of her boyfriend every day. Maybe, Trevon reflected thoughtfully, she did.

"Are you going to try to stop it?" Trevon asked, sitting in a comfortable chair. Melanara looked up from pulling a black silk glove on.

"Why? He's dying anyway, let him go out the way he wants to. Fighting. I just hope that I'm as lucky as he is, to go out fighting." Melanara shrugged, Trevon's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You don't think you'll come back." he said, guessing her intention.

"Bingo. But, you never know. Better safe than sorry." Melanara stood up and held her arms out to the sides. "What do you think?" she asked with a forced smile. Trevon frowned.

"I think you're a masochist, but thats just me. Go for it, Lone Ranger." he said and waved his hand. Melanara smiled again, this time genuinely.

"Range Rider, like from A-Team, not Lone Ranger." Melanara grinned and walked out, boots clacking on the hardwood floor. She paused at the door, hand on the knob. "If I don't come back, Alexa is my heir." she said and then walked out. Trevon sighed and rubbed his eyes.

---------Legion Headquarters-------

Melanara motioned for the teams to take their positions, all of the teams had at least one magician with them. Team one had her, team two had Kent and team three had Jason and Zatanna. Melanara held up her hand for all to see and silently counted down on three, two, one. And they all vanished. They reappeared moments later, surrounded.

"Damn. Spread out, take down your assignments and then take on the stragglers. Let's keep to the plan as much as possible!" Melanara called, they fanned out, attacking their assignments. Kent, Jason and Zatanna attacked Tala and everyone else did their jobs. Melanara checked on everyone and they were all doing fine. She shimmered out and went in search of the Six and the others. She found them all right, guarded by Gorilla Grodd and he wasn't happy to see Melanara.

"Well, well, the prodigal Mage. Welcome to my humble abode." Grodd smirked. Melanara smirked as well.

"I didn't think humble was in your vocabulary. Besides, Prodigal means extravagant, not missing. Check your dictionary." Melanara said, staring the Gorilla down. "Now if you'll kindly move, I'll rescue my friends." Melanara said, civil tone dropping like a rock.

"I'm afraid you'll have to go through me." Grodd said threateningly. Melanara smiled evilly at monkey, making him grow cold with uncertainty and fear. He'd watched tapes of previous encounters with the mage and judged her as the safe cautious type, not willing to take unnecessary risks. Apparently he had misjudged. Melanara smirked and threw an energy ball at Grodd's feet, making him yelp and move away in surprise. Melanara moved until she was between Grodd and the others. Grodd swore savagely when he realized what she had done. He tried to leap over to regain his advantage, but was met with the tip of a broadsword to his throat.

"Give me one good reason, Grodd." Melanara said in a low tone. Grodd smirked, turned and ran out the door. Melanara ignored the others and raced after him, intent not to let him get away. She was ten feet away from him when he shot Longshadow. Things went in slow motion, Melanara tried to reach Darryl, the blast was too fast and no one was around to help. He got it in the heart and Melanara remembered her premonition. 'No' was her only coherent thought. Things speeded up and Darryl went down with a cry. Grodd cackled and took off. Melanara reached Darryl and dropped her knees at his side. He was already dead. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. After a moment, her eyes closed and her head drooped.

"Isis, my godess, take away his pain, Anubis, lord of the dead, see him safely through the night, Osiris, king of the underworld give him the strength to accept what happened and give the courage to carry on without me," Melanara paused and grief turned to anger. "Horus, son of Isis and Osiris, Avenger of the king, give me the strength to fight the one who took him from this plane." Melanara growled. Kent removed his helmet and looked at her in sadness. Melanara's hair was loose and falling around her face, hiding her expression from him.

"What do you want to do now?" Orion asked, coming to her otherside. Melanara's hands rose and twisted her hair around expertly into a tight curl, a large black hair clip appeared in her hand and she fastened her hair into the clip.

"Let's finish this." Melanara said, rising to her feet and drawing her sword.

-----------------------------

TBC

---------------------

Please R&R!


	12. Gods, Ghosts and Purgatory

I had a lot of fun writing these last two chapters. I have decided to take a break from writing future chapters. I have many plans and ideas, but I need a little away time from this to let more ideas in. My other fics have sagged and I need to pick them up. Besides, through the fault no one's but myself, reading of this fic has declined somewhat and I know it's because I haven't made them interesting. It's hard for me to walk away even for a little while, but I need to take time to write naturally and evenly. Hopefully when I return, my natural humor will as well. I apologize in advance for any inconvinence this will cause. See you all later!

Disclaimer: I only own Melanara, The Academy, Trevon and the mages. The name Celestial Furies belongs to the creators of Baldur's Gate: Throne of Bhaal and all other Characters belong to WB, Bruce Timm and the creators of the Characters.

------------------------------------

Grodd ran along the corridor, not looking back. He knew as soon as he fired he had just signed his death warrant. Melanara was not likely to let that pass without some type of retribution. He just hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. But knowing her, it would be excruciating. A tall dark figure appeared in front of Grodd, making him skid to a stop. The gorilla eyed the figure warily.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"My name is Darkseid. And you are insignificant." he said and the gorilla disappeared in a burst of red and a shrill scream of pain.

-------------Main Hall---------

Melanara perked up at a shrill scream of pain. Her eyes narrowed, then widened in disbelief.

"Darkseid. Orion, get Superman and the others! Kent, Etrigan, BC and Huntress, come with me!" Melanara said, taking her sword in a tight grip and running down the corridor. She stopped suddenly and the others almost ran into her. Darksied was standing in front of a black mark on the floor.

"Bugger," Melanara whispered, then turned around to usher everyone back the way they came. "Everyone out! Back the way you came, now! Move!" she yelled, they back tracked hurriedly, protected from Darkseid's beams only because of Melanara's shields and fast thinking. They came back to the hall to find the rest of the League, Six and all, unconscious.

"What the--" Kent was interrupted by Parademons attacking him. Melanara tried to pull them off, but she was jumped as well.

"There are too many of them. I can't get free. Melanara, go! Now, its our only shot! Go, dammit!" Kent yelled, Melanara looked at him in surprise, hearing him swear for the first time. Melanara nodded and shimmered away to the only place she could think of...

------Mages Academy--------

Melanara straight to the hall and Trevon was at her side in an instant.

"We have a problem--" he began but Melanara interrupted.

"I know, Darkseid and the armies of Apokolips. Get everyone assembled, the League is down for the count and we're the only ones left. I don't know where J'onn is and that is second priority to protecting the world. Get the Diviners on finding him. We're going straight for Darkseid and no arguments. Three teams. One to handle the Parademons, four to a team. One to handle the Magma taps, ten to a team. And one to watch for more Parademons and wipe out as many as possible, another four to a team. Put them in all cities where they are being attacked." Melanara walked into her room and stripped off her armor and shirt, revealing a white Tank Top. She pulled off the combat boots and replaced them with Ropers. Melanara walked to a different cabinet and pulled it open. She unstrapped her broadsword belt and laid it on the table. Twin Katanas were glistening in the cabinet.

"Why are you using the Celestial Furies? Those are only for emergencies." Trevon asked as Melanara pulled a black turtle neck one and used her magic to remove the neck of it. She strapped the swords across her back. One at her left shoulder and one at her right shoulder.

"Grodd killed Longshadow, Darkseid killed Grodd. I'm going to kill Darkseid." Melanara said as she refastened her gauntlets. She grunted when they were too tight. Rolling her eyes, Melanara waved her hand and the gauntlets refit themselves to her wrists.

"You don't kill. You yourself said that to Khyrran." Trevon reminded her. Melanara turned look at him, her expression blank.

"People change, you'll soon realize that." she said and shook herself to settle everything. "I'm ready. Suit up, Trevon. We're going to war." Melanara said and Trevon sighed as he started to leave the room.

"They won't let you do this." he said over his shoulder. Melanara looked up curiously.

"Who?" she asked.

"Your gods." Trevon replied. Melanara's expression dropped again.

"They don't have a choice. Suit up, now Trevon. Time is wasting." Melanara said, walking over to him. She opened the door and pushed him out the door...

----------Legion HQ--------

"Where is the girl, Kal-El?" Darkseid asked a bruised Superman. He spat in Darkseid's face and received a fist to his jaw. "Maybe the Flea knows. Where is she?" Darkseid demanded of Batman, who looked calmly back.

"I don't know." he said and, for once, Darkseid believed him.

"Then maybe one of the others will know." he said and moved on to Huntress. Question fought against his restraints, trying to get free to get to Helena, to try and protect her. "What about you, do you know where that whelp is?" he asked, running a finger on her jaw. Helena snarled and kicked at him. Darkseid grabbed her face and was about to pummel her when a blast of water knocked him off his feet. Melanara was standing in the Tai Chi position Single Whip final form. Her hair was rolled up and clipped in a black Alligator clip, holding it away from her face. Ice blue eyes were focused on Darkseid and only sent a cursory glance at the others.

"You're fight is with me, pebble head, not them." Melanara said, resuming a normal position.

"Beautiful swords. They will make a fine addition to my collection." Darkseid said as he charged. Melanara sent a blast of fire straight for his face, making him cry out in pain as he stumbled back. "I thought mages couldn't kill." he said with surprise. Melanara smirked.

"They can't. But I can." Melanara said and threw a dagger, striking him in the face. Darkseid swore and removed the dagger from his face.

"You little urchin, you'll pay for that." Darkseid snarled and charged at her, knowing from earlier experience that his omega beams were useless against her. Melanara pulled her Katanas's with a grin. She may have been peaceful, but it was hard not to enjoy a good fight. When Darkseid came close, Melanara dropped to a crouch and stuck her leg out and tripped him as he ran. He cried out and tumbled down a flight of stairs.

"Its not that simple, Melanara!" Superman warned as she snapped his titanium restraints, Melanara rolled her eyes as she started on opposite restraints.

"I'm not an idiot, Supes. I know its not that simple. Free the others, I'll take care of Darkseid." Melanara started down the stairs when Batman stopped her.

"Melanara!" he looked worried as Melanara turned back. She glowered at him and whatever admonition he was going to give faltered. "Be careful." he said simply. Melanara nodded and jumped down the stairs, landing lightly at the bottom. She looked around her, but the uber villain was no where to be found. Melanara closed her eyes and listened. There was a heavy footstep behind her and a faint swear word. Melanara lashed out with a roundhouse kick and connected with Darkseid's face. Darkseid staggered back and grabbed her leg and tossed her against a far wall. Melanara cried out as she hit the wall.

"I'm surprised you have lasted this long if you're so fragile." he snickered. Melanara's eyes popped open, entirely black.

"Fragile? Anything but." Melanara said and flipped to her feet. Darkseid laughed and swung for her head, only to have his arm blocked. Melanara smirked, twisting her head to side and threw him through three walls and into the hanger. Darkseid yelled in pain as he connected with the side of the ship, Melanara smirked in grim satisfaction as he slithered onto the floor. Melanara walked into the hanger and brought her boot down until his ankle was placed squarely between the heel and the ball of her foot. She was grinning as she twisted and broke his ankle and laughed as he cried out in pain.

"Oh, you think that hurts? Believe me, there are plenty of things that hurt worse. Like having a thirty story building come crashing down on you, being kidnapped and almost sacrificed. Getting an energy ball through your shoulder, fighting for the right to live, getting stabbed in the back just as you come out of a coma. Giving your all to heal someone on the brink of death, being captured and almost flambéd because of a over-zealous monkey?" Melanara snarled, twisting his ankle further. "My ribs were cracked by Lorder Superman, I was held in a cage with Lex Luthor for the better part of a day and here you are, saying I'm fragile, let me tell you something, pebble head. My patience is long gone." Melanara growled and grabbed Darkseid by the throat, lifting him from the ground. Her height lengthened and soon she was taller than Darkseid. Orion ran into the room, followed by the others. Orion pulled his helmet off and walked over to his friend.

"Melanara, you don't want to do this. Killing isn't easy and it can't be undone." Orion said as Darkseid clawed at Melanara's arm, trying to breath.

"Grodd killed Longshadow, Darkseid killed Grodd. I'm killing Darkseid." Melanara snarled. Orion wouldn't give up though.

"Why not let the killing stop there? Grodd got what was coming to him. You can't punish Grodd now, he's probably roasted Gorilla by now. Let it end with him." Orion said and pushed her arm down. Darkseid gasped as he hit the floor and gagged as he started breathing again. Melanara shrank back to her normal size and let the tears flow down her cheeks. Orion put an arm around her shoulders and led her away. Darkseid laughed as he charged his omega beams and aimed for Melanara's vulnerable back. His first mistake was laughing. His last feeling was pain. His ultimate mistake? Thinking Melanara was weak.

"Shut the hell up!" Melanara roared and blasted him with an inferno of fire. Darkseid screamed and he was evaporated. Melanara's hands dropped and eyes faded back to their normal bright blue. "I didn't... I only..." Melanara stammered. Orion tightened his arm on her shoulders and gently pulled her along. Melanara's energy was drained and she was exhausted. Tipping forward, Melanara felt Orion catch her and call for help...

-----------Limbo---------

Melanara opened her eyes and saw Longshadow. She threw her arms around him and laughed in delight as he hugged her back. She pulled back and saw Isis standing a few hundred feet away, giving them privacy. Isis nodded in acknowledgement to her Priestess, which Melanara returned.

"Melanara, we need to talk." Darryl said seriously. Melanara looked at him closely. He was different, more serious, like he had come to terms with what had happened.

"About what?" Melanara asked, tone matching his.

"You killing Darkseid." he said simply. Melanara sighed and looked away from him.

"I didn't mean to. Isis knows that, Osiris knows that, Ra knows, hell everyone on Earth knows that!" Melanara snarled. Darryl nodded, holding his hands up.

"We don't blame you, but killing someone, even unintentionally changes a person. That means you will need to be more serious, more careful with your powers." he said. Melanara's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me? More careful? More serious? If I'm more serious I'll turn into Batman! I don't think so. Not gonna happen." Melanara said. Isis heard her outburst and walked over.

"Melanara, you have to understand, power like yours is connected with your emotions. That inferno blast you sent Darkseid's way? That was a manifestation of your rage at Darryl's death. Melanara, power like that is dangerous in the wrong hands." Isis said gently, Melanara closed her eyes, breathed deeply and spoke calmly when she was done.

"Then take my powers." Melanara challenged, Isis gave her a shocked look.

"Beg pardon?" she asked, baffled.

"If you think I can't control the power you gave me, take it back. You obviously don't think I can handle what you gave me, so take it back." she said. Isis opened her mouth and didn't know what to say.

"You just need to be more cautious." Darryl said, Melanara glowered at him with enough Fury to melt the North Pole.

"Stay out of this." Melanara said between clenched teeth, she turned back to her goddess who was looking taken aback.

"Melanara, you're over-reacting." she said, trying to placate the teenager.

"I am not over-reacting. You can't trust me, you yourself said almost the same thing, just now. If you don't trust me, I can't do what I do and If I can't do that, I don't need these powers." Melanara said, feeling like she was losing her best friend, but she knew that if her gods didn't trust her, she didn't stand a chance.

"All right, continue the way you have, but don't be surprised if you're power acts out again." Isis said, Melanara nodded and stepped back.

"Send me back." Melanara said, Darryl started to say something, but Melanara ignored him. She was far too angry with him to even think about saying anything to him...

--------Watchtower Med-Deck--------

"I'm really coming to hate this place." Melanara groaned as she regained consciousness. Orion jumped when he heard her voice.

"Melanara! You're awake!" he said, Melanara winced at the decibel of his voice. He blushed as red as his hair when she winced. "Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"That's all right, I'm a little shrill at times as well. Where's Batman, he's usually here when I land in Med-Deck." Melanara asked, Orion grinned.

"Wonder Woman bullied him into going home for some rest." Orion chuckled. Melanara laughed and shook her head.

"Darkseid?" Melanara asked. Orion sighed and shook his head.

"No trace of him, only a black mark, like Grodd." he said in a low tone. Melanara sighed.

"Orion, do you believe in gods? Not the gods of New Genesis." she amended at his raised eyebrow. He shrugged again.

"Oh, in that case, not really." he said, curious about where this was leading.

"Okay, just asking." Melanara said and closed her eyes, sinking back in the pillows. Orion shook his head.

"You're impossible you know that?" he said in irritation. Melanara looked at him and quirked her eyebrow.

"What do you mean I'm impossible? You're the one with the huge self-preservation instincts." Melanara retorted, Orion snorted and leaned back in his chair. He was both annoyed and relieved to find that Melanara's smart mouth was intact.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows you're a masochist." Orion said and dodged an angry punch. Melanara, who was still dressed in her Jeans and Tank Top, swung her legs over the bed, pulled out her IV's without flinching and walked over to where he had backed up in self-defense.

"Masochist? You call getting a 30 story building dropped on my head, taking a hit through the shoulder to save my best friend, getting stabbed in the back, kidnapped, almost burnt to a crisp, taken to another dimension, defeating the Justice Lords, getting my ribs cracked and getting locked in a cage, Masochism? Why don't you take a walk outside without a breathing module!" Melanara snarled, pushing Orion out the door, closing and locking it in his face and darkening the window. Orion started swearing and didn't stop until he had run out of breath. Then he just silently cursed himself. After a while of knocking and asking to be let in, Orion shook his head and stalked away.

---------Inside the room-------

Melanara sat in a dark corner of the room and silent, bitter tears streaked down her face...

----------------------

Breaking Away is set after this chapter, sorry that I put it up too soon, that's all for now folks! Please R&R!

----------------------


	13. The Silent Blade

Well, that didn't take long. Yeah, right. I swear it was like my JLU Muse was sitting in a corner and pouting because I was playing with everyone else. Yeesh. Well, after a while away and some life changing events, nothing serious mind you, just rock my world, I'm putting up a new chapter. I hope you like this, Marie. And I also hope more people review it, even it's bad reviews. Enjoy! BTW, the title for this chapter came from the R.A. Salvatore book 'The Silent Blade'. I love that book.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Melanara and wish I owned her sunglasses and leather jacket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Melanara sighed. After three months away from the League, she was out of practice with fighting. Helena had handed her behind to her today in practice and she was not happy about it. Helena offered her a hand up, but Melanara rolled backwards onto her feet.

"I'm fine, thanks." Melanara snapped to Huntress' unasked question. Helena gave her a hurt look, but Melanara ignored it.

"What is wrong with you?" Helena demanded, grabbing Melanara's arm only to be sent flying.

"Don't touch me." Melanara growled and continued walking, the doors opening without her touching the keypad.

"Sorr-y." Helena muttered, rubbing the back of her head, feeling the bump her impromptu flight gave her.

-----------------An Hour Later----------------

Orion trotted up to Melanara who had just finished talking to Shayera about something and caught her attention.

"Hey, Huntress said you launched her in the training room. What happened?" he asked, Melanara shrugged.

"Just a little touchy, that's all." Melanara replied and continued walking. Orion grabbed her arm and she stopped and glowered at him. "Let. Me. Go." she snarled. Orion kept a hand on her arm. Melanara grabbed his wrist with her other hand and when she couldn't pull it off, she sank her fingernails in. Orion yelped and released her arm. Melanara kept her hold on his wrist and yanked him closer so they were face to face.

"Don't do that." Melanara warned and released his wrist, turning and walking away. Orion rubbed his wrist, watching her walk away. Not wanting to give up, Orion walked behind her. Melanara stopped and sighed.

"Don't you _ever_ give up?" Melanara snarled and whirled on him. Orion was gone. Knocking her to her knees, Orion pinned her arms behind her back. Melanara looked up at him and met green eyes. He had taken his helmet off for this.

"Someone needs a time out." Orion growled, Melanara smiled and Orion was knocked backwards. Melanara rolled forwards, then back flipped. She launched once again into mid-air and twisted so she landed with both feet on either side of Orion.

"Keep away from me, brat." Melanara grinned, patted his cheek and walked away. Orion glowered after her as she disappeared around the corner.

"You got owned, bro." Flash said, helping the younger man up. Orion pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Do you know where Fate is?" Orion asked, Flash shrugged.

"At his tower with Inza, why?" Flash asked. Orion frowned and walked away.

"Thank you!" Orion called absently. Flash shrugged and zoomed away.

----------------------Fate's Tower, Salem, Massachuests-------------------

"So, she's not acting the same?" Fate asked. Orion shook his head. Kent frowned as he snipped a dead flower from the rose plant in front of him. Usually Inza tended the garden, but she was laid up by morning sickness and couldn't exactly be far away from the bathroom. They had found out after Melanara left and with no way to get ahold of her, there was no way to tell her.

"Do you know if something happened while she was away?" Kent asked, Orion's brow furrowed as he tried to remember

"No, not that I know of. There was that one visit to Luthor, but I don't think that's it." Orion said, Kent rocked back on his heels and looked up at the young man, dressed in jeans, a T-Shirt and tennis shoes. Outside you couldn't see your glove in front of your face from the snow blowing, but here in the tower it was pleasently warm. Orion had changed since joining the League. No less gloomy, he was a bit more trusting than before, had an easier time dealing with people instead of just blasting them or running the other direction.

"Why don't you pay a visit to Luthor and ask him yourself. Melanara has a strange friendship with that man. He may have some insight that we as heroes, don't." Kent counseled. Orion blinked and looked surprised.

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself out loud.

"Because you want Melanara to be a sweet, innocent young woman when she has killed. You are never innocent after that." Kent replied. Orion gave him a disturbed look, but left silently.

------------------Metropolis Maximum Security Prison----------------

"I'm here on personal buisness." Orion said after flashing his Justice League ID. The guard nodded and opened the cell cautiously. Lex was reclining in a chair, watching Television when Orion walked in. He watched the young hero enter, but didn't rise.

"I assume that you're here about our mutual friend." Lex said casually.

"What makes you think she's your friend?" Orion asked, Lex smiled.

"She said so herself. I also assume that you think I did something to her, because of the way she's acting, correct?" Lex asked, Orion narrowed his eyes, but refused to answer. "I thought so. So, why would I brainwash someone who could get me out for good behavior and keep me on the straight and narrow? Because I wouldn't." Lex said so firmly that it blew Orion's suspicion and single viable lead out of the water, off the planet and into the deepest regions of space. Following the Dolphins of course.

"So why is she acting like this?" Orion asked, Lex shrugged.

"How should I know? All we talk about when she visits is when I'm getting out and what I'm going to do when I get released. She's talking to the parole board about putting a magical shock collar on me." Lex chuckled at Orion's blank look. "Basically when I start considering an scheme to take over the world or eliminate the Justice League I'll get a jolt that will remind me to be a good boy. Like for dogs that bark too much." Lex explained. Orion was about to answer when the cell door opened to reveal Melanara.

"Orion. Hey, Lex. Whatcha watchin'?" Melanara asked. Orion had the vague urge to shiver at her tone for him. She was friendlier with Lex than the man she was supposedly interested in.

"Just a documentary on me. They have some rather inaccurate facts about my early life." Lex shrugged, moving so she could have the chair. Melanara waved her hand.

"Nah, keep it. I can do this." she said, snapped her fingers and a chair appeared. It was simple affair where you added the back or left it with out. Think Director's Chair. Orion frowned.

"I don't think you should do that." Orion said. Lex sighed and turned to look at Melanara.

"Don't kill him. He doesn't know any better." Lex said. Melanara shook her head.

"Yes, Lex, I know. I don't have to answer to you, Orion. I'm here on personal buisness, this has nothing to do with you." Melanara explained. Orion raised his eyebrow.

"Since when?" Orion asked incredously. Melanara rose to her feet and placed a hand against his chest.

"Since now." Melanara said, flexed her wrist and Orion found himself on the Watchtower. J'onn raised an eyebrow at his unexpected return.

"I thought you had the day off." J'onn asked. Orion muttered something that I can't repeat because the rating would jack up like gas prices.

"I do." Orion snapped and stalked off to his room.

-----------------Metropolis Maximum Security Prison-----------------

"You really shouldn't have done that." Lex said as Melanara returned to her chair. She shrugged and pointed at the television.

"Show's back." she said. They watched the program until the comercials came back on.

"Look, what's wrong? You wouldn't have done that before." Lex said. Melanara rolled her eyes at him.

"Lex, stay out of it." Melanara said. Lex shook his head.

"You forget, I know where you are now. I was there, remember?" Lex said, pushing at her arm. Melanara glared at him.

"I said, stay out of it." Melanara said. Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to stay out of it?" Lex asked. Melanara rose from her chair and snapped her fingers. The chair disappeared and she walked towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, behave yourself." Melanara said and left.

----------------Egyptian desert, 3 miles south of Cairo----------------

Melanara hung in the air, staring at the clear blue skies through mirrored sunglasses that reflected the sun, but allowed her to look at the sky.

"My, my. What ever do you think would happen if you were found?" A cultured british voice asked. Melanara didn't have to look to recongize Morganna La Fey.

"What, you needed to make a diaper run for junior?" Melanara snarled. Morganna winced, but continued.

"Mordred is in good hands while I'm away. But why are you here, little girl?" Morganna asked, moving to hover in front of her. "Did you tire of the nanny squad?" Morganna continued. Melanara returned to staring at the skies ignoring her. Morganna chuckled. "Dear girl, you are wasting your talents in that...Organazation." Morganna

said disdainfully.

"And where would you suggest that I display my...Talents?" Melanara asked, taking her sunglasses off to look at the sorcereress.

"Why...With me of course." Morganna said with a smile. Melanara quirked an eyebrow.

"_If_ I did leave the League, what makes you think _I_ would join _you_?" Melanara asked. Morganna blinked.

"Well, I..." Morganna started, but Melanara interrupted.

"If I wanted to leave the League, I sure as hell wouldn't join you. As a matter of fact, I was thinking of leaving the League anyway." Melanara informed her, before shimmering out

-----------------------The Watchtower-------------------

Melanara shimmered into the main hall of the 'Tower to be confronted by the Seven, Helena and Orion.

"Well, if it ain't the welcoming comittee." Melanara said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is not nessecary, Melanara. You seem to be...Going down a dark path." Clark said. Out of the corner of her eyes, Melanara noticed the distinct lack of other Leaguers. She smiled at them and cocked her hip.

"You seem to think that I'm dangerous, otherwise there would be other people here." Melanara said, gauging their reactions. Diana flinched and cast a quick, but telling glance at Superman. Melanara grinned. "Ah, I see. Well, in that case. I quit." Melanara said, pulling off her badge and Comm. and threw them at Superman's feet.

"You're making a rash desicion. Think about this." Helena said, stepping forward. Melanara backed away.

"I have thought about this, I'm afraid I'm just satisfied here anymore." Melanara replied and shimmered out as Helena lunged for her.

"What are we gonna do now?" Helena asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Diana said, looking at Superman expectantly.

--------------------Melanara---------------------

Melanara walked up to the gates of Lex's Prison and twitched her hand. The gates went flying back. The guards rushed forward, but Melanara squeezed her hand and their arms and legs snapped together instantly. They were uninjured, but couldn't move.

"No need for the innocent to get injured." Melanara said as she walked by. The rest of the guards got similar treatment.

"Oh, Lexie!" Melanara called, breaking down the door. Lex shot up and stared at her. She was wearing skin tight blue jeans, a brown tank top and a black leather jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Lex demanded. Melanara grinned and took him by the arm, leading him out into the hallway to face a small army of Superman foes.

"I'd think it would be obvious, Lex Old Chum." Melanara taunted, stepping back as Talia emerged from the crowd. Melanara stepped forward and faced the crowd, smirking lightly. They milled uncertaintly as she continued smirking at them.

"I would imagine you're surprised to find me standing in front of you, just after breaking you all out, but not beatin' y'all senseless, right?" Melanara asked, to the general agreement of all of them. "Would you consider joining me to bring down the Justice League?" Melanara asked. Another general feeling came from the crowd. This time of puzzlement.

"Why are you offering us this chance? Is this a trick?" Keymaster asked. Melanara snapped her fingers and Keymaster's restraints were released.

"What about me?" Sinestro challenged. Melanara lifted her closed hand and when she extended it, his yellow power ring was in it.

"I'm trusting all of you to keep the peace between yourselves. I want a working evil organization unlike the Legion of Doom. No flashy names. No name at all actually. We're a cohesive group and if anyone doesn't want to be a part of it is free to walk back into a cell or walk out with us and then go your seperate. I will not rule with an iron fist, but if you do cross me, you will become part of the molten lava in the earth's core." Melanara said, her quiet voice more of a threat than Lex's screaming ever was.

"Even us?" Lex asked for himself and Talia. At this Melanara smiled and nodded.

"Even you two." She said and turned back to the others. "This is not a forced recruitment. It's your choice." Melanara said and walked out of the hallway. It was a general flood of members as they flowed after her.

"Well, my love? What do you think?" Talia asked. Lex shook his head.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right, but it's better than this place." Lex said and they slowly followed the teenager that had once let them go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin


	14. The Beginning of the End

So, I'm doing what my brother told me what I should do. Kill off Mary Sue before she escapes. I apologize sincerely for creating this monstrosity. I'm killing it off as quickly as possible. Here you are!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Melanara and her Chaos Blade, which actually belongs to Bioware, creators of Baldur's Gate, Tales of the Sword Coast, Shadow's of Amn, Throne of Bhaal and Icewind. I sincerely recommend the Baldur's gate game if you enjoy Swords and Sorcery. PM me for info or if you have questions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Melanara?" Sinestro called softly, knocking on her office door. She silently waved at him and motioned for him to sit down. After a moment of scribbling she looked up at him.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling a little.

"Keymaster reports a Leaguer snooping around L.A." he replied, relaxing a bit. "Some idiot in chain mail with what looks like an apron." he said shaking his head. Melanara's lips curled into a smile.

"Shining Knight. Thank you Sinestro. Tell Keymaster he has my thanks as well. You both get bonus' this week." she said, laughing as Sinestro's eyes lit up. "I'll handle this myself. Sir Justin wants to find me, let him find me." She said, gently dismissing the yellow lantern and closing her door before pulling her Chaos Blade down.

"I think it's time that Shining Knight gets removed." Melanara said, eyes flashing before she shimmered out.

------------Downtown L.A.-----------------

"Shining Knight!" came the shout as Justin walked around, talking to people, trying to find his former comrade-in-arms. Justin looked up and saw Melanara across the street. She pulled her sword and saluted him in a way that meant she was challanging him. Edge of the blade facing him and her hands holding the hilt in attacking position. Justin nodded and gave an accepting look and watched as she vanished down an alley. Muttering to himself, the knight out of his time crossed the street and after a moment confusion, found the alley and followed her down it, pulling his coat off and sword out.

"Sir Justin!" came the call again. Looking upwards at the source of the call, Justin tucked and rolled out of the way as Melanara came streaking down, sword aimed for him.

"I have no wish to fight you, my lady. I merely wish to talk." he said, holding his sword infront of him cautiously. Melanara laughed at him.

"You fool. You should not interfere with things you do not comprehend." she said scathingly. Justin nodded in silent acceptance and charged, swinging for her. Melanara flashed her two-handed sword up and caught his upper swing downwards. Wrenching the blades sideways, she forced his arms to the side, allowing her to land a kick in his abdomen, forcing him to either take the blow and continue or release his hold on the sword and stumble back to a presumably safe distance. Justin released the hilt and staggered back, followed closely by Melanara, who dropped her own blade. Striking out with a punch, Melanara grunted as Justin took her punch, snatched her wrist and launching her at the the far end of the alley. Rolling backwards, Justin dove for his sword, shaking it free from Melanara's.

"Smooth." Melanara grunted as Justin sprinted forward, bringing his sword in an upward swing as he aimed for her. Melanara crouched, waiting for him to swing. As he swung, Melanara launched forward from her crouch and dived under the swing. She continued rolling, taking her sword with her as she went.

"Give up, Shining Knight! You can't win!" Melanara taunted. Circling each other, the swordsman and swordswoman tested each other with various swings and parry's. After a moment of silence, Justin charged. Melanara neatly sidestepped and grinned as her sword pierced Justin's stomach, hitting every vital organ on the way in.

"You have no honor." he gasped, then sagged. Melanara pushed him off her sword.

"Good-bye, Sir Knight. Angels sing thee to thy rest." she murmured and, after wiping her sword off, she sheathed her sword and walked out, smiling as people screamed at the blood on her clothes.

"Miss, are you all right?" a man asked, Melanara's smile grew.

"I'm perfectly fine, but you might wanna call an ambulance for that guy." she said, jerking her thumb back at Justin's body. The man dropped his grocery bag and rushed to the fallen hero. As he turned to look for Melanara, she was gone.

------------------The 'Tower------------------

"She's gone too far." a deep voice said, heavy with sadness and anger.

"Is there nothing we can do to save her?" came a lighter, thought not by much, female voice.

"Nothing." Superman said. Wonder Woman shook her head, eyes sad.

"Melanara must die?" Batman asked. Flash nodded.

"Yes." he said. Green Lantern sighed.

"This ain't gonna be easy." he said, looking at everyone around them.

"Orion won't like this." Shayera agreed, her mace sparking at her side.

"Orion will not have an option." J'onn said, red eyes narrow and glowing brightly.

"So Melanara must die?" Huntress asked, her voice filled with pain.

"Yes."

-------------------------------------------------

TBC

--------------------------------------------------

Please R&R.


	15. The End

It's been a long, sometimes fun, sometimes exasperating and most times depressing ride. For all the readers I've disappointed before, I apologize. For Marie, thanks for reviewing all the chapters, even the sucky ones and thanks for letting my use Khyrran. I'll return the favor and let you use Melanara. Adios, readers. All two of you.

Disclaimer: Same as always. I only own Melanara, her MP3 Player. Magic Missile belongs to whoever Dungeon's and Dragons belongs to and What I've Done belongs to Linkin Park and their label.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Because of my actions, the Justice League will be after me, not you." Melanara said, facing a room full of villians, with Lex and Tala flanking her on both sides. "I'm not asking you to fight at my side. Just the opposite. I'm asking you not to come with me unless you are willing to. It was my foolish mistake that caused this and you should not be punished for my actions." Melanara said, looking around. "Leave if you like. I'll hold nothing against any of you." Melanara finished, then sat down. Half the room stood up and left, while the other half stayed put.

"We'll stay with you." Sinestro said, looking at Key Master. Others agreed and nodded. Melanara sighed.

"All right, but never say I didn't give you the chance to leave."

-----------------------------------------Downtown Los Angeles-------------------------------------------

"Don't do this, Melanara!" Orion roared as Melanara raised her hands.

"Too late, fool." she snarled and released a stream a magical projectiles. "Magic Missile!" she roared, Fate rose in the air and blocked the attack.

"That will not work, mage! You are no match for me!" Fate called. Melanara laughed at him.

"Good god, are you arrogant! What the hell made you decide to become a magic user? Damn, my pinkie has more talent than you!" Melanara laughed again mockingly. It was just her now. Most of the others had been captured and Lex and Tala had declined to fight for her. Melanara honestly couldn't blame them. She'd gone downhill fast and really didn't want to drag them along.

"Good bye then, I will not miss you." Fate said gravely and launched an attack on her, much like he had Grundy. Melanara shrieked with laughter.

"That's hilarious, Kent! It almost tickles!" Melanara yelled as the light enveloped her.

"I hope this hurts!" Wonder Woman roared and slammed her fist into Melanara's face. Melanara screamed as she slammed into a building. Shaking her head to clear it, Melanara rubbed her jaw.

"Okay, so that did hurt. I hope this hurts as well." Melanara said and lunged, pushing off from the building, grabbing Wonder Woman by the waist and slammed her into another building. Superman pulled her off and sent her flying. Melanara applied air brakes and grinned at the kryptonian.

"Sorry, Kal. Not good enough." she said and let out a scream meant only for Clark's sensitive ears. He screamed and dropped to the ground, making a large crater. Diana leapt for the mage, but Melanara dropped underneath her, grabbed her ankle and spun, letting go, sending Diana flying towards the ocean.

"Hey!" Green Lantern yelled and enveloped Melanara in a bubble.

"Oh, for love of Mike!" Melanara yelled and a flash of yellow light broke the bubble and sent Green Lantern plummeting towards the ground. Shayera caught him and dropped him gently, charged her mace and attacked Melanara.

"Magic this!" she roared. Melanara grew her own wings and met Shayera in the air. Shayera swung and bashed the side of Melanara's head. This sent the mage plummeting and she created a large crater.

"Son of a bitch." she groaned. Greg Saunders appeared, his guns aiming straight at her.

"You killed my best friend." he snarled, tears forming in his eyes.

"Aw, did I kill your boy toy? Oops." she taunted. Greg, try as he might, couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger.

"Dammit, I just can't kill her." he said and turned away. Orion jumped down into the hole and landed next to Melanara.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked. Melanara stared at him like he'd grown three extra heads.

"I'm lying on my back, in the middle of a crater and you're asking me what's up?" Melanara snarled. She coughed suddenly and blood came up. Checking her mouth, Melanara sighed.

"Damn, internal bleeding." Melanara said. Orion moved to lift her, but she swatted his hands away. "Oh, don't be so damn sappy. I'm dying, you moron. And if you cry, I swear I'm taking you with me." Melanara growled as Orion started tearing up.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Wonder Woman asked. Melanara shook her head and pulled her MP3 Player out.

"Just keep the Lookie-Loo's away." Melanara groaned. She turned the MP3 Player and began to sing.

_In this farewell _

_There's no blood _

_There's no alibi _

_Cause I've drawn regret _

_From the truth _

_Of a thousand lies _

Orion never knew that words could hurt. But here he stood, listening to a woman he once loved sing about regret.

_So let mercy come _

_And wash away _

_What I've done _

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become _

_Erase myself _

_And let go of what I've done _

As Melanara sang, the damage to the buildings, the streets and everything that had happened was repaired, a last act by the magic of a fallen hero.

_Put to rest _

_What you thought of me _

_While I clean this slate _

_With the hands _

_Of uncertainty _

It wasn't the fact that she sang. It wasn't the fact that she had turned on them and killed Shining Knight. It was the fact she was so damn peaceful about the whole thing. Vigilante, A.K.A. Greg Saunders wasn't a malicious person, not by any stretch. But for someone who had killed his best friend, a peaceful death just didn't sit well with him.

_So let mercy come _

_And wash away _

_What I've done _

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become _

_Erase myself _

_And let go of what I've done_

Superman was a forgiving person most of the time. But killing a person was unforgivable, even for someone like Melanara. She didn't even deny it, she gloated about it. Maybe his vision of her was clouded, maybe he wasn't as forgiving as he thought. But he couldn't help not feeling one bit sorry for her.

_For what I've done _

_I start again _

_And whatever pain may come _

_Today this ends _

_I'm forgiving what I've done _

Huntress sighed and slipped away. She'd lost too many people and wouldn't stand by as another died. No matter how evil said friend got. Diana shook her head and flew away. Melanara had no right to seek redemption like this. She'd done too many terrible things to be forgiven.

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become _

_Erase myself _

_And let go of what I've done _

Melanara coughed and continued the song. Lex walked up to her and Melanara smiled as he took her hand.

_What I've done _

_Forgiving what I've done_

"You sound like a cat with a hairball." Lex said, grinning. Melanara smacked his leg weakly.

"At least I can carry a tune. Unlike some people." she replied and coughed again. "If you cry, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life." Melanara warned. Lex laughed.

"Okay, you win. Again." Lex said. Melanara groaned and closed her eyes.

"Well. Good bye, Lex. I had fun being here and being your friend." Melanara said, smiled at him and breathed out, but did not draw another breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


End file.
